


Parker Luck

by GhostWriter96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Harems, Multi, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Romance, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96
Summary: This takes place about a year after Endgame (Major spoilers if you haven't seen it). Peter is settling back into normal life (or normal for Spider-Man anyway) when a new ability reveals itself to him; Spider Pheromones, suddenly Peter is irresistible to the women in his life and now must cope with his new situation. I'm sure he'll adjust.





	1. A Pinch of Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ben's Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165169) by [AzureGigacyber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber). 



> Hi guys this is my first ever story and first ever lemon so please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome but hate is not. My grammar isn't perfect so there might be some mistakes. Please note there won't be any pregnancies in this story or any major kinks e.g. footjobs, spanking, BDSM (apart from maybe the occasional use of webbing) etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I don't condone underage drinking but I felt it was appropriate for the situation. two asterisks (**) indicate a flashback and a single indicates sound

It all started innocently enough, a simple text which would go on to change Peter Parker's life. **Mrs. Stark:** Hi Peter how's school? I need a favor. This weekend could you come and babysit Morgan? She's been asking about you and I have to do some things at work. **Peter:** Hi Mrs Stark sure I can look after her no problem. **Mrs Stark:** Great I'll ask Happy to pick you up. The rest of the week progressed slowly and, surprisingly enough, quietly with nothing requiring Spider-Man. Peter was grateful for the peace, allowing him time to focus on his schoolwork and work on his web formula.

*RRRIINNG* The sound of the bell broke the young hero's concentration from the formulas he was writing down. "Hey Peter" a voice called as Peter gathered his books. Looking up the teen saw his best friend Ned Leeds waving to him. "Hey Ned what's up?" Peter asked his friend. "Betty and I are gonna go to Staten Island this weekend, you wanna come?" "Can't, promised Mrs. Stark I'd visit." came the response "You guys have fun though." Ned looked slightly dejected but quickly perked up again "Alright then, you too buddy." said the dark haired boy."Is this y'know work related?" Ned then asked, making air quotes on the word 'work'. With a chuckle Peter replied; "Nah just gonna be looking after Morgan." "Okay then tell them I said hi." came Ned's response. "I will." promised the brunette.

Humming to himself as he walked back to his apartment Peter's mind drifted back to his brief time on Titan five years ago. ****** "Mr. Stark... I don't feel too good.", "You're alright." "I don't wanna go sir, please. Please. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I'm sorry" ******. Peter shook his head trying to dismiss the memory. Even now he still had nightmares about Thanos as well as his own disintegration. Despite his best efforts more memories began surfacing. The first thing Spider-Man recalled after being dusted was waking up on Titan with Iron Man gone, surrounded by aliens and with a man in blue robes and a red cape who, he remembered, called himself Dr. Strange standing over him.

 ****** "Wake up kid we've got work to do." "Wizard Guy? what's going on?" asked a bewildered Spider-Man "Long story." was the curt response, "Short version; five years ago Thanos destroyed half the population of the universe with the Infinity Stones, including us,. Stark and the others found a way to bring us back and now he needs our help." "Five years?!" was all Spidey could think to say, "We're stranded on another _planet_ how're we gonna be able to help Mr. Stark?" Instead of an answer Strange held his hands out, crooked his fingers and started drawing circles in the air. Yellow-orange sparks flickered into life, gradually forming a circular portal. Through the portal was an imposing sight; Iron Man, Captain America and Thor stood battered and bloody, facing off against The Mad Titan and his entire army. "Prepare yourself." was the only advice the doctor gave ******.

Most of the fight was a blur for Parker but two certain points he knew would stay with him forever. ****** Laying on his back, holding onto the Nano Gauntlet for dear life, Peter looked up at the glowing woman above him wondering if he was dead and this was an angel. Hesitantly introducing himself to the woman rewarded him with an amused smirk and the semi flirtatious line; "Hey, Peter Parker. You got something for me?" ******. The memory of that encounter, and the subsequent rallying of other beautiful women around him, always gave Peter's loins a tingle whenever he thought about it. The other, considerably less pleasant, memory was his mentor sacrificing himself with Peter's futile self-assurances that Iron Man couldn't die, Mr. Stark just needed time to heal that was all.

With a sigh Parker wondered how Mrs. Stark and Morgan were doing after Tony's death as, despite their composure, he knew they were in pain. He'd talk to them at the weekend.

Calling out to his aunt when entering the apartment they shared, but getting no answer, Peter figured that she must be out doing something and shrugged it off. After packing a suitcase and writing a note for May, Peter climbed into the car that had pulled up outside the apartment. Peter was given a friendly greeting by the large man driving "Hey kid", "Hey Happy", "Morgan's been looking forward to seeing you" Happy informed Peter. "How're they doing?" asked Peter, "They're... coping." Happy managed "They both know what Tony did saved everyone but that doesn't make it any easier for them" he continued. "I miss him." said Peter sadly, "Yeah me too kid." replied the driver.

With a crunch of tyres the car pulled up outside the Stark's riverside residence that evening. "Sure you don't need help with your case?" Hogan asked the teen. "I'm fine, Spider-Strength remember?". Knocking on the door resulted in rapid footsteps and excited squealing. As the door opened Peter was greeted by an enthusiastic cry of "Peter's here!" as a little girl ran into his arms. "Hi Morgan, "Man you're getting big." commented Peter as he lifted the little girl up. Following Morgan was an attractive red haired woman with a smile across her freckled face "Hello Peter, please come in", "Thanks Mrs. Stark." replied the teen "Peter", chided Pepper, "We've talked about this, you can call me Pepper.", "Right sorry Mrs.Stark, Pepper." corrected Peter with a slight blush.

The next day passed quickly with Peter spending most of it playing with Morgan showing her his, as she called them, 'Spidey tricks' much to the little girl's delight and telling her (slightly watered down) stories about his crime fighting as Spider-Man.

That evening after Morgan was tucked up in bed and Peter was watching TV, Pepper walked in looking dishevelled. "Hi Pepper, rough day?" inquired Peter, "Nothing I haven't had to deal with before but it's been tougher lately." was the redhead's answer as she poured herself a glass of wine. "You want some?" she asked of the young hero "Um I'm not sure I should be drinking." said Peter uncertainly, eventually though (with some encouragement from Pepper) he accepted.

Before long and after some more glasses the two were a bit tipsy and more than a little giggly. "You know I've been thinking," said Pepper to the young man "You and Tony were so close and Morgan loves you, but I barely know anything about you". "Is.. there anything you _want_ to know" asked Parker somewhat hesitantly "Hang on, let's make a game of it." said the businesswoman with a slight slur "Okay how?" was Peter's reply. Pepper thought for a minute "How about you ask me something then I ask you something?" said the red haired woman. The pair's questions started off pretty harmless; 'What's your favourite colour?', 'mornings or evenings?' 'favourite food?'. As Peter and Pepper talked their conversation was interspersed with drinks of wine which loosened tongues and lowered inhibitions.

"So Peter do you have a girlfriend?" the question caught the webslinger by surprise "N-n-no." stammered Peter "That's a shame." remarked the woman "A handsome boy like you should've been snapped up a long time ago." "You think I'm handsome?" inquired the brunette disbelievingly. "Sure," said Pepper "In fact you remind me of a younger Tony in some ways." "Really?" Peter asked, believing that even less. "Yes, you're both brave, smart, caring..." Mrs. Stark broke off there, choked up, "selfless" Pepper finished with a sob and then started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." sobbed Pepper "It's okay." said Peter softly "It's just, some days I still wake up expecting him to be laying next to me or out working on yet another armour." Explained the widow through her tears. "I understand." said Peter drawing the older woman into a hug "I didn't know him that long but he taught me so much."

Pulling back from the hug, Pepper took in the sight of the young man sitting beside her. A slightly glazed look crossed Pepper's face "Hey Peter, what cologne is that?" asked the businesswoman softly, "I, I'm not wearing any." muttered the webslinger, confused. "Well _something_ about you smells so good." said Pepper in a husky voice. Blue eyes met brown ones and suddenly Peter felt soft lips press against his own. Much to his own surprise the hero felt himself kissing her back. Within seconds hands were all over each other and tongues were wrestling for dominance. Between kisses a though occurred to Peter, "Wait what about Morgan?" he managed to force out,."Mmm don't worry," was Pepper's response "The girl sleeps like a log."

After a couple of minutes of making out the older woman stood up and took the young hero by the hand. "Let's take this someplace more comfortable." said Pepper in an enticing tone. The horny teenager could only agree to be lead into the bedroom. "Are you sure about this? I've never been with anyone before." a more rational part of Peter admitted "Yes! God yes.! It's been so long." exclaimed the widow breathlessly. "There's condoms in the bedside cabinet if you're worried and relax I'll help you."

Spreadeagled on the bed and making out furiously, Pepper ran her hand along the bulge in Peter's jeans. "Hard already?" smirked Pepper "Well you are beautiful Pepper. And I've always had a thing for redheads." was the young man's reply. Peter then set about squeezing and fondling Pepper's breasts. "You're good at that. You sure you've haven't done this before?" she teased.

"No wonder you're Spider- _Man_." remarked the businesswoman as she pulled Parker's jeans and underwear down and stared at his bulge. Pepper began to rub and stroke the young man's hardness. Stripping off her top and bra, Parker continued his ministrations on Pepper's soft mounds of flesh and sucked on her perky nipples.

"Go lower." advised the woman. Obliging, Peter ripped off his partner's soaked underwear and set about stroking her wet folds. Pausing only to throw off his shirt, the hero delved his fingers into Pepper's pussy, flexing and scissoring them as he did so. "I want you inside me." said Pepper "I need that cock!" Peter drew back and slowly guided his rock hard erection into Pepper's glistening vagina. Immediately the young hero was overcome with pleasure as he lost his virginity. The feeling of Pepper's walls around his cock was indescribable, despite having gone through childbirth the woman was still tight. Giving the woman a few seconds to adjust Peter started thrusting his hips.

Pepper was likewise in ecstasy feeling the young man sliding in and out "Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" cried Pepper, wrapping her legs around the superhero's waist. "Faster Peter!" demanded the MILF, Peter was more than happy to oblige, filling the room with the sound of slapping flesh. Moaning the redhead once again captured Parker's lips with her own, only stopping for breath, determined to taste as much of him as possible. A kinky idea then formed in Peter's mind that he'd once seen in a porno. Standing he lifted Pepper up and firmly grabbed her hips, driving his full length into her. The red haired woman gasped in pleasure as she bounced up and down on Peter's erection like a jackhammer. "I'm close!" moaned the teen "Don't stop!" begged Pepper "Don't you dare stop! Give it all to me!"

Peter grunted in euphoria as he settled the older woman back on the bed, continuing to thrust into her as he did so. Soon Spider-Man was moaning incoherently as he yanked the rubber off his 'web shooter' and shot thick spurts of cum across the red-haired MILF's body. The young man collapsed onto the bed, panting for breath. Pepper ran her fingers across her body, seductively sucking the spunk off them "Mmm you taste good. I want more." she remarked, leaning back and spreading her legs "Ready for round two?" Pepper asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 1.  
> Next Chapter: Schoolyard Hi-jinks.  
> I am going to include women from the MCU TV series but not until later on in the story.


	2. Schoolyard Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his weekend with Pepper, Peter returns to school, only to find his new pheromones are influencing the female students. However MJ seems to be the only one unaffected. *Seems* being the operative word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my ongoing work once again please read and review.  
> I know the little child innocently making innuendos thing has been done a lot but I couldn't resist. Also Betty Brant won't be included as one of Peter's girls.  
> Once again two asterisks (**) indicate a flashback and a single indicates sound

Morning sun streaming through the window roused Peter from his sleep. Stirring, Peter sat up, and immediately wished he hadn't. Head pounding and mouth dry from his hangover the young hero looked around, temporarily not recognising his surroundings. Peter was suddenly aware he was naked. He wasn't the only one. Lying next to him was an older woman in the same state of undress. Mrs. Stark!

The events of last night came rushing back to Peter. He'd slept with Iron Man's _wife!_ Panicking, the teen quickly threw on his clothes, all the while wondering what he was going to do. Despite his concerns Peter couldn't help but admire Pepper's body not to mention her skills in bed. Whilst dwelling on those latter memories Parker felt himself starting to get erect. To stop himself from walking around with a hard-on, the teen ducked out of the room and into the guest bedroom he was _supposed_  to have slept in.

"Hi Peter". The hero whirled around, startled by the voice. Sat at the table was a small brown haired girl, waving cheerily at the teen. Relaxing slightly, Peter smiled at the girl "Hey Morgan, how long have you been up?" he asked. A shrug was his only answer. "Well how about I make us some breakfast?" asked Peter and was given his response in the form of an enthusiastic nod. Peter reached into the fridge and began gathering breakfast things.

Soon the two were eating away happily. "So did you and Mommy have fun last night?" asked Morgan. Peter almost choked on his drink. "W-what do you mean?" the teen ventured, "I heard you talking after Mommy came in" said Morgan. With a mental sigh of relief Peter answered "Uh yeah we talked for a bit and uh got to know each other". Seemingly satisfied with this, the Stark girl went back to her breakfast.

A few minutes later Morgan lifted her head again for another question, "I heard Mommy say something about a game. Did you play doctor?" she asked. Before Parker could respond the little girl elaborated, "One of Daddy's friends was a doctor before he was a magician and he gave me some of his old doctor stuff to play with".

Peter gave another mental sigh before a though occurred to him. "Um Morgan... did you hear anything...  _else_  last night?" Peter cautiously asked, dreading the answer. "No. Nothing else, I fell asleep" replied Morgan with another shrug, "But I did see you coming out of Mommy's bedroom this morning". Peter racked his brain trying to come up with an excuse. "Did you have a nightmare?" asked the girl sympathetically "When I have nightmares Mommy sometimes lets me sleep in her bed". 

Parker took the opportunity he'd been presented. "Yeah I did but don't tell anyone okay? It'll be our secret" said Peter, putting his finger to his lips as Morgan did the same.

A little later Pepper's bedroom door opened and the woman stepped out. "Morning Mommy" greeted Morgan "Morning Sweetie" smiled her mother. When her eyes met Peter's Pepper's smile faded slightly. "Morgan, Sweetie would you mind leaving, Peter and I have grown-up things to talk about" said the redhead. "But Peter isn't a grown-up" the girl pointed out. "Morgan..." said Pepper reproachfully, causing her daughter to go.

After Morgan had left Pepper sighed and pinched her nose "Look Peter, as much as I don't want to we need to talk about last night". Even fully expecting the conversation didn't make it any less awkward for Parker. "Mrs. Stark," he ventured (it felt wrong to call her Pepper after what happened) "I'm sorry it was my fault I was drunk and.." Before he could continue the teen was cut off by a raised hand "Don't," said Pepper "If anyone's to blame it's me. I encouraged you to drink and if anything I was drunker than you were". An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Eventually the young hero broke it "So what happens now?" he asked. Sighing again Mrs Stark replied; "I don't know but let's just agree it was a mistake and not talk about it anymore."

The rest of the weekend passed slowly and as it went along two suspicions formed in Spider-Man's mind. The first was that he'd never be able to look at Mrs. Stark again without remembering that night. The other was that _something_ was going on with his powers, as despite her best efforts Peter could see the lust in Mrs. Stark's eyes whenever she was near to him.

The following day at school the second suspicion turned into a certainty when he saw girls who previously wouldn't have even acknowledged his existence, couldn't take their eyes off him. Peter resolved to talk to Ned about it. Hopefully his 'Guy in The Chair' could help him figure things out. Unfortunately neither had time to talk in private.

Throughout the day Peter noticed that instead of lessening like he'd hoped, the girls seemed to be paying him even _more_ attention. Multiple times throughout the day Parker saw Sally Avril staring longingly at him and winking whenever he caught her. During lunch several girls decided to share a table with Peter preventing him from talking to Ned about his 'problem'. Later on after decathlon practice Cindy Moon caught the teen by surprise by blowing him a kiss. Even Betty Brant was giving him the eye regardless of her relationship with Ned.

Surprisingly enough of all the girls in Midtown High the only one who wasn't drooling over Peter was MJ. The dark skinned girl seemed no different from usual, every bit as sarcastic and sharp witted as any other day. Eventually Parker managed to get chance to talk to his best friend alone, albeit having to practically tear him away from Betty.

The two teens walked into the empty school computer room and sat down. "Alright man what is it?" asked the larger boy. "Well it's kinda weird, but girls have been flirting with me all day" explained Peter. "How is that weird?" asked a confused Leeds. "Ned it's me we're talking about" said Peter gesturing to himself "Unless they're on the Decathlon I'm pretty much invisible to them". "Good point," said the dark haired boy "When'd it start?" he asked. The young hero explained what had happened over the weekend with Pepper and what was going on with his female schoolmates.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Ned "you had _sex_ with _Mrs. Stark_!". "Dammit Ned keep your voice down!" snapped Peter "but yeah, at first I thought it was because we were both kinda drunk but I've been sober all day". Putting a hand on his chin Ned thought for a minute "Did she say or do anything that stood out?" "I'm not gonna tell you that!" remarked Spidey. "I mean before you y'know" said Ned making a specific hand gesture. "Oh right hmm" Peter thought back;  ****** "Hey Peter what cologne is that?"... "Something about you smells so good." ****** "

"Mrs Stark said I smelled good and she looked at me funny the next day whenever we were close" remembered Spider-Man. In response Ned spun his chair to the nearby computer and spent a few minutes typing. The brunette leaned over his friend's shoulder at what he was looking up "Pheromones?" he read aloud.

"Yeah" said Leeds, as he turned back to Peter "They're special smells that some animals produce" he explained. "I know what pheromones are Ned" said Parker in a slightly waspish voice "Can you find anything that might help?" Shrugging, Ned swivelled back to the screen "I'll try but I've never heard of spiders or humans producing pheromones, not like that anyway".

The sound of the finishing bell caught the pair's attention. "I'll see what else I can find at home" said Leeds to his bud. "Thanks man me too" replied Peter giving Ned their signature fist bump. Sending a text to Aunt May saying he'll be late home as he's going out on patrol, Parker headed towards the Men's room to change into his costume. Much to the young man's surprise he saw Michelle leaning against the door frame. "Uhh hey MJ" said a confused brunette. With her semi-fixed smirk MJ moved closer to the boy "Parker" she said by way of a greeting. 

Turning red with his crush being so close the hero managed to stammer out "W-what're you doing here?". "Waiting for Spider-Man" answered MJ coolly. Despite his heart doing it's best Quicksilver impression Peter was able to keep his cool "You're waiting for Spider-Man outside the men's room of our high school?" he asked trying to sound incredulous. His response was a flat look from the girl "Cut the crap Peter I know you're him".

Shit! was Peter's only thought closely followed by; when in doubt deny, deny deny. "No I'm not" the boy said as convincingly as he could. This was met with a snort of derision from the dark-skinned girl "Please, how stupid do you think I am?". Michelle held up a hand and began counting off fingers "1: You're never in the same place at the same time, 2: You disappeared off the bus  _before_  the Decimation and Spider-Man was seen with the Avengers afterwards, 3: He just  _happened_ to be in Europe in the same cities as we were when he's never been seen outside the country before, 4: Wearing a mask doesn't change your voice and 5: I can see the costume in your backpack.

Faced with undeniable evidence the hero slumped dejectedly. "Alright fine I'm Spider-Man, happy?" he asked. "I am now" replied MJ. "Soo what're you gonna do?" asked Peter nervously. "This" came the girl's response as she grabbed Peter's shirt and kissed him. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time" said MJ after breaking the kiss. "Those pheromones are powerful stuff, do have any idea how hard it's been to stop myself from jumping you in the middle of class?". "Wait so you _were_ affected?" said Parker "And how do you know about the pheromones?". "Duh" remarked Michelle "But unlike them I have self control. As for knowing, I was eavesdropping on you and Leeds earlier". "So that means you heard about Mrs. Stark" said Peter "Heard about and don't care" Said the curly-haired teen "Now come here Hero" pulling Peter into another kiss.

Furiously making out the teenagers pushed into one of the cubicles to continue. "You sure you wanna do this in a high school bathroom?" asked the webslinger of the young woman on his lap. "Hey I'm not the first and I know I wont' be the last, so shut up and get ready to forget all about Mrs. Stark". Michelle then snaked her hand into Peter's pants to rub his 'lower horn'. "Now I see what all the fuss was about" smirked Jones as she rubbed her partner to hardness. "Your hand feels so good" groaned the boy "Just wait" said Michelle flirtatiously.

Before Spidey could ask what she meant MJ slid his pants and underwear down and, getting onto her knees, began dragging and swirling her tongue around his cock. Peter moaned in pleasure "How are you so skilled at that?" he asked and, to his surprise he saw Michelle blushing. "I've had a crush on you for a long time so I got sex toys to practice on so I could make you feel as good as possible if we ever went all the way" the dark skinned girl explained. Jones then returned to treating the erection like a Popsicle as well as rubbing her hand on whatever wasn't being licked.

MJ suddenly stopped but before her crush could protest she opened wide and gradually took his entire length into her mouth. The warm wetness around Peter's cock almost caused him to blow there and then. Within a few seconds of the blowjob the hero couldn't hold it any longer "Ah MJ I'm gonna cum". In response Jones bobbed her head even faster and licked him whilst doing so.

White liquid shot into Michelle's mouth leaking from the corners and, as she stopped sucking, over her face. "That was spectacular" breathed Peter "I want to return the favour". MJ protested half halfheartedly that it was about him but got up and switched places. Remembering what he did with Pepper, Peter slid his fingers into MJ's vagina flexing them as he did so. Spidey spread the tight pussy with his fingers and, being a teenage boy with access to the internet, knew what to do next. Leaning in and lapping at MJ's crotch the brunette was determined to make the girl feel as good as he had.

Spider-Man's tongue frequently caused his enemies to go crazy and it was having a similar effect on Jones but in a different way. "Oh god, Peter yes!" cried the teenager "keep going". Doing as he was told Parker alternated between slow and fast licks, precum dripping down his face .The stimulation on her lower lips made MJ cry out in ecstasy and squirts of cum coated Peter's chin. "We are totally doing this again" said Michelle as she frenched her lover tasting her own juices, Peter could only nod.

Standing up Peter looked into MJ's eyes. Understanding the curly haired girl reached into her fallen jacket and pulled out a pack of condoms. Deciding to treat Peter a little Jones rolled the casing onto his dick before giving a quick suck for lube. Pressing his lips against his crush's Parker slowly prodded at her entrance with the tip of his member. "Mmmm!" was all MJ had to say which the hero took as an affirmation. Drawing back Parker pushed forward his member sliding into the drenched folds with little difficulty. "Ah careful, I'm still technically a virgin" Michelle grunted. Spider-man slowed down and then eased out again. "Dammit Parker don't tease me! Fuck me!" snapped the dark skinned girl, "As you wish" was the boy's reply.

Peter unsheathed himself from Michelle and then thrust all the way in which made her scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. MJ might not be as skilled as Mrs. Stark, thought Peter, but she more than made up for it with her enthusiasm and tightness. A knocking sound echoed through the bathroom as the lovers' hips met again and again. "Hang on I wanna try something" forced out Michelle between thrusts. Twisting around and lowering her body across the seat gave Peter an excellent view of her dripping pussy. The boy took the hint and, squeezing Michelle's ass, started his thrusting again. Spidey saw MJ's undulating breasts and twisted at her nipples.

The euphoria that engulfed the teens was overwhelming. "I'm cumming!" cried out MJ, "M-me too" groaned Peter. The pair reached their climax within seconds of each other. Panting Michelle took the condom off Peter's dick and tied it up with a wink "Souvenir" she said, followed by; "You were amazing Spider-Man". Man did I hit the jackpot! thought the young man.

"You were right MJ," Peter commented as he pulled on his costume, "I did forget about Mrs. Stark". "Now" said the masked hero "How're we gonna get out of here?". Jones simply shrugged "You're the superhero you'll figure something out."

Spider-Man wall crawled out of the bathroom window and began web-slinging across the city with MJ on his back. Leaning close MJ whispered in his ear; "Next time you're wearing the suit".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 2  
> Next Chapter: It's Witchcraft


	3. It's Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful week at school with his new thing with MJ behind him Peter is ready for some recuperation at the upcoming long weekend. Staying at the rebuilt Avengers Facility seemed like a good idea at the time, but when his Spider-Pheromones start to influence a certain red-clad heroine things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of my ongoing work so please R&R (read and review).  
> I worked some paraphrased lyrics of a song into this chapter, comment if you spot them (hint they're around the lemon section toward the end).  
> As per usual two asterisks mean a flashback and one is for a sound.  
> Enjoy.

*Thwip!* Thwip!* Thick strands of sticky webbing ensnared the robot's legs, stopping it cold. On the other end of the webbing, wearing his Iron Spider armour, was Peter. With a confident grin under his helmet the arachnid themed hero yanked hard on the webbing, which sent the machine crashing to the floor. Before the robot had chance to push itself up Spidey flipped over and pinned it down with the four mechanical spider legs emerging from the back of his armour. Slapping the button on the back of the android's head caused the training drone to shut down.

"Yes! Hey K.A.R.E.N how fast was that?" Peter asked of his suit's AI. 'Your time was 17.53 seconds. Congratulations Peter that's a new personal best" said an electronic female voice in the teen's ear. "Sweet!" exclaimed Peter fist pumping as he did so. The (new and improved) Avengers Facility's new practice bots were great for battle training thought Parker to himself, he only wished that Mr. Stark (who had designed them) had been able to see them implemented.

Dismissing those melancholy thoughts the teen looked over to the other side of the room where a young woman in red was facing two (considerably larger) training bots. As one of the robots swung a metal fist at the woman she evaded it easily as well as the follow up attack from the other bot. Crimson energy flared into life around Scarlet Witch's hands and her eyes glowed the same colour as she telekinetically grabbed the robots and smashed them together with ease. Wanda Maximoff took a second to admire her handiwork before brushing her hair out of her face. In doing so the Sokovian woman saw Peter watching her and gave a small wave, before heading over to him. By sheer coincidence they were the only two Avengers at the compound.

"What was your time?" asked Wanda with a friendly smile at the younger hero. Since being restored by Professor Hulk (as he went by now) and rejoining the Avengers, Wanda had jumped back into life with both feet, determined to make up for lost time and ensure that the sacrifices made hadn't been in vain. Wanda and Peter had formed a strong bond, with the young woman sympathising with being the youngest of their teammates and becoming something of a cool big sister figure to the teen (not that, that had stopped him from getting a schoolboy crush on her).

"According to K.A.R.E.N, 17.53 seconds" boasted Peter. "New record right?" asked the brunette woman, with her Sokovian accent slipping out. "Yeah" replied Spider-Man, clearly proud of himself, "Well done" smiled Wanda and offered him a high five which he accepted. "Soon you'll be ready for the big ones" commented Wanda, "Nah." Said Peter, puffing out his chest "Too easy, don't want to make the rest of you look bad". This earned a laugh from Scarlet Witch "Come on then tough guy, target practice".

At the shooting range the heroes lined themselves up "Best of five?" asked Wanda. "You're on. First to ten points wins", smirked Peter, "K.A.R.E.N. switch to Web Pellets" he instructed. As the targets sprang up the duo let loose with dense balls of webbing and focused blasts of psionic energy.

Soon the two Avengers were tired and sweaty. "Time to hit the showers" said Wanda "Nice try Peter you were close". This was however just Maximoff being nice, her increased control over her abilities had won her all but one rounds of their competition. "Yeah, thanks" muttered Spidey hollowly, hopefully a hot shower would wash away the sting of defeat.

After his shower Parker stood to try and comb his hair. Looking in the mirror Peter realised that before long he'd need to start shaving. Whilst trying to sort his hair the teen thought back to his week, most of which had been spent with Michelle. The girl was practically insatiable and proved to be a major test for Peter's enhanced stamina.

 ****** Walking past MJ Peter felt someone pinch his ass, looking at the obvious culprit (MJ) resulted in a sultry fluttering of eyelashes from his lover ****** That was one of the _tamer_ things she did to him all week.

 ****** Parker was sat on the school bus gazing off into space when he suddenly became aware of someone sitting down next to him "Hello Peter. Wanna have a little fun?" she breathed into his ear. "Like what?" the hero asked although he had a pretty good idea what Jones had in mind. MJ surreptitiously looked to see if anyone was paying them any attention, before reaching across to the boy and stuffing her hand down his pants, squeezing his manhood.

No matter how many times she did it Peter never got tired of Michelle's soft hands on his cock. Unfortunately for the two the bus arrived at school before they could finish, resulting in Parker spending the first period with a boner.

At one point the day after their lovemaking MJ had taken out the condom she'd saved and drank it's contents in front of the young hero (which also made him wonder if Jones had a kink about almost getting caught.)  ****** As he was leaving class Michelle grabbed his hand and the teens slipped into the Men's room. After locking the cubicle door and practically throwing the young man down, Jones once again yanked off Peter's underwear and set about licking and sucking his cock like there was no tomorrow.

When her lover was hard enough for her liking Michelle plucked another condom from her jacket (Spidey was starting to think she had an infinite supply of them) and handed it to her fuckbuddy. When he was ready Peter leaned back and guided his hard-on into Mj's waiting hole. To stop themselves from crying out the teens had to cover their mouths. Lost in the bliss of each other's bodies Peter and MJ didn't register the bathroom door opening. The sound of whistling did make them pay attention. Shit! mouthed the hero to the dark skinned girl, in response Michelle's worried expression morphed into an evil grin as she lifted her hips before bringing them back down.

A small groan escaped the young man. "Huh?" called out a startled voice, which Spidey recognised as belonging to Flash Thompson, "Is someone there?". There was a beat and then Flash said in a more controlled tone "That you Penis Parker?". After getting no response Flash seemed to give up. *Chink*, the reason Thompson wanted to be alone was made apparent from the sound of a lighter and smell of tobacco. Relaxing slightly Michelle continued riding Peter "Penis Parker indeed" she murmured to her partner. ******

Having sex whilst his rival was just outside the door had to be one of the scariest things Parker had ever done and that included some of the situations he'd gotten into as Spider-Man. The memory of his escapades with MJ had given Peter a boner. His hair still a mess Spidey furiously tried to comb it back to little success. The bathroom door opened and in walked Wanda wearing nothing but a towel. "Oh Peter! Sorry I didn't know you were in here, I'll use another room" said the Sokovian woman clearly flustered.

Scarlet Witch was about to leave when she saw the state of young man's hair. "Having trouble?" asked Wanda kindly, slipping into sister mode. "Uh yeah" replied Peter in a defeated voice (He just couldn't win today). With a compassionate smile the Maximoff woman reached out to the teen "Here let me help". A tingle ran down Peter's spine at the feeling of Wanda's fingers in his hair. "Pietro, my brother, used to be the same, I'd help him too" Wanda told the young man and started telling him an anecdote about having to untangle her twin's hair after he ran.

Despite nodding Peter wasn't fully paying attention, he was instead mentally reciting; 'Please don't look down, please don't look down, please don't look down, please don't look down'.

Wanda looked down.

"... And guess what I found... in... there" Wanda trailed off at the sight of the tent in the young hero's towel. A flicker of desire passed through Maximoff but she managed to stomp it down by thinking about Vision. After staring at the erection long enough for it to get awkward the brown haired woman managed to regain her composure. "There you go" she said chivying Spidey out of the room.

The heroine's efforts to suppress her desire weakened at the feeling of the hot water on her creamy skin as she began to think about how long it had been since she'd had satisfaction (not counting the five years after The Snap).

 ****** In a dark hotel in rainy Scotland a mutated human and a synthezoid were making love (Now _there's_ a rare sentence). "Uh yes, Vis keep going" a red haired woman urged her companion, a blonde man with a glowing stone on his forehead. The 'man' was performing cunnilingus on Wanda and clearly had skill. After a few minutes Maximoff's pussy juices covered The Vision's face.

"Mmm I love it when you eat me out" Wanda told her lover, "Thank you Wanda" replied the android in a soft English accent "I only wish I had a penis so I could satisfy you more thoroughly". Wanda leaned across to Vision who had let his human disguise drop. "Don't worry about it." said the fake redhead "The way you use your fingers and tongue are more than satisfying". The synthezoid replied with a smile, "And if you really want to we can get a strap-on" continued Maximoff, she then started giggling "Or, or maybe you could talk to the Avengers to make you one". That got a chuckle from Vision. "Hello Tony, Hello Bruce" said Wanda mimicking Vision's accent "I want a dick, why didn't you build me with one?". That set the two bursting into laughter. ******

Back in the present Wanda's memories had made herself sensitive to the slightest touch. Lost in pleasure the Sokovian fondled her pillowy breasts with one and whilst the other rubbed and flexed at her vagina. "Ahh" Maximoff started fingering and groping her genitals harder and faster. With a cry Wanda came for the first time in half a decade. As she did do her memories drifted back, not to the hotel with Vision, but to with Peter in the bathroom earlier.

Stepping out the shower Wanda thought that she should feel guilty for thinking about Parker like that, after all the spider hero had implied he was seeing someone, but couldn't seem to bring herself to. Walking back to her room Wanda couldn't resist a peek into the webslinger's quarters. Peter was masturbating. Maximoff's first thought was that she should leave him to it, her second (which quickly overrode the first) was that he waswell-hung for a boy his age.

Unable to resist any longer the brown haired woman let her towel drop and pushed the door open. "Wanda!"

 ****** (A few minutes earlier) At roughly the same time the mutated human was remembering the last time she'd made love and getting turned on, Peter was trying to do the opposite. Eager to get rid of his boner the hero tried several methods; ignoring it didn't work, he couldn't concentrate on anything else and he was too far away for a cold shower. Try as he might it wouldn't go away so he decided to get rid of it the old fashioned way, wank it out,. At first Parker's thoughts were on Michelle and their wild sessions, and briefly on Mrs. Stark and their night of passion, but they began to drift to the Sokovian woman he had been spending the day with.

The way her body twisted when fighting the drones, how her breasts jiggled when she fired energy blasts at the targets, the feeling of her soft fingers along his head (It didn't help that at the time the mirror had provided the brunette with a clear view down her cleavage). Jerking away the webslinger was imagining what it would be like to be with the Sokovian.

As he reached his climax, unable to stop himself, Spider-Man called out; "Wanda!". Then, as if by magic, the door swung open and there stood the object of his fantasy, buck naked and dripping wet. ******

" _Wanda!_ " Peter cried again, quickly attempting to cover himself. "What're you doing in my room?!" exclaimed the teen. Maximoff said nothing, instead she looked at the hero giving him a sly 'come hither' stare, beckoning with a finger as she did so. The sheer sex appeal of that look stripped Parker's conscious bare, leaving him unable to react. When the young man didn't move Maximoff stopped beckoning and used her powers to bring the teen to her. The webslinger was defenceless against the energy that surround him as he floated off his bed into a passionate embrace.

The intense heat from their embrace only made Peter harder and decide to throw common sense out the window as he surrendered to Scarlet Witch's efforts. The pair only stopped tonguing for breath. A small part of Scarlet Witch acknowledged the taboo but ignored it, in favour of the need the young man had aroused in her.

Once he'd stopped struggling against the psionic energies Parker was more than happy to let Maximoff lead him back along to his bed. Overwhelmed with ancient instinct Wanda pressed Spidey onto the bed with one hand, occupying his lips with hers and grabbing his cock in her free hand. Taking her hand off Peter's chest the brunette woman slid her hand around Peter's balls, stroking them gently. Already close from his earlier masturbating Spider-Man erupted over Wanda's hand.

Giving Peter a sultry look Maximoff licked her fingers clean. Wanda turned around so that the pair's genitals and mouths were meeting and dragged her tongue along his regrowing erection before sucking him off. "God you're even better than MJ" exclaimed Parker. Immediately realising his mistake Spider-Man shoved his face into Scarlet Witch's moist opening and wormed his tongue around. Wanda hadn't heard Spidey and even if she had she wouldn't cared she was too entranced by his scent and the taste of his penis.

Wanda came first with no warning spraying the webslinger's face with cum. Peter briefly noted that Wanda tasted different from MJ and continued lapping away. Scarlet Witch was bobbing her head on Spider-Man's dick as if she was trying to suck the sperm right out of his balls. Wanda's efforts were rewarded as Peter shot his load for the second time that day. The Sokovian woman slowly pulled her lips from the rigid appendage.

Staring Peter in the eyes the heroine swilled the cum around in her mouth and swallowed it, licking her lips afterwards. "Tasty" Wanda commented, her accent back in full force, "I'll be needing more later, but now I want you in me".

Rummaging through his bedside cabinet Peter found a box of condoms (multiple forms of birth control had been provided to the Avengers as, in the words of Nick Fury, "The world ain't ready for super-babies yet"). The instant the hero's member was covered the Sokovian twirled her tongue around it and gave his balls a squeeze. "How do you want to do it?" asked Peter in answer Maximoff got down on her hands and knees, presenting herself to the young man.

"Go slowly" Wanda told Spidey "I've never done it down there before". This surprised Parker "So you and Vision never...?" inquired the hero. "Peter" reprimanded his partner "Stop talking and put that dick inside me". Never one to refuse such a request Spider-Man pressed the tip into Wanda's pussy "Keep going" was all she said. Obliging, Peter slowly pushed the rest of his boner into Maximoff, drew out just as slowly and then thrust again.

"Fuck! Wanda, you're tight" the young hero exclaimed as he thrust in and out. Cries of pleasure were Wanda's answer as she basked in the loss of her virginity. Her pussy dripping like a waterfall, made both Wanda and Peter's experience even better. "Faster", "Harder", "More", "Yes" as well as the occasional "Wanda" and/or "Peter" filled the room and the rest of the living quarters.

"God yes, Peter I'm gonna, I'm gonna" burst out Scarlet Witch. Peter took his hands that had been resting on Wanda's ass to her voluptuous bust and turned the stickiness of his fingers on to give extra pleasure. It worked as with a scream the brown haired woman came like she never had before.

His stamina still holding Spidey carried on fucking Wanda's love chasm, until he too felt his imminent release. "Ah yeah!" Parker cried as he prepared to eject. Before he could a tendril of red energy wrapped around his cock and drew the condom off.  "On me." said the Sokovian woman, "I said i wanted more of your cum." As if triggered by the word, white liquid splattered across Wanda's back.

"Peter, we _will_ be doing this again" panted Scarlet Witch who was currently sprawled across the webslinger's bed and falling asleep. Exhausted, Spider-Man could only nod. "Man, cumming three times in one day is exhausting, even with super stamina. I need some fresh air" said Spider-Man to himself as he slipped into his fabric costume.

After a snack, a nap, and now reclined on the compound roof looking up at the night sky, the brunette teen had regained his energy. A series of shooting stars caught Peter's attention. 'Hey I could make a wish' thought Peter.

"I wish-" he started but before he could finish, Peter noticed that one of the comets had suddenly changed direction, and was now headed straight towards him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 3  
> Next Chapter: Captain's Orders  
> I'm trying to come up with some kind of subtle tell to show that the pheromones are working and am open to suggestions.  
> For those of you who didn't see it the song was Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra.


	4. Captain's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A a surprise visit from Captain Marvel gives Peter some potential answers as well as stories about Carol's less than PG adventures throughout the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of Parker Luck as before please R&R.  
> Once again; 1 asterisk= sound 2 asterisks= flashback  
> I *would* say well done to those who spotted the lyrics and worked out the song in the last chapter but it seems no one has yet.  
> Please note this chapter will be featuring some alien sex and some light femdom.  
> Enjoy.

There was no doubt now, the meteor  _was_  rocketing towards Peter. Dozens of thoughts raced through the hero's mind, most of which were profanities,. Some more coherent thoughts included; 'How're they gonna explain this to Aunt May?', 'The others are gonna be so mad' and eventually settled on the thought that being hit by a shooting star, after a week of making love to beautiful women, was a pretty damn good way to go out.

As the meteor got closer the light radiating from it got brighter and brighter until Spidey could no longer bear to look at it. "Warning, Lux overload detected " Came the synthesised voice of K.A.R.E.N with the words also flashing up on the mask's HUD. Shielding his eyes, Peter prepared for the end.

"Hey Peter Parker. You got something for me?"

At the sound of the familiar voice and familiar greeting, the teen turned around in shock "Captain Marvel?" Floating a few feet in front of him and several feet off the ground was a tall woman wearing red, blue and gold and surrounded by a golden luminescence. "C'mon Peter we're off duty, you don't have to call me Captain Marvel every time." said the Kree hybrid as she settled on the roof, retracting her helmet. "Force of habit sorry." explained the teenager, "How come you're on Earth?" inquired Spidey. With a shrug Carol responded "I was in the galaxy figured I'd stop by, shake off the space lag". Peter looked confused "Space lag?", "Yeah it's like jet lag only y'know instead of going between countries you're travelling between planets." explained Carol. "Oh" was all Peter had to say.

"Hey is there any booze?" said Danvers, eagerly. The sudden question caught Parker of guard "Uh I think there's some somewhere" he guessed. "Great" said the captain "You want any?". "Carol, I'm sixteen" Said Peter, this got him another shrug from Carol "So?". "Never mind" sighed the brunette, "Just some sodas, please?". "No problem" said Carol as she flew off.

A couple of minutes later the blonde's return was heralded by the glow of her powers. As she emerged Peter saw that in one she had brought _a_ pack of sodas and several six packs and bottles of all kinds of booze. "Where'd you get all that from?" said Peter somewhat impressed "A few places. A lot came from Clint's room, I think he's got a bit of a problem" answered Carol "Hang on there's more coming". As promised the woman flew off again and once more returned with a large quantity of alcohol. "Are really gonna drink _all_ that?" asked Peter in amazement. "I'm gonna try" said the blond "See, being part Kree means this Earth stuff doesn't affect me as much, so I have to drink more of it to get a buzz" she told Peter.

"So what's been happening around here?" Carol asked Spider-Man, flicking the cap off a beer as she did so. Carefully omitting certain details (namely the ones featuring Pepper, MJ and Wanda) the young hero gave the spacefarer a brief rundown of current events both personal and otherwise. "What've you been doing?" Parker asked of the heroine. "The usual." said Danvers "Checking in on planets after The Restoration, trying to keep the peace, kicking ass and taking names". Carol then gave a snort of amusement "Hey speaking of kicking ass, let me tell you about a fight I got into once..."

 ****** **(About 17 years ago)** "And stay out if you know what's good for you!" shouted Captain Marvel after a group of aliens currently fleeing from the bar they'd tried to pick a fight in. Turning back to her drink Danvers shook her head. Was the whole universe conspiring to stop her from getting a bit of peace and quiet? she wondered.

A few minutes later a booming voice rang out "You! Pink-skin!". Danvers tried to ignore it but when it called out again her frustrations got the better of her, resulting in her 'glass' getting crushed in her grip. That was the final straw. "What?!" burst out a seething Carol. The source of the voice was a muscular blue skinned humanoid with thick bright red hair. The alien looked at the blond with a smug expression on his face "You are the one called Cap-Tain Mar-Vell correct?". "Who's asking?" hissed the Kree hybrid between clenched teeth. The smug look on the blue man's face grew as he pointed a thumb at his chest and introduced himself. ******

*Pfft* "Haha, 'The Champion of the Universe' that's seriously what his name was?" laughed Spider-Man spitting out his soda. "I had pretty much the same reaction at first" said Carol (already on her third beer) "But yeah and he's all like-", Carol put on a deep and dramatic voice, "Cap-Tain Mar-Vell! I, The Champion of the Universe, challenge you to single combat!"

"So then what?" Asked Peter, eager for the rest of the story. "Well I was pissed and, between you and me, kinda sexually frustrated, so of course I accepted, we fought, and to give him credit he was a good fighter, but I won."But you're not gonna believe what happened next" the woman told Spidey.

 "So it turned out he was sexually frustrated as well and he believed that he could bed any female he beat in combat." Danvers continued. "Seriously?" asked Parker, "Wait how'd you know he was sexually frustrated?". Marvel gave Peter a meaningful look, "It was pretty obvious" she said, moving her eyes down as she spoke. "Oh, right" said the hero understanding what she meant. "So as I was saying, we were both sexually frustrated, and he was a _big_ boy, so I decided to let off some more steam" Danvers continued. "You'd of thought by the way he talked that he was some kinda sex god." Went on the spacefarer, enjoying the curious and slightly uncomfortable expression Peter had on his face, "But turns out size really isn't everything, all he cared about was trying to make himself feel good. So soon as he finished I left.

"So you fucked an alien?" summarised the webslinger. "Pretty much yeah" agreed Danvers, crushing a can of larger as she did so,. "So he didn't like lay eggs in you or something?" asked Peter. The question made the Captain snort "What? No where'd you get an idea like that?" she laughed. "For the most part male anatomy is pretty universal." said the ex pilot, "Let me tell you another story..."

  **** (About 30 years ago)** Vers, Att-Lass and a handful of other Kree were sat in the Hala equivalent of a nightclub laughing and very drunk "No way, that did not happen!" laughed Vers, "It is true, every word I swear by the Supreme Intelligence" assured the blue Kree next to her "So what did Yon-Rogg say?" asked the hybrid "He does not know, and I am not going to tell him!". In Vers' hammered state the warrior's mildly amusing story was hilarious. "You may not have a sense of humour, but at least you know how to have fun." said the blonde "Yon-Rogg's too much of a square to do something like this." Att-Lass looked baffled, "But Yon-Rogg is not square, he is Kree shaped" frowned the Kree, waving his hands to emphasise his point. Vers considered trying to explain but thought better of it.

Looking across to the bar where, much to her surprise, she saw Minn-Erva appearing to be chatting up a Pink Kree man. The hybrid waved to the sniper who simply rolled her eyes and went back to the man. Despite her rebuff the other woman had given Vers an idea. "Att-Lass, you wanna get out of here?" she asked flirtatiously. The male Kree got the hint and let himself be led out.

Stripping off their Starforce uniforms whilst pressing their mouths together Vers and Att-Lass stumbled into the blonde woman's quarters. Before long both were naked and by unspoken consent agreed to skip the foreplay. Carefully lining himself up the alien thrust into the hybrid's entrance. Giving a grunt of pleasure the male began to draw his cyan cock out and then shoved it back in. Vers gave a moan and grabbed hold of Att-Lass, pulling him into a sitting position, and started gently biting his lip whilst bouncing up and down.

"Harder!" demanded Vers of her teammate and fuck-buddy. Complying, the sapphire humanoid slammed his pole into the hybrid's wet slit with as much force as he could muster. Within a few minutes Att-Lass couldn't hold it anymore and sprayed blue liquid onto the blonde's body.

Waking up in the morning both soldiers agreed it to be one-time thing. Whilst not forbidden, fraternisation with other members of Starforce was frowned upon and both knew it would've never happened if they had been sober. Although both were satisfied by the experience, Vers and Att-Lass decided not to risk incurring their commander's ire. ******

By the time the former USAF woman had finished her story Spidey was quite turned on but was trying to hide it. "So both these aliens _wanted_ to do it with you the whole time?" Questioned Parker. "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Said Carol, gesturing to herself. "Uh no," said Peter, blushing, "It's just I'd of thought aliens wouldn't want to er, mate outside their species" Elaborated the teen.

"I used to think that." Said Danvers nonchalantly "Turns out though there's _something_ about humans that acts like an aphrodisiac to most humanoid races". "And some non-humanoid ones too" Added the blonde with a shudder at a memory of fleeing from a pack of horny Jotunheim beasts.

Carol's words sparked a tiny flicker of hope in Peter "So uh do you know if another humanoid could affect other members of the same race like that? Say, I don't know, a human?" he queried, trying to sound casual. Another shrug from the older woman "Never heard of it happening, but maybe" she said. "Why?" "Uh..  no reason." Lied the young hero, poorly. "Uh-huh" said the heroine who wasn't convinced in the slightest. "A lot of species are affected by it you know" Remarked the spacefarer in an off hand manner. Spidey took the bait "Like which?"

The woman thought for a minute and then started listing names on her fingers; "Well let's see there's; Asgardians, Zehoberi, Skrulls, Luphomoids, Celestials, Spartoi, Majesdanians, Shi'ar, Xandarians, Kree.." Carol stopped to grin and look at Peter "Kree hybrids". "So Peter." Danvers asked "Is that a web shooter in your pants? Or are you just happy to see me?".

Spidey gulped as Carol lifted him up with one hand, her strength superior to his, and brought him closer. The Captain then kissed Parker, tenderly at first, but becoming more forceful as she deepened the kiss. As she pulled away Danvers raised her free hand and ran a glowing finger down Peter's chest. The tingle was like an electric shock, stimulating the hero's nerves. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked. "Less questions, more screwing" was Carol's answer. "Yes Captain," Responded the brunette "But don't you wanna go inside?"  "What and miss the chance to make love under the stars?" replied the blonde woman rhetorically.

Pushing Peter to the floor, Carol began gradually peeling her outfit off, enjoying teasing the young man. Even more turned on by the heroine's striptease, Spidey got up to try speed things along a bit but was pushed to the floor again, "Ah ah, you just lie there and do as you're told" said Danvers with a sultry grin. "Yes Captain." Said the teen again. Carol wouldn't have told Spider-Man this, but the way he said 'Captain' like that caused her nether regions to stir. When she had fully removed her costume the hybrid spread her lower lips and straddled the brunette's head "Eat me out" she commanded. "Yesh Cptin" said Peter in muffled voice after pressing his face into the blonde heroine's warm hole.

Carol moaned at the feeling of Parker's clever tongue worming around in her clit, lapping up her fluids. "Ah yes Peter, your tongue feels so good" cried the heroine. Encouraged by this Peter began alternating the speed of his licks, switching between slow and long and quick and short. The hero's skill did not go unnoticed by Carol's body and very soon she spurted a big release.

"That felt great" the blonde told Peter "You've earned a reward", she added as she peeled him out of his red and blue costume. Before Parker could say anything Carol shoved one of her breasts in his mouth whilst slowly running a hand, glowing with power, along his rock hard penis. Determined to make the woman feel as good as he did, Spidey swirled his tongue around Carol's nipple, occasionally giving a gentle nibble, all the while squeezing her breasts with his hands.

The pair continued their heavy petting for several minutes, with it almost becoming a competition to see who'd cum first. Eventually Spidey couldn't hold it any longer and erupted over the blonde's hand. "Wow Parker you could put some aliens to shame" commented Danvers, "Now let's get this ready again". The hybrid keeled and slowly dragged her tongue along Peter's length. As soon as he was hard enough Carol opened her mouth wide to take the whole of Peter's dick in her mouth. Danvers wasted no time slurping at the meat in her mouth and bobbing her head as fast as she could.

"Uhh Carol I'm close!" grunted the teen, face screwed up in pleasure. "Sorry, kid not yet" Smirked Carol. Spider-Man started to protest but was quickly cut off by the next thing the older woman said, "With any of the girls you've been with, have you ever done anal?".

Caught by surprise the brunette could only shake his head. With a smug grin the blonde then said "Well today's your lucky day Peter. But first you have to get me ready". Carol stretched out over the young man, their bodies in a sixty-nine position and restarted sucking. Peter gave a grunt and then started probing the tight ring of muscle with his tongue. "Good boy keep going" encouraged Danvers between sucks. Deciding she was wet enough Parker slid a finger into the blonde's ass and pushed it in and out. "More!" Demanded Carol around Peter's length. Complying Spidey pushed a second finger in, stretching the tight hole as he did so.

"Good boy" said Carol again in a more seductive tone, "Prepare to have your world rocked". Carol floated into the air and then slid onto Peter's waiting hardness. Both gave moans of ecstasy as the teen's length entered the woman's back hole. "Fuck. Me. Hard." ordered the woman once she had adjusted. Using his full strength Peter thrust hard into the blond who, judging from her euphoric expression, she appreciated it. It took all of Peter's control not to cum the instant he started fucking the tight hole, but he was adamant not to disappoint the Kree hybrid and kept thrusting.

"Fuck, Yes!" and variations of, were all that Danvers had to say as she rode the teen like a bronco. Carol then floated up and twisted to face Peter and began frenching the brunette. Breaking the kiss the blond lifted one of Peter's hands to her mouth to suck on his fingers. "You're gonna take those fingers and you are gonna put them in my pussy" commanded the ex pilot. "Ah, ah Y-yes Captain" Manged Peter through his euphoria and proceeded to do so.

With both her holes being stimulated Captain Marvel felt her orgasm coming soon and bounced faster on Peter's cock. Spider-Man then announced that he was gonna cum surprising the hybrid. Danvers quickly got over her surprise and decided to let Peter have a treat "Do it, cum in my ass" she said. Carol's powers flared into life, once again stimulating all of Peter's nerves. The surge of pleasure caused Spidey to shoot his batter into Carol. Trying to draw out the experience for as long as she could Danvers tensed her rear entrance. With a euphoric cry Danvers squirted her spunk across Peter's chest.

When the two had recovered enough of their breath to talk the brunette managed to pant out "That was amazing Captain". The blonde simply smiled, "Carol" she reminded him before giving him another kiss. "Remember when I said that male anatomy is pretty universal?" asked the spacefarer, the teen nodded "Yeah?". "Well _female_ anatomy is practically universal too" The older woman told Peter, "I learned that when I was part of an orgy on Sakaar."

"So it was about six or seven years ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 4  
> Next Chapter: When the Cat's Away  
> As before if any of you have do have suggestions for some sort way of showing that the pheromones are in effect please do say.  
> AN: The Champion of the Universe is a real Marvel character I based his personality on a combination of his comics version and from his appearances on the Guardians of the Galaxy animated series. Also all the species mentioned come from the comics and MCU.


	5. When the Cat's Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exchange student program takes our favourite webslinger to Wakanda where he receives lessons in Vibranium Applications, Wakandan Culture, Wakandan History and Xhosa. A certain princess also gives our hero some 'private lessons' of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of Parker Luck. like always please R&R.  
> Thanks for the comments they've really encouraged me to try write this quicker so you guys can enjoy more of the "plot".  
> As before double asterisks is a flashback and a single is a sound.  
> There will be a few Xhosa words in this chapter translations have been provided at the bottom.  
> For comic readers there will be some familiar names in this chapter.

The next exciting chapter (of Peter Parker's life) started with a letter read out at school assembly by Principal Morita "Dear Midtown School of Science and Technology of New York. You have been accepted into the very first student exchange program with the kingdom of Wakanda. Any students interested must write an application and submit it before April 5th. Travel expenses apply but local currency will be provided after arrival. The program will feature subjects traditional to Wakanda and the students will expected to answer questions about their home country."

At this announcement a swell of excited chatter filled the hall. Sat in between his best friend and his kinda-sorta girlfriend Peter was already planning his application. "Oh man it'd be so awesome to go there" enthused Ned Leeds, "Just imagine what the technology must be like there" said Peter just as eagerly. Even Michelle Jones, in her own taciturn way, was excited at the prospect. The students thoughts ranged from "Maybe I'll be able to take some Vibranium home", "How much sunblock should I take?" and "Sweet a chance to score with some African babes".

A few weeks later the results were announced "Congratulations to the following students who's applications have been accepted; Avril: Sally, Brant: Elizabeth, Carpenter: Julia, Drake: Robert..." Peter (along with most of the other students) waited eagerly to see if he'd been selected. As the list went along Peter's began to become slightly anxious. "Jones: Angelica, Morales: Miles and Parker: Peter...". With a rush of excitement Peter realised he was going to Wakanda! Suddenly Parker realised that neither Ned or MJ's names had been called. Peter turned to them "It sucks you're not coming too" said the brunette. Trying to hide their disappointment in their own ways MJ simply shrugged whilst Ned tried to keep positive "Maybe next time" he said.

The instant Peter got home he started preparing for the journey. When Parker wasn't packing he was reading up on as much about Wakanda he could find. "The Golden Tribe of Wakanda, also known as Panther Tribe, have reigned in a unbroken line for over 1,000,000 years" read May over her nephew's shoulder. "You're really looking forward to going huh champ?" Said the woman. "Totally it's gonna be amazing" replied the teen "Just wish Ned and MJ were going too". May nodded understandingly, "Well maybe get them something nice to make it up to them. Get me something too whilst you're at it, perhaps that handsome king of theirs" Said the brunette woman coyly. "May!" said Peter, somewhat aghast whilst his aunt just laughed.

Soon the day of departure arrived. After getting on the plane Peter started adjusting the camera Aunt May had given him to record his experience. The camera had belonged to Uncle Ben so Peter was being extra careful with it. "Cool camera" said a voice from the aisle. A boy about Peter's age with reddish brown hair had sat next to him with a smile on his face. "Uh thanks. Hi, I'm Peter Parker" said the brunette, offering his hand "Harry Osborn" the auburn haired boy replied taking the proffered hand. The name came as a shock to Peter "Osborn? Like Norman Osborn of Oscorp?" he asked. "Yep that's my dad".

On the flight the boys quickly became friends with Harry also introducing Peter to a couple of his schoolmates; Sam Alexander and Ava Ayala. Mostly the boys talked about Wakanda. "I heard that the children there ride on hover-bikes" said Osborn. "Cool" replied Spidey "I read that the same royal family has ruled since the country was founded and that king and the princess took part in the fight with Thanos". "Wow" said Harry, impressed, "Wonder if we'll see them".

As the plane landed the students piled onto a coach which took them along until it stopped outside what appeared to be thick forest. After a few minutes a crackling blue light appeared and the image of the forest peeled back, revealing a vast techno-rustic city.

After getting off the coach the group were greeting by a tall old man with a flattop and thick moustache. "Hello and _wamkelekile_ students, I am B'Tumba and I will be your guide". "Does anyone have any questions?" Several hands went up. "You" said the guide pointing to one of the boys near the back "Did you take part in the battle here?" he asked. "No child" replied the Wakanda, shaking his head, "I'm not a soldier just a civilian, but I did see some of it". Addressing the group B'Tumba said "The site has become a historic battlefield, and you're welcome to visit it if you wish to, but be careful". Another student, Ava, raised their hand and asked "Is there anywhere we're not allowed to go?" " _Umbuzo omhle_ The royal palace is naturally off-limits but you are welcome anywhere else, although I would recommend not going into the mountains as they are very cold and the Jabari Tribe, who live there, don't like intruders." After a few more questions the guide took the students to their accommodation where they were informed that their lessons would begin tomorrow but today they were free to do as they liked.

Peter and Harry decided to see where the Battle for Wakanda had taken place. Looking over the vast fields some points were clearly visible; enormous furrows where the alien digging machines had been, deep impact craters from Thanos' drop ships had landed and an intricate burn mark where Thor, Rocket and Groot had arrived via Bifrost. "Just imagine what'd would've been like" said Harry. "Probably would've been pretty scary." Replied Peter. "I guess" responded the auburn haired boy.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of bright colours, exotic smells and sights. Before long it was time to return to the accommodation. "You go on ahead Harry" said Peter "I wanna get some more pictures before headed back". "Sure see you there" replied his new friend. Peter backed into an alleyway to try and find an out of sight wall to climb for some better shots. As he did so the hero suddenly bumped into someone knocking them, and himself, to the floor.

"Hey! what's the big idea?" said a pretty girl who looked in her teens in an irritated voice. "Sorry I wasn't- Princess?" Said Peter remembering the girl from the battle for Earth. "Spider-Boy? what're you doing here?" asked the princess dusting herself off as she got up. "Spider-Man." protested Peter "And I'm here for the foreign exchange. What're _you_ doing here?". "I live here _sidnege_ " remarked the young royal rolling her eyes. "I mean what're you doing in a back alley, shouldn't you be at the palace doing, I don't know, princess things?" Asked the American. At the question the dark skinned girl folded her arms indignantly "Being next in line for the throne means I can go where I want. And besides I  _like_ going into the city it lets me see the people". "Oh" was all Peter could think to say. Hearing his name being called Parker realised he needed to go "Well, bye i guess" he said "Goodbye. By the way, I'm not supposed to go out without an escort so don't tell anyone you saw me" Said Shuri.

The following morning the students were greeted by their teacher for the day who told them that they would be studying the Xhosa language. Assigned random partners the students started practising the language. Some, including Ava, Betty and Miles, picked it up without much difficulty after a while. Others, including Peter and Harry, didn't and were butchering it.

That night Harry was woken by the sound of something knocking against the window of the dorm he shared with Peter. Getting up to investigate the teen saw a girl standing outside "You're not Peter" she said when she saw him. "Uh no, you want me to get him?" asked Osborn, a nod was the girl's only response. "Uh Pete there's someone here to see you" Harry told his roommate, shaking him awake.

Wondering who'd want him at this hour Peter went up to the window and saw Shuri waiting there. "Princess? why're you here? asked Peter, confused. "Came to see you" said the dark skinned girl as if it was obvious. "Why?" said the brunette with a frown. The girl shrugged and said "I had some questions, come here and I'll explain" Shuri beckoned to the boy. Climbing out the window Peter went up to Shuri "Alright so what do you wanna know?". "For one thing where's the armour you were wearing at the battle?". "Shh!" said Peter in a panicked tone "Keep it down no one knows I'm Spider-Man and I wanna keep it that way. Can we go somewhere else?".

After going to a more secluded spot the teens talked away with Spidey explaining the Iron Spider armour, how he made his webbing and, with some coaxing, how he got his powers. "Let me get this straight" said the princess "So a spider bit you and you got superpowers?" disbelievingly. "It was a radioactive spider" explained the boy "Or possibly genetically modified, but not a regular spider." Shuri didn't look fully convinced. Just then a thought occurred to Peter "Hey, aren't you worried your brother will be mad at you for sneaking out?" This got him a scornful look "Please. Even if T'Challa knew that I snuck out he couldn't stop me. And besides his Pantherness is out of the country for a while, along with our mother."

The next few weeks were a whirl of knowledge for Peter as spent the days learning (although he still had trouble with Xhosa) and the nights with Shuri. The two teens quickly bonded over a love of pop culture and technology. The Wakandan girl took particular delight in showing Spidey her brother's 'blooper reel' on her Kimoyo Beads. "So after he goes flying he's like 'Delete that footage'" laughed Shuri. "And he really believed you that you did?" said Peter also laughing, "Bought it completely" smirked the girl.

As Parker started walking away Shuri called out to him "Peter, wait", catching him up the princess leaned towards the brunette and gave him a kiss on the cheek " _bmnandi obuhle_ " she said with a smirk. Their meetings after that got more flirtatious and quickly became full make-out sessions with some light petting.

One day Peter found a note in his room which said simply 'Come to the Citadel tonight, I'll be waiting, you'll know my room. S'.

When night fell and everyone else was asleep Spider-Man slid open his window and set off towards the royal home.

Slipping past the Dora Milaje, Peter began scaling the wall trying to work out which room was Shuri's. It didn't take Parker long to figure it out, a holographic image of a spider above the open window was a big giveaway. Taking the invitation, Peter slid in and took in the sight that awaited him.

The chocolate skinned girl lay on the bed, wearing nothing but white lingerie and a seductive smile. Turning to face him the princess' smile widened. "Good evening, Mr Parker, I've been expecting you" said Shuri running a hand along her covered folds and cocking a finger with the other. Dry mouthed at the sight, the webslinger threw off his clothes to join the girl on the bed. The teens then started tongue wrestling.

To Peter's disappointment Shuri then pushed him away. "Hang on I want to give you something before we start", "Hold out your arm". Confused and horny Parker did so. The Wakandan girl then reached for a device and injected something into Peter's arm. "Ow. What was that for?" he asked. " _umntwana omkhulu_. That didn't hurt" said Shuri "And I just gave you a Birth Control neural implant, everyone in Wakanda has one." explained the girl "It stops unwanted pregnancies and prevents STD's." "Now let's get to it."

Restarting the kiss Peter reached into Shuri's panties to gently run his fingers along her crotch. The princess appreciated the attention and returned the favour by wrapping delicate fingers around Peter's hardness and stroking gently. Reaching behind Shuri, Peter started fumbling at her bra strap and eventually managed to unhook it. Putting his mouth on the perky mounds Peter started sucking and licking. Shuri gave a moan and in response increased the speed of Peter's handjob.

Soon Shuri wanted more than just fingers and, undoing her garter belt, guided her partner's head down to her pussy. Peter ran his tongue around the chocolate folds and then darted it in and out as fast as he could. "Uh yeah, keep doing that" panted Shuri. The hero's previous experiences had paid off and soon the princess was spurting. Peter licked his lips, noting the sweetness of Shuri's cum. With bedroom eyes Shuri said "My turn". Sitting back Parker spread his legs giving the girl full access to his length.

The Wakandan rapidly flicked her tongue across Peter's tip and fondled the rest with her fingers. Shuri's gentleness was a new experience for the young hero compared to his previous encounters, not that it stopped him from enjoying the sensation. The chocolate girl's licks gradually slowed down before she ever so slowly took more of the cock into her mouth. With a warm wetness spreading down his hardness, Peter began spewing precum into Shuri's mouth, which she licked up happily. The princess sped up, using her now free hands, she gently fondled the webslinger's balls and any part of his crotch that wasn't in her mouth.

"Faster, Shuri" was all Peter could think to say to his current partner. Shuri then took in the whole of Peter's erection and started deepthroating, flicking her tongue as she did so. "Ah yes. Keep that up and I'm gonna cum" cried Peter. The Wakandan girl seemed to take that as a challenge and pursed her lips around his length. "Shuri, I'm gonna cum" announced the hero. With a pop the princess then took her lips off Peter's dick and started rubbing again "Let it out across my face" she instructed. As the boy blew his load Shuri stuck out her tongue, letting the white splash against her dark skin.

"You taste good Parker" commented the heir, slurping the hero's essence off her face. "You ready for more?" asked Peter. Instead of an answer the girl turned away from her partner and stuck her ass into the air. "The instant I say so I want you to fuck me as hard as you can" said the princess. "But-" Peter started "No buts! do it" commanded the heir. "As you wish" said Peter. Shuri looked bemused "Princess Bride joke? Really?". "Couldn't resist" said Peter, before reaching out to scissor the girl's entrance. "Here I come" warned Peter as he slid his boner into the girl's waiting snatch, groaning at the tightness as he did so.

Tensing at the intrusion, Shuri's walls clenched around Peter. "Go slowly" said the heir in a quiet voice. Inch by inch Spidey eased into the Wakandan girl's love hole, trying not to blow his load too soon.

"Just a minute" said the heir through clenched teeth. Shuri quickly adjusted to having Peter inside her and then told him to start thrusting. Sliding out and in slowly Peter took hold of the chocolate girl's shoulders to steady himself. "Now Hero" said the princess. Parker's thrusts accelerated until his was pounding Shuri as fast as he could go. "Fuck, yes, yes, keep it up" cried out the princess.

An idea came to Peter, taking a hand off of his partner's shoulder he sucked on a finger, lubing it up, and slid it into the heir's rear entrance. "Fuck!" cried Shuri, surprised by the intrusion. Peter wondered if he'd gone too far "You want me to stop?" he asked worriedly. "I didn't say that," grunted Shuri "Just warn me next time". At the words 'Next time' Peter pushed another finger into the ring of muscle.

If someone had told Peter a few weeks ago that he'd be in Wakanda having sex with the princess he'd of thought they were playing some kind of sick joke. Thrusting hard Peter watched as the dark skinned girl writhed under his ministrations, loving every minute. "Ahhh Peter! Fuck me I'm close" moaned the heir. "M-me too Shuri" said Peter. Spider-Man then started fingering and thrusting harder, adamant not to cum first.

As her release came all the princess could say was "Peeteeer!", her juices coating Peter's member. "P-princess, I-I'm about to.." forced out the young hero "Cum inside me, it's safe remember" urged Shuri. "Ahh" Spidey let loose painting Shuri's inner walls white.

The duo lay down to catch their breath for a minute before the princess climbed over Peter and carefully lapped their combined juices off Peter's cock. When she had finished Shuri planted another rough kiss on Peter "Same time tomorrow _inkwenkwe_?" she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 5  
> Next Chapter: General Maintenance  
> Translations: wamkelekile: welcome, umbuzo omhle: good question, sidenge: stupid, bmnandi obuhle: goodnight handsome, umntwana omkhulu: big baby, inkwenkwe: lover boy  
> I admit some of this chapter is perhaps a bit dull but I was struggling a little for content.  
> On a personal aside I ship MCU Peter and Shuri even if they've never met.


	6. General Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching the princess with her new lover, the leader of the Dora Milaje is intrigued and decides to find out for herself what the girl sees in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of the pure filth that is my story.  
> Please R&R.  
> Like last time there will be some Xhosa words in this chapter and again translations have been provided at the bottom. I've used Google Translate so they may not be exact.  
> Enjoy.

Since the events of The Decimation, General Okoye had taken to personally patrolling the halls of the Royal Citadel to ensure nothing happened to the royals. As she marched along Okoye was ready to call it a night and get some sleep the general stopped when her ears caught a faint sound. Pausing, the bald woman stopped and cocked her head to see if it came again. A few seconds later it did. When the general heard the sound again she decided to go and investigate.

Okoye suddenly realised that the noises were coming from Princess Shuri's room! Hurriedly the woman headed to the girl's room, mentally preparing herself for any situation. Tightening her grip on her spear the woman gradually pushed the door open.

What the general hadn't prepared for was seeing the princess on all fours, screwing a white boy. With the door open the bald woman could clearly hear, "Uh, Peter! Yes!" and "Shuri!" Transfixed and unable to look away, Okoye saw that whoever this 'Peter' was he certainly seemed to be satisfying the princess.

With a slight tingle in her loins, it occurred to Okoye that she hadn't had sex like that since her wedding night. Coming to her senses, and deciding that the princess wasn't in any danger, the general resolved to deal with it in the morning.

Before she left the mahogany skinned woman's Kimoyo Beads alerted her that she had an incoming call. Touching the flashing bead conjured the image of the sovereign of Wakanda. "My king." said Okoye respectfully. "General Okoye." greeted T'Challa "Mother and I will be home in a few days and I would appreciate it if you would let Shuri know." The woman nodded "Of course my king. I'll tell her in the morning," she assured, "Thank you General." Said the Black Panther, who then ended the communication.

In her chambers Okoye tossed and turned but, try as she might, she couldn't get the image of the princess and the boy out of her mind. " _Demethi!_ " cursed the woman. Okoye reached under her bed for something she'd acquired following W'Kabi's arrest, and their subsequent divorce, after the events of Killmonger's brief rule. The Vibranium dildo was warm in the bald woman's hand. The metal rod slid smoothly into Okoye's pussy, shaking slightly as it did so. As she pleasured herself the general was still unable to shake the image of the Shuri and her lover. What was it that had impressed her so much? It was fairly common knowledge in Wakanda that the princess had high standards for most things. So why was this boy different? With a grunt Okoye squirted onto the fake cock. Before falling asleep an idea started to form.

Early the next morning Okoye went back into the citadel with the intention of talking to the princess. As the mahogany skinned woman was about to open the door the knob started to turn. Okoye ducked out of view. A white teenager with short brown hair walked out the door, closely followed by a naked Shuri. Okoye watched as the two shared a passionate kiss and the young royal slipped something into the boy's hand. With a jolt the general realised that they were a pair of panties that appeared to be wet. He  _must've_ been good thought Okoye, and in the back of her mind she wondered  _how_ good.

As she watched the boy leave Okoye thought he looked vaguely familiar but decided not to worry about it. Knocking Shuri's door resulted in the sound of frantic rustling of clothes from inside. "Come in." The princess' voice called. The bald woman had to stop herself from grinning at the girl's dishevelled appearance, including lop-sided ox buns and a back to front shirt.

"Is there a problem General?" Said Shuri in, what she thought was, a controlled voice. "No Princess." replied the red and gold armoured woman "I received a communication from the king and your mother to say that they would be back soon." The heir to the throne visibly relaxed "Oh. Okay, thank you General." she replied. "Princess..." said Okoye, "Yes, General?", "Who was the boy earlier?" Shuri looked like an antelope in the headlights "What boy?" she tried. Okoye raised an eyebrow at the young royal "Princess, I have known you since you were a baby. I know when you're lying."

Shuri's shoulders slumped "Are you going to tell T'Challa and Mother?" Okoye considered this "Maybe. Who was he?" asked the bald woman. The princess sighed, "His name is Peter Parker, Spider-Man, he's here for the foreign exchange." she explained. Okoye thought for a moment and then remembered "Spider-Man. The one who does this yes?" she asked, folding her middle and ring fingers in. Shuri nodded 'Well', thought Okoye to herself 'At least he's not just some _completely_ random outsider'.

With a completely straight face the general asked "How was he?". The girl looked dumbfounded "What?". "Last night." Elaborated the bald woman "How was he?". Shuri stared at the older woman for a beat before brightening up with the realisation that the general wasn't going to tell anyone. "Sensational" she breathed dreamily. 'I'll be the judge of that' thought Okoye but simply nodded to the girl and started out the door "By the way Princess, your shirt is on backwards".

Despite his best efforts Peter Parker couldn't concentrate on his lessons. Although the lesson on the various usages of Vibranium was fascinating, Peter's kept thinking about his past few weeks. First Pepper, then Michelle, Wanda, Carol and now Princess Shuri, the teen couldn't help but wonder if anyone else would try jump his bones (not that that would be such a bad thing he thought).

Peter was jarred back to reality by a sharp elbow in his side by the girl sitting next to him. "Focus Parker" snapped Ava Ayala "She's gonna tell us about the Black Panther suit" she eagerly went on.

"- And whilst we can't tell you _everything_." said the teacher, clicking a button and causing a hologram to appear "We can show _some_ of the features of our king's Panther Habit. For example it is completely bulletproof". The hologram showed a robotic arm unloading a gun onto the suit without even ripping the fabric and causing a purple glow to appear. "The suit can store kinetic energy to be released at will" went on the teacher. The wearer of the suit then slammed his hand into the ground, sending out a purple shock wave which sent surrounding objects flying. That impressed many of the students. "And of course," continued the lecturer "the Vibranium claws". The image showed a close up of the suit's hands as they slashed into a thick sheet of metal like a hot knife through butter. The final display seemed to especially fascinate the Hispanic girl beside Parker.

When Peter and the others arrived back at the dorms they saw Mr. Harrington (who'd come along as their chaperone) talking to the most intimidating woman the webslinger had ever seen. Wearing red with golden armour on the neck and shoulders, the woman had an intricately tattooed shaven head and in her hand she held a wicked looking spear which she obviously knew how to use.

"Uh, Peter could you come here please?" called out Mr. Harrington. 'Crap they know about me and Shuri' thought Peter as he approached. Suddenly the young hero recognised the woman from the final battle against Thanos and relaxed a tiny bit, maybe it was Avengers related.

The mahogany skinned woman looked at Peter somewhat disapprovingly "You are Peter Parker?" she asked. "Uh. Yes Ma'am" said the hero. "Hmm." said the woman "I am General Okoye. Please come with me."

The stoic woman took Spidey into a hover car where she remained quiet for the duration of the journey. As the two arrived at a large building the teen decided to speak up "Um General?", Okoye turned to face Peter "Is this y'know an Avengers thing?" he asked hopefully. "No." replied the bald woman "This is personal". 'Shit' thought Peter.

Entering the building, Okoye gestured with her head to the young hero "Follow" was all she said. Peter gulped and silently prayed that sleeping with the princess wasn't punishable by death in Wakanda. When the mahogany woman stopped at a door Peter's nerves increased.

To the webslinger's immense relief the door didn't lead to a torture or execution chamber, but instead a spartan bedroom. "Sit down Parker" instructed the general, gesturing to a chair. "Yes Ma'am." replied the teen, swiftly doing so. Okoye rested her spear on hooks on her wall before sitting opposite the teen.

Before speaking Okoye made prolonged eye contact with Peter "Now then _nkwnekwe_ let's talk". "Okaaayy..." said Peter hesitantly "About what?". "About you and Princess Shuri" replied the armoured woman calmly. Despite his previous track record Spider-Man tried to lie "Princess who?" The look on the bald woman's face told Peter that it wasn't worth trying anymore. "What about Shuri?" sighed Spidey, "Is she just a  _ngokukhawuleza_ to you?" Inquired the general. Not understanding the word Peter couldn't respond. The bald woman asked again "Are you just using her for sex?"  "What? No" said Spidey indignantly "That's just a... bonus. I mean I'm pretty sure a relationship wouldn't work but she's smart and funny and she cares about the people, and I want to at least be friends" went on the teen hero "With benefits" he added.

General Okoye stood up and once again stared Parker in the eye. Suddenly her posture relaxed and she smiled "I believe you" said the dark skinned woman. "Oh, thank God" exhaled Peter "So does that mean I can go?" The general smiled again "Not yet, first you must show me what impressed her so much."

His previous experiences clued Spider-Man into what was going to happen next, 'these pheromones are gonna be the death of me' he thought. Okoye started peeling off her armour and soon she was showing off her body, honed by years of training "Like what you see?" she asked. "Totally" said Peter. "Good" replied the general "Now it's your turn." As Peter stripped the bald woman couldn't help but notice his athletic physique.

"Hmm, not bad" commented the older woman "You can satisfy girls, but let's see how well you do with a warrior". "You can start by giving this some attention" Said Okoye spreading her pussy lips. Kneeling on the floor Peter obediently started tracing the general's lower lips with his tongue, and gently fondled her clitoris at the same time. "Hrrn, keep going" grunted Okoye trying not to show the waves of pleasure that were travelling up her. In reply Parker doubled his efforts and pressed his tongue as far as it could reach into the mahogany skinned woman's pussy. Okoye was starting to gain an understanding of Shuri's choice, she couldn't deny the boy knew how to use his tongue.

Okoye was close to cumming but she was adamant to draw out their session as long as she could and told Peter to stop. "Now let's test your stamina" said the general, sitting Peter on the bed. Okoye wasted no time engulfing Peter's meat in her warm mouth and sucking on it like a lollipop. It took Spidey a considerable amount of self control not to burst there and then, the Wakandan was an expert cocksucker. To show he could give as well as receive Peter bucked his hips as the woman blew him. Despite his efforts Peter couldn't stop from shooting his load into the bald woman's mouth.

Okoye then slowly dragged her lips off Peter's pole, as if determined not to spill a single drop of cum, and, looking Peter in the eye, gradually swallowed the load. The erotic sight quickly got Spidey hard again. "Lie down" said Okoye. After the teen did so Okoye crawled forward until her torso was level with Peter's crotch. Lifting her mahogany melons the general sandwiched the sausage between them. The soft breasts were dragged up and down, accompanied by quick licks at, the teen's lower head.

Peter was quickly brought back to his peak and with a cry shot his juices across Okoye's face and tits. "You lasted longer than I thought" commented the bald woman "I trust Shuri gave you an implant?" she then asked. Peter answered affirmatively. The general gave Peter's cock another slurp before lowering her toned form onto the young hero's waiting hardness.

Okoye was looser than Shuri but just as warm and even wetter. Lifting herself off Peter the mahogany woman then pushed herself back down. Soon the general was jackhammering up and down on Peter's cock. Leaning forward again Okoye breathed into the brunette's ear, "Play with my breasts, be rough". "Yes Ma'am" said Parker before taking a dusky nipple into his eager mouth. Biting down on the cushy tits Spidey alternated between squeezing and sucking each boob. As she bounced the dark skinned woman kept calling out " _Hamba, hamba, hamba!"_. For the third time that day Peter felt close to cumming and mentally thanked his enhanced recovery time. "General I'm about to blow" said Peter. The only indication that the bald woman had heard him was her riding him even harder.

Once more Spidey shot, his 'webs' gushing out of the dark cunt. Peter's seed was joined by Okoye's shortly afterwards, screaming out " _Ewe!_ " a flood of ejaculate rushed out of the general's well fucked hole. The Dora Milaje then scooped up the combined spunk and began sucking it up before offering her fingers to Peter.

When he had recovered Peter said "So how'd I do?". A tongue down his throat was the Wakandan woman's initial answer "Passed with, as you say, flying colours", "Now I certainly understand why the princess kept letting you sleep with her". "Thanks, I promised to see her again tonight" admitted the webslinger. The general smiled "Well you'd best practice some more" she said, a hand drifting to his member.

After a few more rounds Okoye could take no more and told Parker to return. When asked about where he'd been the teen manged to come up with a convincing enough excuse (too bad I can't).

Before too long it was time for the students to go back home and for a final treat they were told that they would be receiving a royal farewell. As Peter packed his things (Harry had already done his) there was a knock on his door. Opening it revealed a grinning Shuri "Hello Peter" she said "So you and General Okoye hmm?". The princess laughed at the hero's panicked face "Relax, she told me all about you two knocking boots." "So what're you doing here?" asked Parker. "Duh!" scoffed the Wakandan, "I came to give you a  _special_ goodbye". Peter's eyes lit up at the prospect "Sorry  _mhle_ not  _that_ kind, as much as I'd like to" said Shuri, reading the brunette's expression. "Oh" said a somewhat dejected hero. "I didn't say I don't have something for you" the royal then said. "Here" she handed a string of Kimoyo Beads to the boy. "Call me" said the princess, before giving Peter a smacking kiss on the lips.

As the teens clambered back onto the coach they saw a tall man dressed in a black robe (and escorted by several armoured and shaven headed women) waving to them. At the king's sides stood two people. An older woman, also dressed in black, with a large hat and a serene expression stood to one side and on the other was a teenage girl her with an impish grin and her hair in a large bun.

Osborn could've sworn he'd seen the girl before and, frowning, he turned to the boy next to him saying; "Hey Pete, isn't that your friend from the other night?" Peter simply shrugged and joined the other students in waving.

On the plane Peter knew he'd never forget his time in Wakanda and resolved to return there one day. Tired, Spider-Man lent back and closed his eyes, his last thought before falling asleep was 'I wonder how MJ and the others are doing'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 6.  
> Next Chapter: Come Into my Parlour.  
> Translations: Demethi: Damn it, nkwnekwe: boy, ngokukhawuleza: quick sex girl (I'm surprised there's a word for that), hamba: go, ewe: yes, mhle: handsome  
> Double upload today, get in.


	7. Come Into my Parlour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from the past brings a new lady into Peter's life. But was she worth the price paid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seventh chapter of Parker Luck.  
> As per usual would you kindly R&R.  
> More foreign words, yay, this time Russian I have translated at the bottom.  
> You guys should know the asterisk deal by now.  
> Quick warning: This chapter may involve *trace* amounts of time travel so if you meet yourself wherever you're reading this, don't make eye contact. That'll wipe out time. Entirely. Forward and back. So do both yourselves a favour and let that handsome devil go about their business.

Adjusting the grip on his sword, Clint Barton plunged the blade deep into the heart. With a grunt he sank to his knees. Ronin then became dimly aware of someone entering. "Mr. Barton! What's going on?" 

 ******    **E** **arlier ****

Carol's assessment of Clint had been right. Unable to let of of his anger and regret from the Time Heist and the actions of the Mad Titan, the archer had turned to alcohol in an attempt to soothe the pain. Even though Clint was something of a mentor to Wanda and had formed an unlikely friendship with the king of Wakanda, he knew he'd never have a friend like Natasha. Years spent training and going on missions together had forged an unbreakable bond between the two, each considering the other family.

The rational part of Barton knew that the Russian had sacrificed herself for the greater good, and without it they'd never have been able to restore the dusted and defeat Thanos, but the irrational part couldn't accept that.

Shortly after Tony's funeral Clint had begun drinking. One day during a drunken stupor, an idea came to him, clear as day. He could bring Nat back!

Since that insight, the swordsman quit drinking and devoted every waking minute to studying Quantum Mechanics, Quantum Physics, Engineering, Mechanics and dozens of other subjects. Digging through the Avengers' files had rewarded Clint with the discovery of the blueprints for the Quantum Platforms they'd used to pull off the Time Heist and send Steve back to return the stones (and Mjolnir). Further digging and research enabled Barton to pinpoint the exact time of when they first departed, where the current time was on the quantum scale and _precisely_ when to leave the Quantum Realm to arrive back in the present.

After the stones had been returned most of the Avengers had wanted to destroy the Quantum Platform to prevent misuse. But Prof Hulk couldn't bring himself to, so instead he dismantled it and put into one of the facility's back rooms. Clint had found the platform at an earlier time and had begun reassembling it whilst learning how it worked.

Several weeks later the machine was fully functioning and Barton now possessed the knowledge to operate it.

The archer was ready to put his plan into action.

Typing away at the console Clint fired up the device. Donning his quantum suit he stepped onto the platform and waited. Promptly Clint was catapulted into a tunnel of bright lights and incomprehensible images. Looking at the device on his wrist told Barton that the first part of his plan had been successful, he'd arrived the morning just before the Time Heist. The next step was to ensure his past self didn't interfere. In preparation for that Clint had brought along a powerful and fast acting sedative.

Slipping into his room Barton was fortunate enough not to wake his past self. The sedative would ensure that the other Barton would stay asleep.

Soon after the Avengers gathered to execute their plan. Clint had to restrain himself from becoming emotional at the sight of his old friend. When the platform was activated Barton once again found himself in the Quantum Realm. Approaching his and Natasha's stop, the archer steeled himself for his next action. "Nat, something's wrong. My beacon's going haywire!" As the woman neared her friend Clint grasped her in a tight embrace. Activating the homing beacon the duo were catapulted into the present (or the future depending on how you look at it).

As soon as they had landed Barton dashed for his sword and hacked away, before thrusting it through the heart of the machine, twisting it as he did so and ensuring it couldn't be used again. Giving a grunt of relief the adrenaline rush wore off, sending him to his knees.

Spider-Man had decided to stay at the facility again that weekend (and maybe spend some  _quality_ time with Wanda). Headed to his room Peter heard a commotion coming from one of the back rooms. Curious, the webslinger decided to check it out.

Greeting Parker was an unusual sight; A large machine sat in the centre of the room, smoking and sparking and with a sword sticking out of it. Kneeling by the machine was  ~~Hawkeye~~   _Ronin_ , wearing a strange white and red outfit. "Mr. Barton! What's going on?"

******

All Clint could so was look at the young hero with a glazed expression. A feminine groan caught Peter's attention. Lying a bit away from the man was a beautiful woman dressed the same way. " _Chto za chert?_  Clint? What just happened?" she asked in a husky voice. With a jolt Spidey recognised her, she was the Black Widow! 'But', thought Parker 'isn't she dead?' Outside the facility was a memorial depicting the fallen heroes; Quicksilver, Vision, Iron Man and her.

Peter had no idea what to do but figured the others might. "Uh, guys we've got a... situation here".

First to arrive was Sam, now clad in the red, white and blue of Captain America, closely followed by Banner, "Nat?" they asked. For a minute the two stared in shock before Wilson came to his senses. "Alright what's going on here?" he questioned the arachnid hero, "I don't know I swear, I just came in and saw this." explained Parker. Sam directed the same question at Clint "I brought her back." was all he said.

Sitting in the meeting room were several heroes, curious as to why Sam had called the meeting. At the head of the table was Captain America, next to him were the experts on Quantum mechanics; Hank and Janet Pym along with their daughter Hope (A.K.A Wasp) and her partner Scott Lang (A.K.A Ant-Man) along with Professor Hulk. Also present were Rhodey (A.K.A War Machine) and the recent time travellers.

Most of the meeting alternated between arguing the mechanics of time travel, discussing the ramifications of bringing Past Natasha to the current time, and berating Clint for his actions.

Although trying his best, Spider-Man wasn't fully able to concentrate on the conversations. This was due to Scarlet Witch and Captain Marvel (who was staying on Earth for a while) stroking him under the table, whilst simultaneously glaring daggers at the other woman and trying to push her hand away (Peter knew he'd have to deal with that in the future).

The conversations quickly turned into arguments.

Eventually Natasha had had enough "Alright will someone please tell me what's going on? What happened to Tony, Steve and the others? And why is everyone staring at me?"

With a sigh Rhodey spoke up "Alright, so about a year ago, during the Time Heist, you traded your life for the Soul Stone. With all the stones we restored everyone, but a past version of Thanos found out we had the stones and brought his army to take them. We beat him but Tony sacrificed himself to do so. Steve went to the past to put the stones back but chose to stay there and grow old and made Sam the new Cap." "Plus Thor, Nebula and Rocket went into space." He added as an afterthought.

If surprised by all this the spy didn't show it. "So how am I here now? And what did Clint do?" she asked the Colonel calmly. "I'm getting to that" he complained "With everyone back things have been pretty normal lately but Clint here, decided to go back in time and pull you out of your time into ours." "He also sabotaged the time machine." piped up Spidey.

"Thanks Rhodey, Kid" said Sam who then spoke to the green man next to him "Bru-Prof H, can you fix it?" "I don't know. Maybe. It'll take a long time either way." replied the scientist. "Well I guess you're staying here for a while Nat" sighed Wilson.

The ex spy was caught up on current events and started, with some difficulty, settling back into life. An unavoidable fact of her existence now was the discomfort that seemed to follow her everywhere and affect everyone. Only two people didn't seem to be bothered by her being there. Clint acted like nothing had ever happened and, to a degree, that helped but it also made it harder for Nat to accept that she  _would_ have to return to the past and die. The other person was the teenage hero Spider-Man, Peter Parker, who, in his own awkward way, treated like a person, not some kind of anachronism. It didn't hurt that he wasn't bad looking for his age and had a certain something about him that really grabbed her attention.

Sitting on the edge of his bed Peter had a lot on his mind. A soft moan came from the bed and a naked brunette sat up "Peter is everything alright?" asked Wanda. "I'm fine Wanda, just thinking about Ms. Romanov. I kinda worry about how she's doing". Wanda smiled at her lover's compassion "That's sweet of you Peter, but Nat's one of the toughest people I've ever met. I'm sure she'll be fine." "I guess you're right." consented the young man, resolving to talk to her anyway.

Combat practice helped take the Russian's mind off things and so she spent a lot of time in the training room. With the training bots on maximum level she couldn't afford to think about anything else as she dodged their blows and repulsor blasts (Why had they even been given those? she wondered), kicking and striking at the padded areas as she did so. One training bot remained and, no matter how hard Natasha tried, it just would not stay down.

A powerful kick made the bot skid along the floor and, for a moment, Nat thought it might finally stay, but then it started to raise itself. Her frustrations at being time displaced, at being treated like a pariah, with everything boiling over, the ex spy pulled out her pistols and, with a scream of rage, riddled the automaton with bullets until both ran empty. Even that wasn't enough for Nat. Kneeling over the bot she pummelled its head over and over, tearing the padding and making her knuckles bleed. " _Umri glupaya mashina!_ " she yelled, reverting to her native language.

"Um. I think you got it." A voice said. The redhead whipped around, pointing her empty guns at the source. Spider-Man stood there with his hands up and an alarmed look on his mask. "Whoa! Don't shoot!" The woman was silent as she holstered them.

"Ms. Romanov you're bleeding." pointed out the teen. Looking at her hands the woman saw that the skin was indeed split and torn. "I think you should go to the infirmary." Peter said. Natasha nodded but made no effort to move. When Peter realised this he gently took the spy by the arm and led her.

As the young hero bandaged her hands Natasha felt ashamed for letting emotions get the best of her. "There. Done Ms. Romanov". The redhead looked at the work, somewhat sloppy but it'd do. "I wish you hadn't seen that" were the first words she'd said in a while. At that Peter smiled (he'd taken his mask off) "Don't worry about it. Everyone looses their cool sometimes. It's okay to let it out."

The red haired woman gave Spidey and appraising look "You're wise beyond your years Peter." She said. "Um thank you?" 'Maybe giving into emotions isn't  _such_ a bad thing' thought Nat. Natasha leaned across to Peter and tenderly pressed her lips to his.

Peter shouldn't have been surprised by this action but was still caught off guard. The red haired woman pressed harder against the webslinger and slowly brought her tongue into it. Just as suddenly as she had initiated it Romanov broke off the kiss "Peter, I'm giving you a chance to say no here." In answer the teen kissed her back and started to pull off his suit.

In response to this Natasha unzipped her catsuit and unclasped her belt, letting both fall to the floor. At the sight of this Parker got hard almost instantly "You're gorgeous Ms. Romanov." "Peter, we're about to have sex, my name's Nat." She told him. "Now what do we have here?" The Russian said as the teen took off his underwear, showing his hardness. "Sit back and I'll give you something" Nat told him sexily. Gathering her large bust into her hands Black Widow wrapped them around Peter's member. Nat's breasts weren't as firm as Okoye's but they were bigger and softer and just as pleasurable around Peter's cock. "God Nat that's so good" said the teen. With a smirk Natasha started to lick the hardness between her breasts.

Nat opened her mouth wider and swallowed Peter's member bobbing her head rapidly. If not for his recent practice the combined sensation of Black Widow's tits and mouth would've been too much for Parker. Peter took hold of Natasha's head and encouraged her to go faster. The teen held out as long as he could before blasting into Romanov's mouth. The redhead drew back and slowly opened her mouth to let some hot spunk drip onto her jugs.

The heroine then set about flicking her tongue to clean off the webslinger's cock and get him ready again. Spidey once again thanked his increased recovery as he was soon rock-hard and eager. "I want you to lie back and eat me out." Said Natasha as she positioned her shapely form above Peter. Spreading and scissoring the pink wetness above him Parker felt a warmth and a softness engulfing his length again. Spider-Man's tongue dragged up and down the heroine's cunt and then delved as deep into her core as it could reach.

Nat moaned around Peter which sent vibrations down his length. The hero put his hands to work with one set of fingers joining his tongue and the other sliding into Natasha's other hole. The sixty-nine went on for a few more minutes until, with a loud moan the Russian's pussy juices flooded into Peter's mouth. Parker briefly stopped his tonguing to lick away the juices. Bucking his hips hard, Peter then came for the second time. "Wanna do something, follow my lead" Nat informed her partner.

Standing up the ex spy pressed herself against a wall and waved her ass at Peter. He joined her instantly probing her tight anus with his fingers and tracing it with his tongue. "Slowly it's been a while." Commented Natasha. Deciding to be creative with 'slowly' Spider-Man carefully pressed the tip of his penis against Nat's anus without penetrating. Ever so gradually the brunette slid into the redhead. "Keep teasing me and I'll stop" warned Romanov. When faced with that threat Peter firmly grabbed Natasha's ass and pushed the remaining meat into it. The redhead grunted "Uh,  _trakhni moyu zadnitsu_ Peter!" Guessing her meaning, Spidey thrust hard again and again. To further stimulate the older woman Spidey took the her soft melons in his hands squeezing them and pinching the nipples.

With a cry Spider-Man gave his third release filling Natasha. Even with his stamina Spidey had to sit and rest for a minute. Natasha waited patiently and, in the meantime, played with her pussy. As soon as he signalled his readiness, Romanov sashayed over to the brunette, skewering her oozing vagina onto Peter's member. Going slowly at first the ex spy quickly sped up with a twist of her hips.

Crying out Peter was swiftly silenced by a perky nipple in his mouth, which he promptly sucked on like a baby. "Ah, Ah yes s-stand up" Managed Black Widow. Mirroring the last time he was with a redhead Spider-Man scooped up the woman and slammed his hardness into her. Peter and Natasha stared into each other's eyes passion ablaze within and knew that both were close.

The lovers had a brief exchange; "Harder! I'm about to cum" "Uunn, so am I". Their combined release splattered over the infirmary floor. Romanov wasn't quite done yet, scooping copious amounts of cum out of her well fucked hole, she fed it to Peter who mimicked her. A sudden and rather foolish thought came to Parker and, before he could stop himself, he asked "You don't kill guys after sex do you?" A sultry smile crossed Nat's face "Not if they can fuck me like that I don't."

Returning from a shower Peter saw a note on his door which read 'Spidey, where have you been? Hope was looking for you.-Rhodey'. The hero wondered what that was about but figured it could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 7  
> Translations: Chto za chert: What the hell, Umri glupaya mashina: Die stupid machine, trakhni moyu zadnitsu: fuck my ass  
> I was originally gonna do this one later but I had a clear plan for this one so bumped it up.  
> Next Chapter: Hall Pass.


	8. Hall Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When told about an arrangement between the insect themed super-couple. Peter embraces his theme, trying his hand at being predatory with a wasp in his web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter No.8 of my ongoing work.  
> Single asterisk sound, double flashback yadda, yadda, yadda...  
> Note: There will be some creative usage of web fluid in this chapter as well as a more dominant Spidey (it won't last)  
> Note: This chapter will probably be a bit shorter than previous ones

Experimentation can make for a healthy couple. At least that was the reasoning of Hope Van Dyne and Scott Lang who wanted to add a bit of spice to their relationship.

The duo cared deeply for each other, and had a healthy sexual relationship as well, but they both craved some excitement now and then. Most of the ideas they looked up were rejected; Playing games (too boring), Naked weekends (no time for that being superheroes and often needing to do civilian work), Shower sex (fun at first but got old quickly), Watching porn together (again got old quickly and they couldn't agree on what to watch) and Scott's idea; Shrunken sex (too risky, could damage something in the suits). After a while the couple settled on a Hall Pass, every so often Scott or Hope gave the other permission to sleep with someone else. The only issues with that idea were who to pick and when to use it.

Looking at the note he'd been left the other day Spidey tried to remember who Hope was (and why she would be looking for him) but came up blank. Once again the young hero decided it could wait until after school.

Greeted by Ned and MJ, (the latter somewhat more  _enthusiastically_ ) Peter caught them up what'd been happening. "Damn." whistled Ned "So not only was Black Widow brought back from the dead but she banged you as well? You get all the luck." MJ was impressed too, and began questioning Peter about the experience whilst taking mental notes. "Hey I just remembered something," mentioned Ned out of the blue a few minutes later. "Apparently we're getting a visitor today for some kinda demonstration." That caught the lovers' attention. "Who?" Asked MJ. Ned could only shrug "Dunno, but it's supposed to be someone important and something really cool".

Later in the day a special assembly was called. "Good afternoon students." greeted the principal "Today we have some special guests. If you would kindly introduce yourselves?" That was directed at a grey-haired couple and the younger woman with them. The man stepped forward "Hello my name is Hank Pym, this is my wife Janet and our daughter Hope." the women waved to the students. 'Hope Pym?' Wondered Spidey, the name  _did_ sound vaguely familiar.

The old man continued "We are going to be demonstrating Pym Particles for you today." "Now some of you may be wondering what Pym Particles are, well let's show you. Janet if you please." The older woman reached into her pocket revealing a cylindrical container with a couple of vials inside, filled with a red substance. "These are Pym Particles" said Hank "Sub-Atomic particles which change the distance between atoms, making whatever they touch change in size. To demonstrate this Hope has a selection of everyday items." At her cue the brown haired woman reached into the large bag she was carrying and pulled out a random collection of items.

When Pym Particles were touched to the items they shrank down to a fraction of the size or rapidly grew. The students were very impressed by all this. "Now any questions?" said Hank. Several hands went up. "Are there any questions  _not_ about Ant-Man?" Several hands went down. "Or any about The Wasp?" Almost all the remaining hands went down. "So how do they work?" Asked a student "Well" began Pym and launched into a long scientific explanation filled with technobabble.

Hope was bored. She'd had dinner plans with Scott and had wanted to get ready but, at her parents insistence, she'd come along to the demonstration (which in her opinion was a veiled attempt to get future employees for Pym Tech). 'Still' she thought 'at least the kids're enjoying themselves'. Looking out across the crowd she did see some who looked particularly interested, one of whom, a brown haired boy, looked vaguely familiar to her.

'Maybe he's one of Cassie's friends, the girl  _is_ high school aged now.' Thought Hope vaguely. It still jarred her to think five years had passed since The Snap. A buzz from her pocket distracted the younger Van Dyne from her thoughts. Checking her phone Hope saw a text from her boyfriend.  **Scott:** Hey Hope I know we had plans this evening but something's come up at work. Sorry.  **Hope:** Are you sure it's urgent?  **Scott:** Pretty sure. Luiz certainly made it sound like it was and you know what he's like. Reschedule?  **Hope:** Fine another time then.

Hope tired to hide her disappointment, it was the third time that week. Even knowing that X-Con security were still getting back on their feet post decimation and restoration, Hope felt that Scott may have been focusing too much on work. An idea came to Van Dyne for a way to try improve her evening. Messaging Scott again she said;  **Hope:** Is it okay if I use my Hall Pass tonight?  **Scott:** Sure go for it. Got someone in mind?  **Hope:** Maybe, there  _is_ someone I've been thinking about trying with.  **Scott:** Well whoever they are have fun **Hope:** Oh I intend to.

Said someone was Spider-Man. Hope had been curious about him for a while (unaware he was a teenager) and was impressed by his actions (and she liked the way his costume flattered his physique).

Driving over to Avengers HQ she was informed that the webslinger wasn't there but would likely be stopping by later. To help pass the time Hope changed into her Wasp costume for some training.

Eventually Hope's patience was rewarded and the red and blue clad hero showed up. As the heroes trained Hope couldn't help but notice Spidey's form. An idea came to her to try to get him to notice  _her_. "Spider-Man." She called. As the hero turned to look Hope struck what she hoped was a sexy pose. "I noticed you're wasting a lot of energy when striking, let me show you how to fight more efficiently."

Spider-Man raised an eyebrow "Okay, how?" Van Dyne was hoping he'd ask and walked over to him. Taking hold of his arms, Wasp pressed herself against the hero and guided his body into a different position "Try it like that." She said. Hope saw that her hands on approach had the desired effect on the webslinger as his tight outfit did very little to hide a distinctive bulge. Hope pretended not to see it and continued re-positioning Spidey's body.

"Now I think you're ready for some sparring." Said Wasp putting up her fists. Spider-Man complied and soon the two were matching blows "Good but don't be afraid to be more aggressive. Take charge." The heroine instructed. Deliberately sticking out a foot, Hope then tripped the young hero so that he'd land on her. As he scrabbled up apologising profusely (and clearly blushing under the mask) Van Dyne just grinned.

"I'll show you something interesting, now follow me." Said Wasp as she shrunk down and flew ahead. Curious, Parker followed her into a back room. "Okay what was it you wanted to show me?" he asked. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands then open them when I say." Replied the miniature woman. After doing so Peter heard the sound of zippers and rustling then felt pressure on his wrists and wondered what the woman had in mind. "Open them." A soft voice spoke.

Wasp was pinned to the wall by a sticky web and with her helmet down and her costume unzipped "Oh no, you've trapped me Spider-Man." Said the brunette woman in fake distress "Whatever am I going to do?" Spidey was confused and asked "What're you doing?" Hope wasn't impressed "What's it look like I'm doing? It's a pretty clear invitation." "But," said the hero "Aren't you with Ant-Man?" Impatient the heroine replied "Technically yes but we have a Hall Pass thing so we get to screw around with other people occasionally. Now either take me or get me out this web."

"Well it won't go for another hour and I can't cut it so I guess we're doing this." Said Peter approaching the bound woman. "Wait" said the heroine suddenly "Before we start I want you to keep the mask on." Spidey shrugged and began to get into character "Well, what do we have here?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry for teasing you Spider-Man. Let me make it up to you." Breathed Wasp. The young hero didn't answer straight away and instead scaled the wall in front of Hope so his crotch was level with her face. Remembering the woman's earlier advice Peter tried to take charge "Suck it" he commanded. Although Van Dyne struggled to take his deepened voice seriously she complied, pulling down his pants and lapping at his boner.

Peter grunted at the delicate licks he was receiving but quickly wanted more and pushed his hips forwards, burying his length in the heroine's mouth. Wasp was surprised by the webslinger's forcefulness but adjusted and continued giving head. Thrusting back and forth Spidey pushed his entire dick inside Hope's mouth, pulling it out and then shoving it back in. Hope wanted to make sure Spider-Man got as much pleasure as she could give and circled his length with her tongue. "I'm gonna-" started Parker before correcting himself "I mean, take all my seed woman!" At Spidey's words Hope slid her mouth along his cock so his cum would go straight down her throat.

Wasp wasn't prepared for the amount of cum the arachnid hero produced and wasn't able to swallow it all. "Are you okay?" asked Peter in his normal voice. Hope nodded "Just need a minute."

Switching back to 'predatory' mode Peter pushed up his mask to expose his mouth and whispered in Van Dyne's ear "You didn't swallow everything, you need to be punished for that." Dropping off the wall Peter decided to tease the webbed up heroine. With the lightest touch Spider-Man ran his fingers around and along Hope's dripping snatch.

Spidey kept this up for several minutes, stopping whenever Hope seemed close to coming. "Ah stop teasing me!" groaned the heroine. With a grin Parker replied "Only if you ask very nicely." "Oh please Spider-Man please let me cum" she begged. "Alright but you have to suck me again" Said Peter as he attached himself to the ceiling and lowered himself down.

The hero hooked his fingers into Hope's pussy and at the same time slowly ran his tongue along her outer folds. Opening her mouth again Wasp realised that this would be her first ever vertical sixty-nine, a feat most women couldn't claim to have done. Peter replaced his fingers with his tongue, twisting and flicking it inside Hope's wetness.

The previous teasing and Peter's skill had Hope close to cumming shortly after Peter started. "Ah yeeesss I'm gonna..." Was all she could say. An idea came to Peter and he shared it with his partner before she could release "Tilt back and open your mouth". Peter continued his cunnilingus and when the white fluids burst out Spidey gathered it in his mouth. Climbing up his web Peter leaned over Hope's waiting mouth and slowly let her juices fall into it. "God, that was hot." Commented the older woman. "Just you wait" was all Parker had to say.

Back on the ground Peter stood a moment to enjoy the sight in front of him. Still webbed to the wall Hope's yellow and black costume now had copious dashes of white, a mixture of Peter's and her own cum was dribbling out her mouth and below her pussy a puddle of spunk was forming. "Prepare to be fucked" Peter said with an evil grin and slowly closed the distance between him and the older woman.

His rock hard erection in front of him the webslinger probed at Hope's soaked pussy, dragging out his teasing of her. "Put it in, I'm begging you!" Moaned Hope genuinely desperate for the hero's cock. In response Spider-Man edged the tip of his head into the wet hole. At Van Dyne's moans and whines Peter figured he'd tormented her enough and sheathed himself in her oozing pussy. "Oohhh God, your big!" cried out the heroine, bucking her hips to try and take more of Peter's member.

Pushing the rest of his cock into Hope, Peter thrust as fast as he could which filled the room with the sound of slapping flesh. To muffle Wasp's screams of euphoria the webslinger roughly pressed his mouth to hers. Although she was clearly no virgin Parker was impressed by Hope's tightness as well as her enthusiasm.

Between tongue wrestling Hope forced out a few utterances "Harder!", "Faster!", "Slower!" Each time Spider-Man did so sent waves of pleasure through her. Trying to keep up his dominant role, Peter resolved to make the heroine cum first. Although unable to go all out (for fear of injuring Hope) Spidey thrust harder and harder.

Hope was in ecstasy and before long was cumming again with a yell. At the feeling of Wasp's walls tensing around his dick, and a warm wetness coating it, Parker knew he'd succeeded. Soon it was his turn as Van Dyne bucked and twisted her hips to try help Peter finish. "Ahhh! Yes! I'm cumming inside you" cried the webslinger.

After his eruption Spidey reached his fingers into Hope's cum drenched hole and scooped some of his seed out. "Suck on my fingers, clean them off" he said simply and the brunette woman did so.

When she was done the heroine had a question "So what now?" In reply Spider-Man simply grinned again and said (in his deepened voice again) "My webbing still has time before it dissolves and we're going to spend that time fucking."

Hope had hoped he'd say something like that and looked forward to Scott's reaction when she told him she'd used her pass on Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 8.  
> Next Chapter: Asimov's Laws  
> AN: There might be a brief hiatus after this chapter whilst I plan out the next ones but not to fret I'll be back shortly.


	9. Asimov's Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise gift from his late mentor gives Peter an even bigger surprise when it opens. This gift is equipped with all kinds of features which promise to make things interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of Parker Luck  
> I'm back! Did you miss me?  
> As per usual 1 asterisk= sound 2 asterisks= flashback.  
> For K.A.R.E.N's appearance she was based on her voice actress Jennifer Connelly.  
> I've also drawn some aspects from the Synths from the series Humans (fun fact two MCU actresses are in the series Letitia Wright/Shuri and Gemma Chan/Minn-Erva)

Peter woke up with a grin and for a good reason; it was his seventeenth birthday today. Checking his phone, Peter saw he had several texts. The first was from Aunt May which read;  **May:** Hey Pete I'm so sorry I can't be there for your birthday but they needed someone to cover a shift at the office and no one else was available. I  _promise_ I'll be there this evening with something special for you as well as a cake.

Most of the other messages were 'Happy Birthday's' from his friends and a picture from MJ showing her in her underwear with an invitation for later. To his surprise Pete saw a text from Sam which told him to go to the Avengers Facility and that it was urgent. Spidey was somewhat concerned about this as there hadn't been an Avengers situation in months, not since a resurrected A.I.M, lead by a rocket powered cyborg with an oversized head which called himself M.O.D.O.K, had attacked.

When he arrived Pete walked into the building looking for the others. Spidey's concern grew as he checked the rooms of the building, finding them completely empty. Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry Parker donned his Iron Spider armour, feeling comforted by the protection it offered.

The one room the webslinger hadn't checked was the meeting room and so set off for it. Tentatively pushing the door open Peter saw the room was pitch black and tensed himself.

"Surprise!" called out several voices. The lights flicked on and standing there was Sam, Wanda, Carol, Rhodey and Nat. "Happy birthday Spidey" said Wilson with a smile and a cake in his hands. "Sorry for the ruse but we wanted you to get here quickly" explained Sam. Peter was told to sit as Carol lit the candles with a flash of energy.

Turns out superheroes give great presents as Peter got several cool things, including; A pendant from Wanda, an alien plant from Carol and an English to Russian dictionary from Natasha (with a note inside saying 'So you know what I'm saying next time'. Wanda also gave the hero a quick peck on the cheek and, not to be outdone, Danvers gave him a bigger one on the other cheek (A fierce rivalry had formed between the Infinity Stone powered women). Nat had settled for a sultry wink which promised good things to come.

As the heroes settled down Maximoff managed to take the seat beside Peter before the Kree hybrid could. Peter felt Wanda's fingers gently tracing around his crotch, making his member stiffen. The hand carefully slid into Parker's boxers and ever so slowly fondled his balls and the underside of his shaft.

Suppressing a grunt, Spidey looked at the woman next to him who gave him a devious smirk. Wanda's hand wrapped around the hard cock and began to slide up and down. To keep himself from crying out at Wanda's skilful handjob Spidey shoved cake into his mouth to muffle them. Peter was quickly brought close to his climax which he signified with a nod to Wanda. The Sokovian woman received the message and sped up considerably, rotating her wrist as she did so.

To stop himself from crying out as he came Peter shoved cake into his mouth. Gradually Maximoff drew her spunk covered hand out Peter's pants and surreptitiously deposited the release onto her cake which she slowly savoured, looking sultrily at the teen.

After a while of talking with the other Avengers Spidey noticed Black Widow giving him significant looks and subtle head gestures before walking out the room.

A few minutes later Peter followed the redhead into his quarters. Shutting the door behind them Natasha shoved Parker down on his bed and sunk to her knees. Nat ran her hand down Peter's thigh until she found the zipper which opened Pete's fly. With some firm groping Widow quickly got Peter hard.

"Happy Birthday Peter" Nat whispered huskily into his ear. Nat moved her head from Parker's ear to his cock and dragged her tongue from the base to the tip. Romanoff carefully mouthed Pete's lower head and at the same time continued licking at it. Shortly afterwards the Russian woman began ever so slightly moving her soft lips down towards the base of Peter's dick and just as slowly dragging them back up. Spidey moaned at Nat's ministrations and grabbed hold of the sides of her head to get her to speed up.

The redhead wasn't expecting the hero's forcefulness but rolled with it bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could. Remembering how excited her lover got when she did it during their first session, Natasha pulled up her top (also revealing she wasn't wearing a bra) and engulfed what wasn't in her mouth within her large melons. As she expected the combination of her boobs and mouth had the webslinger ready to climax in minutes.

An incoherent moan was Spidey's way of telling Nat he was about to release. At this Natasha took the entirety of Peter's length into her mouth and throat. As his release came Spidey tensed up, bucking his hips as he did so. Black Widow kept her mouth in place and gladly swallowed the hot cum and licked her lips afterwards. With blown kiss Romanoff got redressed and sashayed out the teen's room.

Tired, Peter decided to make a start on his book. Parker was starting to get his tongue around the basics of Russian (although his pronunciation was terrible) when a casual glance at his watch revealed that he'd need to be heading back. As he opened the door the young hero was greeted by a blonde. "Going somewhere?" Asked Carol. "Yeah I need to get home." Explained the brunette. "I see" replied Carol "I guess I'll just have to make this quick then." "Make what quick?" Said Spidey. Instead of an answering Carol slammed the door shut and yanked down the teens pants and underwear.

Peter's undergarments were quickly followed by Danvers pulling hers down to show her eager holes. Getting the hint Parker rubbed his rapidly hardening member between the blonde woman's firm ass. When she felt he was hard enough Carol took his cock in her hand and guided it towards her sopping love tunnel with her signature smirk "Hey Peter Parker. You got something for me?".

"Are you gonna say that every time we have sex?" questioned Peter. "Hey it's a good line and I  _know_ it gets you hard." Replied Danvers before she pushed herself onto the fleshy pole with a groan.

Wanting to be quick Spidey wasted no time firmly gripping Carol's hips and thrusting in as hard and fast as he could. To speed things up as, despite the pleasure, he  _was_ eager to go home Peter took Danvers' covered breasts in his hands and firmly squeezed and fondled them. This quickly pushed Carol to the limit and calling out Peter's name she squirted onto his member. Spidey followed close after, jetting his seed into the Kree hybrid's vagina.

"Well you certainly enjoyed your other present." Commented the older woman as she pulled up her pants whilst Peter did the same "C'mon. I'll fly you home".

After being dropped off at his apartment Peter quickly settled down to wait for his aunt. A knock came at the door. Opening it Parker saw a deliveryman pushing a tall metal box on a hand truck. "You Peter Parker?" asked the man. Peter nodded, "Got a delivery for you, sign here". After doing so and helping deposit the box in the apartment the brunette inspected his gift. Writing on the side revealed it to be from Stark Industries. A note attached to the box read 'Happy Birthday Peter, Tony wanted you to have this. Place your hand on the seam to open it. From Pepper and Happy'.

Doing as the note instructed the hero was greeted by the holographic face of Tony Stark "Hey Peter, Happy eighteenth or if it's not your eighteenth then happy early eighteenth. This is a special gift called a Life Model Decoy or LMD. She's perfectly safe, I've installed a load of programs and run dozens of tests so no Ultron scenarios. She's designed to help you in both your identities and make things easier for your aunt as well." The face disappeared for a beat before popping up again "Oh and enjoy her  _unique_ features too."

When the recording had finished the front of the crate opened up and out stepped a pale woman with jet black hair and glowing neon blue eyes. Those weren't what caught Peter's attention, what did was the fact that the woman was stark naked (no pun intended). "Hello Peter" greeted the woman in a familiar voice. "K.A.R.E.N?" remarked a confused Spidey as he turned to face her. "Yes. Before his death Tony Stark made a copy of my A.I and installed it in this body." "Speaking of bodies" said the teen, averting his eyes again, "You're not wearing anything, Come on, I think some of May's things will fit you."

Once she was dressed (although the clothes were a bit more snug on her) Karen was questioned by Peter about her systems, functions, and other scientific things.

"Hey champ. I'm home" called May as she entered. Seeing a strange woman sat at the apartment table wearing  _her_ clothes May almost dropped what she was holding "What the F-!" she exclaimed. "Aunt May! This is Karen, y'know the suit lady." assured Peter, cutting her off.

Naturally May had questions; "What's she doing here?", "How's she got a body?" "And  _why_ is she wearing my clothes?" Spidey explained as best he could and his aunt seemed mollified but wanted to talk to the LMD herself.

"Okay Karen what is your purpose?" May asked "To help Peter and Spider-Man in any way I can as well as help you around the house" responded the black haired woman. "Can you promise you won't go crazy?" "Yes I have been thoroughly programmed by Tony Stark and am also thee laws compliant. I am unable to harm a human directly or indirectly, I must follow all orders given by you and Peter unless they go against the first law and I must preserve myself unless that conflicts with either of the previous laws."

Satisfied by this explanation May said with a grin "Well in that case welcome to the Parker household Karen." "Now then, I said I'd get you something special Peter" continued May "Close your eyes and I'll give it to you". Doing as his aunt said the teen closed his eyes and felt a box being placed into his hands. "Open them" instructed May. Inside the box was a brand new digital camera. May must've saved for a long time to buy it.

"I know you've taken an interest in photography lately and I thought you deserved something better than Ben's old one. Now I know it's no robot helper but-" May was cut off by a tight embrace from her nephew "Thanks Aunt May, I love it" said the teen.

 Later that night Peter was lying in bed thinking back to his excursions with the three women earlier. Naturally this got him horny quickly. Peter tried to get it to go down in the usual way but jerking off didn't seem to be doing much. By chance Peter brushed against the box where Karen was charging. "Metabolic arousal detected." came an electronic female voice "Would you like to activate adult options?" the voice continued Peter looked around confused "Would you like to activate adult options?" Asked the voice again.

"Uhh. Yes?" said Peter. "Confirmation acknowledged. Adult options now available" came the disembodied voice. The doors of the box once again slid open and Karen stepped out with a seductive expression. The LMD stripped off her borrowed clothes and crawled across the bed towards the webslinger.

As soon as she was level with Peter's hardness Karen reached out a soft hand and started to rub his member and alternating her speed whilst doing so. "Ah Karen. P-please put it in your mouth" instructed Parker. Obediently the black haired woman opened wide and slid her head along the shaft. "Faster and harder" said Peter savouring the softness around him. At his command Karen pursed her lips and increased the pace of her sucking.

The LMD's programmed skill quickly had Spidey close to his release and with a cry of "Cumming!" he shot into his load across her face. "Ejaculate confirmed would you like to continue?" said the woman robotically. With a sigh Peter said "Yes. But Karen, we need to work on your bedroom talk" "Later" he added.

"What would you like me to do next?" asked the android. Peter thought for a moment and chose doggy style. Karen positioned herself on her hands and knees. Spidey lined his still hard cock with Karen's pussy and gradually entered her. At the same time the brunette was sucking on a finger which he pushed into the LMD's anus.

Once adjusted Parker slid his finger in and out. Drawing back his hips the teen slowly pulled out of the tight hole before thrusting back in. Peter soon settled into a rhythm and pushed his cock deeper into the robot pussy. Whilst she couldn't feel pleasure in the same way as a human, Karen was euphoric at the feeling of the teen's member and fingers in both her holes. A byproduct of being activated was a fluid produced by the LMD's body which served as lubricant and as an analogy to cum. This lubricant coated Peter's dick as he thrust into her and curious Parker used his free hand to sample some.

The webslinger was pleasantly surprised by it's sweet taste and eagerly scooped up more. Peter then shoved his fingers into the filled chasm and, when they had gathered enough lubricant, he eased them into the black haired woman's mouth. Karen enthusiastically slurped on the digits.

Karen's tight holes and warm mouth provided incredible stimulation and Spider-Man could feel himself getting close again. The hero continued his thrusts which became more erratic the closer he got. "Karen I'm gonna cum again. Take it in your mouth." At his command the android pulled herself off his cock with a soft pop and retook it between her soft lips.

As his release came the LMD opened her mouth wide to catch the spurts which she greedily swallowed. Once Peter was done the black haired android suddenly pressed her cum wet mouth against Peter's. The unexpectedness of this (and the taste of his own seed) threw the brunette but he quickly adjusted and kissed her back.

"You are very skilled Peter, I'm impressed. I hope we can use the adult options again" remarked Karen as she reentered her box.

With his erection finally gone Peter lay back to get some sleep "Best birthday ever" he said softly. Before he drifted off Spidey couldn't help but wonder what his next birthday would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 9  
> Man this one took longer than I thought it would  
> Later chapters will be incorporating SOME aspects of Far From Home  
> Next Chapter: Going Green


	10. Going Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians of the Galaxy stopping off on Earth allows for reunions between friends and the opportunity for new friendships, or more, to be made.  
> Meanwhile Spidey has to try forget everything about aliens he's seen in movies. With some help it shouldn't be too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 (woo double digits) of Parker Luck.  
> One asterisk is a sound and two are for a flashback.

Sam Wilson, formerly known as Falcon and now Captain America, sat polishing a large shield. Just because it was almost indestructible didn't stop it from getting dirty. Sam looked at his reflection in the star discontentedly. Being Captain America was a heavy burden and the airman still didn't feel the title, or the shield, fully belonged to him. 

"Incoming transmission from The _Benatar_ " came a disembodied voice tinged with an Irish accent. This got Sam's attention. "Put it up on the screen F.R.I.D.A.Y" ordered Wilson. The image of the thunder god then appeared, accompanied by loud 80's music. "Wilson! Good to see you again."  Said the Asgardian heartily. "Hey Thor, is something up?" asked Sam. Thor quickly assured that nothing was "No, No No, I'm calling to say that the Asgardians and I will be visiting Earth for a while to rest and resupply".

"We'll be there in er..." Thor trailed off before calling to someone off screen "Rabbit how long until we get to Earth?" The response was inaudible. "What?" called the thunderer and this time a muffled voice could be faintly heard "The rabbit says we'll be there in a few days" affirmed Thor.

On the ship Gamora was troubled. She was interested in going back to Earth but lately Quill had been enthusing about showing her a place called 'Missouri' where he apparently grew up. Star-Lord sometimes forgot that she wasn't the Gamora he knew, the one that fell in love with him. The 2014 Gamora  _liked_ Quill but she felt that he was always comparing her to her other self, albeit unwillingly, which made her feel uncomfortable.

 ****** Gamora looked out across the ravaged Xandar from a balcony. No matter how many times she had seen Thanos 'liberate' a world the destruction he wrought always horrified her. Rebuilding efforts were underway but after The Snap disintegrated half the remaining inhabitants restoration had slowed considerably. However, now that the dusted had been revived, progress was picking up again.

With the devastation of the planet and their police force most of Xandar had fallen into anarchy. To try and bring order the locals had contacted the Guardians and begged them for help. The Guardians had been making headway (having the god of thunder on their side certainly helped) and a degree of peace had been restored.

The sound of footsteps behind her made the emerald skinned woman instinctively draw her sword and hold it at the throat of her would-be attacker.

"Woah! Easy! It's just me!" burst Peter Quill, exposing his face to confirm it. Star-Lord's panicked expression then turned into a smile "You know the last time you did that we were having a moment. Music, dancing and you said I had pelvic sorcery, whatever that is." Said the redhead. Sighing Gamora sheathed her weapon "Quill that wasn't me remember? Look, maybe you and other me had something but I'm not her."

Gamora knew her words hurt Quill but his pining over her alternate self was causing issues and needed to be stopped. "I'm going to see if the others need help. Goodbye Quill." Was all the warrior woman said before she walked off. ******

A hand on her shoulder snapped Gamora out of her thoughts.

"Everything alright?" Asked her adoptive sister. The change in Nebula from a ruthless killer to an empathetic hero was still jarring for Gamora. Despite that a strong bond had formed between the two. "I'm fine Nebula. Just thinking" said Gamora.

 The concerned expression on the cyborg's face didn't change but she returned to her seat anyway, realising that her sister didn't want to talk.

 ****** After the battle for Earth Gamora had snuck away, not wanting to stick around. The daughter of Thanos had managed to find a functional Necrocraft which she used to leave the planet. Gamora spent her time searching the galaxy to ensure that Thanos and his army were truly gone.

As the ship entered Titan's atmosphere Gamora immediately noticed that it's moon was missing. Once on the ground the green woman saw that the world had received catastrophic damage. Several pieces of red and gold metal lying on the ground briefly caught the warrior's attention but were dismissed as unimportant.

Years ago her 'father' had told her that he had safe houses and weapon caches throughout the galaxy, including on his dead homeworld, as a precautionary measure. Titan's were the only ones she hadn't checked. Eventually there was only one left, the others had clearly been abandoned for years. Kicking open the door, sword in hand, Gamora scanned the place for any sign of the Mad Titan. The search proved to be in vain as this one was no different from the others. A mixture of relief and sadness washed over the Zehoberei as she accepted that the tyrant was no more. Before she could deal with her emotions Gamora caught the sound of a ship in the distance.

An M-Ship was indeed landing on the planet. Suspecting the owner of the ship could be a Thanos loyalist, Gamora prepared to kill them. Before long voices could be heard which sounded like they were arguing.

Gamora faintly recognised the voices and peering round her hiding place saw a motley bunch of humanoids as well as a furry biped and a walking tree. "I'm telling ya Quill, she ain't here" snapped the creature to the humanoid next to him. "I am Groot" said the tree, seemingly in agreement. The animal nodded "Exactly, why _would_ she even be here?".

The warrior woman remembered the group from the battle, including the one called Peter Quill, who Nebula said she'd been with. As if summoned by her thoughts the blue skinned woman spoke up "Because this is the last place anyone would look for her" she explained matter-of-factly.

Gamora stepped out, determined to get answers from the group. "Who are you? And why are you following me?" she demanded. "Gamora!" Quill cried. Remembering what happened the last time he stopped himself from running to her. "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy remember?" he said "We're your friends".

Gamora was clearly sceptical so Nebula tried talking to her "Let me explain" she began and told her sister how the Guardians came together and what they did. When she had finished, the Luphomoid asked simply; "Will you come with us?". ******

Peter and some of the other heroes were waiting for the spacefarers to arrive outside the facility. Even the elderly Steve Rogers was there to greet his Asgardian friend. Soon a sleek sleek orange and blue craft broke through the clouds and touched down. As the hatch opened two men, a blonde and a redhead, jostled to be out first with the blonde quickly winning. "Friends!" greeted Thor enthusiastically. "Yeah hi." said Quill, considerably less enthusiastically.

Following the men was a grey skinned humanoid with red markings, three women; one with green skin, one with blue and purple skin and the third with antenna, and behind them was an upright raccoon and a gangly creature made from wood. Gamora was perturbed by the people but refused to let it show. Looking over the group she recognised some individuals but didn't know their names. Fortunately the humans went around introducing themselves.

A younger human nervously approached the warrior with an outstretched hand "Uh hi I'm Peter." Gamora looked at his hand blankly 'What is he doing?' she wondered. Rather than dwell on it she introduced herself in turn. A faint scent off of the human caught Gamora's attention and gave her a slight tingle in her nether regions

"Sooo... you're an alien. Th-that's cool" said the teen awkwardly trying to make conversation. Amused by this Gamora nodded "Yes I come from the planet Zen Whoberi" she told him. "Cool" said Spidey "What's it like there?". Gamora's amusement faded "It was attacked by Thanos many years ago where he killed half the population and abducted me" she said. Peter didn't know how to respond to that "I'm sorry?" he tried. "Can all humans do what you can?" Asked the green woman, wanting to change the subject and curious as she had never seen Quill do anything like that. With a smile Peter explained how he'd made his web shooters and how he (as far as he knew) was unique.

The conversation quickly turned to differences in their species. The alien was surprised to find out that humans only had one liver and very few possessed special abilities. The two had moved to the common area and had settled there. While the two talked Gamora noticed the scent getting stronger and that the human was attractive, despite his youth.

Parker meanwhile had been questioning her about her kind; "Do you have a second mouth inside the first?", "Can you move things with your mind?", "Can you live to be 900?" and all kinds of strange questions. Eventually the emerald skinned woman stopped the teen "Where do get all these ideas from?" she had to ask. "Um. Movies?" said the hero. "That explains a lot." sighed Gamora, "Quill is always talking about his 'movies'. They have no idea what they're talking about." she went on.

"So is Quill your boyfriend?" asked Spider-Man. It took the warrior a moment to process that "No." she said "Well maybe. Apparently he was with another version of me from an alternate timeline or something". "I get it." said Peter. "You do?" replied Gamora doubtfully "Well kinda. It's a long story" continued Parker. Peter then started blushing "Umm. There's something else I wanna ask you" he muttered. The alien raised an eyebrow "Okay...?". Spidey's blush deepened "Well uh I'd heard that um anatomy is almost universally the same. Is this true?" he managed to say.

As Thanos' assassin Gamora had sometimes been required to seduce targets for information or to catch them unguarded. Her encounters had given her plenty of experience with male (and sometimes female) anatomy from all manner of species.

"More or less" Gamora confirmed "Unless you humans have your genitals in your heads". Seeing the teen's confused expression she explained "Quill frequently calls others 'Dick-for-Brains so I assumed it was a human thing." "Uh no" said the webslinger "That's just an expression. We have ours between our legs". Then, feeling uncharacteristically bold, Peter added "I could show you". The Zehoberi had to admire the young human's boldness "Another time maybe" she said with a sight smile.

Over the next few days the Guardians settled in and were taught how to get around some Earth technology. Gamora took an interest what the humans called the Internet which, whilst primitive, was full of interesting things. The warrior women spent most of her nights on the  _Benatar_  , preferring it to the room she'd been provided.

One night, thinking back to the conversation she'd had with Parker, she looked up 'Human mating rituals'. There was a surprising amount of information on the topic as well as several instructive videos. Gamora was emboldened by this and was eager for pleasure so decided to pay the young hero a visit. The alien woman slipped into the facility and quickly found Spider-Man's room. Unzipping her vest and pulling off her pants, Gamora gently knocked on Peter's door. Spidey wasn't happy to have been woken and was prepared to give whoever disturbed him a piece of his mind. What he wasn't prepared for was the athletic green skinned form of Gamora waiting for him. "Hey Peter." she said in a husky voice "You going to let me in?".

Peter obligingly stepped aside to let her in. "Now how did they usually start?" Gamora asked herself. Remembering the emerald woman drew Peter to her and began kissing him tenderly. Kissing her back a thought occurred to Spidey, 'Holy shit I'm kissing an alien!'. The concept was a turn on for the hero and he quickly got rock hard.

At the feeling of the hardness pressing against her Gamora broke the kiss and snaked a hand around the stiff member. Gamora rubbed Peter's cock for a few minutes before peeling his bedclothes off and dragging him to the bed.

Gamora spread her legs invitingly for the webslinger who quickly delved his tongue into her snatch. The Zehoberi gave a small groan of pleasure and started jerking Spidey off again. The stimulation had Gamora tensing and dribbling precum. Peter was also enjoying the feeling of the alien's wetness as well as her firm grip. Between moans Gamora managed to tell the brunette to lie down. As Peter did so the Guardian turned so their heads and nether regions lined up. The ex assassin wasted no time in taking Peter's member in her mouth and sucking for all she was worth. Spidey used his fingers to tease the green lips, gently probing them in and out. "Enough teasing" said Gamora removing her mouth from the teen "Lick me again." she told him. Sticking out his tongue Parker slowly wormed it around Gamora's pussy. Whilst tasting her outer folds the webslinger was using his fingers to stretch and scissor the wet tunnel.

"Faster" both instructed simultaneously. Gamora's suction increased as her head jackhammered up and down. Peter's tongue delved and flickered. The oral stimulation had turned into a race to see who'd cum first.

Peter won as, despite Gamora's skill, she spurted her juices across Peter's face. The alien seed didn't taste too different from human sperm, Peter noted, but it had a distinct tang to it. Spidey quickly felt that he would be cumming soon and thrust his length deeper into Gamora's mouth. Groaning in ecstasy Spider-Man's lower web shooter blew it's load.

With a pop the emerald skinned woman removed her lips from Parker's length and made sure she could see her swallowing his seed. "You're good. For a human that is" remarked Gamora. Peter took that as a challenge and reversed their previous positions so he was now on top. The hero took the alien's green orbs into his hands, squeezing them and pinching and twisting the nipples. At the same time Spidey twisted Gamora's head to firmly kiss her and the two began tongue wrestling.

To get himself ready again Peter hotdogged Gamora, loving the feeling of her firm asscheeks. "Uh yeah. Roll over and spread your legs" Peter grunted, trying not to ejaculate too early. Gamora did as she was told, fingering herself as she did so. With a smirk Peter slowly dragged his tongue up and down the emerald pussy in front of him. The webslinger switched one head for the other, carefully prodding at her entrance. The teasing proved to be too much for Gamora and she was soon begging the teen "Put it in, fuck me!" she cried. Once he had sheathed his meat sword in her Spider-Man gave the alien a moment to adjust. "Fuck me Peter!" the green woman begged. "Not so loud!" hissed Spidey, placing a hand over her mouth. Peter began to gradually move his length. As he sped up Gamora's moans got louder and lower, she'd clearly underestimated humans.

Before long Spidey took his cock almost completely out of Gamora and then shoved the entirety of it in hard. "Ahh! Yes! Again!" demanded Gamora euphorically. Complying the brunette repeatedly slammed his penis into the Zehoberi woman. "Please play with my tits again" groaned Gamora. She was rewarded by the feeling of Peter alternating his mouth between the mounds.

Again and again the hero bucked his hips, his member slipping in and out the oozing pussy. "Fuuuck! Cumming!" burst Gamora. At the alien's words Parker began fucking her as fast as he could. "Yeesss!" screamed Gamora, her pussy squirting like never before.

"Gamora!" moaned Spider-Man continuing his rapid thrusts but getting close to his climax. "Cum all over me" said Gamora, sensing he was close. Slowing, Parker traded speed for power. "I'm about to cum" warned the hero. At this Gamora slid Peter's dick out and wrapped a hand around it. "Uhh" was all Parker said as he came, the white liquid splashing onto the green woman's waiting form. Exhausted Peter lay down next to the Guardian and drew her into another make out session.

'Forget Quill' thought Gamora, 'I'm sticking with  _this_ Peter'.

In the next room a figure had been listening in and fingering herself. Fingers weren't enough though, she wanted the real thing and she  _would_ get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 10  
> Next Chapter: Mechanical Precision  
> This chapter and the next three will be a bit more connected than usual.


	11. Mechanical Precision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nebula overhears her sister making love she realises that she has never had such an experience with anyone.  
> Who better to start with than the one who pleased her sister so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of my ongoing work.  
> Asterisks: One is for sound Two are for flashbacks.  
> Apologies for the late upload, I've been busy most of the week.

"Fuck me Peter!" A cry of ecstasy emerged from the room belonging to Spider-Man.  
The noise woke Nebula, who's quarters neighboured the Webslinger's. The cyborg's first reaction was to go into battle mode at the sound of Gamora's scream. However, she quickly realised that these were good screams.  
'So Gamora and Quill are together again.' thought Nebula sleepily. She was somewhat impressed that the Earthling could make her sister cry out like that. Just before she fell asleep it occurred to the Luphomoid that her room wasn't next to Gamora's, or any of the guest rooms where Quill might be. In fact, she realised, the room next door was Spider-Man's.

The blue skinned woman was somewhat taken aback by Gamora's choice but conceded that he wasn't bad looking, as far as Earthlings went.

The moans and sounds of smacking flesh grew louder next door. Nebula tried to go to back to sleep but found herself getting horny. Tossing and turning she couldn't ignore the feeling anymore and tentatively brought the organic fingers of her left hand to her sensitive pussy. It had been a very long time since the cyborg had received any stimulation. The  _Benatar_ wasn't exactly a private place so any attempts at pleasure would likely be overheard. With a muffled moan Nebula slid her fingers in and out, relishing the pleasure.

Although the lovers were doing there best to keep quiet Nebula could clearly hear their sounds of lovemaking. A twinge of jealousy went through the Luphomoid. Gamora had never had trouble attracting others whereas Nebula, having been taken off her homeworld at a young age, had never had anyone. Even as she aged and grew, the cybernetics Thanos had forced upon her dissuaded and disturbed most. Rather than dwell on that, the blue skinned woman instead focused on fingering herself. As she did so a fantasy began to form in her head, that  _she_ was the one being fucked like that.

By the time her sister and the Earthling had reached their final climaxes Nebula had already squirted several times. Drained of energy (and cum) the alien finally drifted off whilst planning how to make her fantasy a reality.

When Peter woke up the next morning he found Gamora had slipped away. Spidey hadn't really expected differently but was hoping she might've stayed for a morning session.

Deciding to do some training Parker slipped into his new red and black costume. Feeling confident, Spider-Man was taking on a large robot which was proving more of a challenge than he first thought. Flipping to avoid a metal fist the teen shouted instructions to his suit's AI. Randomly switching between webbing types was slowing the bot down but Peter still couldn't get close enough to hit it. "K.A.R.E.N, switch to Taser Webs!" he instructed. *Thiwp* *Thwip*  *Zzzap*. Lines of webbing, arching with electricity, adhered to the bot and delivered a powerful electric shock.

The jolt seemed to have done the trick as the drone sank down with smoke emitting from it. Before Peter could savour his victory the metal giant rose up, ready to attack. "Aw man!"

As Peter resumed dodging the blows a booming voice called out "Good dodge Man of Spiders!" Spidey managed to glance over his shoulder at the thunderer who stood there looking amused. Although still out of shape and shaggy, Thor was an imposing figure in full battle armour and with his hammer/axe Stormbreaker in hand. "Your attempt to electrify the machine was laudable. However,  _this_ is how it's done!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the Asgardian raised his crackling weapon. * **KKRAACKA**   **TH** **OOM** *. A mighty bolt of lightning shot forth, blowing the robot to smithereens.

Peter could only stare in a mixture of awe and fear.

"Thor, don't you think that was overkill?" A new voice cut in.

Gamora leaned in the doorway with her arms folded and a bemused expression. "Nonsense", boomed Thor, "I'd say that was just enough kill." Gamora rolled her eyes at this. "How about you leave instructing the kid to someone who won't accidentally blow him up?" she said.

Thor reluctantly agreed and walked off. "Now he's gone we can train properly." said the woman to Parker, raising her fists as she did so.

The duo's sparring quickly turned to grappling, which turned to groping and before long the alien woman was pressed against the wall, her pants around her ankles and Peter thrusting his hardness into her. "Ah ah yeeesss!" grunted Gamora, loving the sensation and the thrill of doing it where they could be caught.

Nebula secretly watched the lovers enviously, her mind subconsciously wandering back to her sparring sessions with Gamora as children.

 ****** Two teenage girls, one blue one green, fought each other desperately. The girls' 'father' Thanos observed the proceedings with interest. So far Nebula had been completely unable to beat Gamora. The Titan wondered if with her new cybernetic upgrades the Luphomoid could change that.

A rush of excitement went through Nebula as she managed to knock her sister off her feet and pin her to the floor. The feeling was short lived as the green girl wrapped her legs around her sparring partner's head and reversed the pin. Struggle as she might the young cyborg couldn't get free. "Enough, daughters." spoke the warlord. "It seems your enhancements weren't enough Nebula, Gamora beat you again." he continued.

Thanos raised a hand to cut off the girl's protests before they could begin. "No excuses." he said dispassionately. "Maw, it seems further work is needed." Thanos told the skinny humanoid waiting beside his throne. With a nod and a bow Ebony Maw telekinetically lifted Nebula, taking her away.

Dozens of glassy spikes bored into Nebula's flesh, electing screams of agony. "Hush child. This is for your own good." a nasal voice spoke. "It hurts!" wailed the blue teen. Maw briefly looked up from his surgery to give a withering glance "Lord Thanos has commanded this. So accept his will and be silent."

It was during those torturous experiences when Nebula swore to one day kill Thanos.  ******

Seeing the two going at it before her eyes was a turn on for Nebula, who longed for such pleasure herself. The alien believed that her current state meant that she wouldn't be chosen as a sexual partner but was fixed on the idea of finally loosing her virginity.

An idea formed in the cyborg's brain to make it happen.

After his morning 'sparring' with Gamora, Spidey was in a good mood. Walking along the corridor to his bunk Peter's way was suddenly blocked by a blue and purple skinned woman. "Spider-Man" she said by way of greeting. "Uh, hi Nebula?" said the hero, wondering what she wanted. A small smirk appeared on the alien's face "Did you have an enjoyable session with my sister?" she asked. "Er. Yeah. It was good. She's a good partner, sparring partner that is." Said the webslinger. Nebula nodded her head "Better than the one you had with her last night?" asked the cyborg slyly. Peter realised he was trapped "How do you know about that?", "You two are quite loud and my room is next to yours." Nebula told him. Unsure what else to say Peter asked what the woman was going to do.

"I'm going to make you a deal" said Nebula. Spidey wasn't expecting that and certainly wasn't expecting what she said next; "I've recorded footage of you and Gamora from earlier. I won't show anyone in return for one thing." Peter slumped; "What do you _want_ Nebula?" Begged the webslinger. The woman smirked again "That's simple. I want you to do to me what you did to her."

This caught the brunette off-guard "Y-you want me to have sex with you?"

"Yes. Now follow me." As the two entered Nebula's room the cyborg felt relieved that her bluff had worked but also felt guilt for tricking the young man. Peter meanwhile was undressing giving the Luphomoid an excellent view of his figure. Whilst he did so Nebula's conscience pricked at her until she couldn't keep up the bluff any longer "Spider, stop."

Now in just in his boxers the teen hero looked annoyed "What now?" He snapped. Taking a deep breath the woman said "I lied, there is no footage". "I'm sorry." She finished lamely.

Parker was understandably pissed and angrily started chewing her out. As he did so Nebula felt a strange sensation in her eyes and when she reached to check she saw liquid on her fingers. "Are you crying?" A suddenly guilty Peter asked.

Nebula nodded "I'm sorry for lying. I was jealous of Gamora." Explained the cyborg, tears running down her cheeks "Ever since I was made into _this_ no one would dream of being with me in any way. Do you know what it's like to be rejected over and over?" With a sad smile Peter sat down next to her "Actually I do. Until recently no girl would look twice at me." Spidey went on to tell Nebula about his past failed attempts at romance. "For what it's worth I think you're pretty cool." Finished the teen compassionately.

Staring into Peter's eyes the alien realised that he meant every word. "You can go if you want to." She said dejectedly. The alien was surprised by Parker suddenly kissing her and she began kissing him back. Nebula then broke their liplock to rip off her clothes before she could change her mind.

When she was fully naked Nebula was suddenly self conscious "What do you think?" She nervously asked Peter.

"I think you look hot." Said Peter, taking in the organic and the mechanical. "Do your metal parts feel anything?" he then asked. Nebula shook her head "No but I'm trying to find a way that they can."

The Luphomoid yanked down the hero's underwear and with her free hand gently stroked his member to hardness. "Does this feel pleasurable?" she asked and an enthusiastic nod was her answer. The cyborg stuck out her tongue and roughly dragged it around Peter's boner, slurping loudly. "You're really good at that." moaned Peter "Can you do more?". In answer the alien slowed her licks and moved down from his head to his balls, sucking on them gently. Nebula continued sucking for a few minutes but gradually moved her mouth up Peter's length, planting butterfly kisses along it.

Spidey slipped a finger into Nebula's wetness, slowly twisting and flexing it. When the blue woman gave a groan of pleasure Spidey took it as an incentive to add another finger and then gradually added fingers from his other hand.

"Ooohhh!" Moaned Nebula. The feeling of someone else's fingers playing with her pussy was incredible and Nebula could feel her core burning with pleasure. "Keep going! Please!" Begged the Luphomoid, knowing she couldn't hold out much longer. With a series of soft whimpers and a low moan Nebula's juices flowed from her drenched chasm and onto the clever fingers teasing it.

Peter withdrew his dripping fingers and sucked the cum off them. "I have an idea for something you're gonna love." He told his partner as he reclined onto his back "Put your pussy over my face". Doing as she was told, Nebula knelt down over the brunette's head and was rewarded by his tongue flicking over her soft lips.

Taking hold of the cyborg's hips Spidey pulled her down to probe her vagina with his tongue, rapidly flicking it up and down and side to side. The hero's efforts had Nebula a moaning mess. "More!" She demanded. Peter pushed his tongue as deep into her as he could go. Peter slowly took his tongue out before shoving it back in, again and again.

"That's better than your fingers, don't stop!" Pleaded Nebula. Parker increased the speed of his worming to make the woman feel even more pleasure. With a low grunt the alien bounced her hips. Nebula's second release came quickly and her juices splattered over the webslinger's face. Gasping for breath Spider-Man removed his mouth from the blue slit. "Are you alright?" Wondered a slightly concerned Nebula. Instead of answering Peter forcefully pressed his lips to hers, smearing her juices across them. "Are you ready to go all the way?" Spidey asked after the two separated. "I am." Confirmed the alien.

"You're gonna need to get me ready first." Explained the teen. Understanding what he meant Nebula returned her mouth to the the fleshy length. Nebula was eager to experience what her sister had, so sucked and slathered Peter's dick as fast as she could.

Having not blown his load yet, the hero's pent up seed blasted into the soft mouth. "Whoa, sorry Nebula." He said to the coughing woman. "Do you think you're ready?" She asked impatiently. "Not yet." Replied the teen "There's one more thing". Before the Luphomoid could ask what she felt Peter's tongue back on her love tunnel. After a few minutes of slurping Nebula was dripping wet. "Get ready." was all Peter said as he eased his rock hard boner into the waiting hole.

"Ah. Be careful I've never done this before remember?" Grunted Nebula. Peter stopped to let Nebula adjust. The alien quickly got used to the feeling and gave Peter the affirmative to start moving. Slowly the hero slipped his member into the cyborg's pussy. "Deeper" she commanded. Parker pushed further and further into Nebula and before long had most of his dick inside her. "Peter yes! Fuck me!" Demanded the woman. "Here goes" Peter warned as he carefully withdrew and reinserted his cock. With a single thrust Nebula was seeing stars "Harder!" Peter's thrusts sped up as his partner clamoured for more.

"I want to feel all of you." Said Nebula as she reluctantly slid off the hardness and got onto her hands and knees. Spider-Man eagerly shoved his penis back into the tight entrance. "Ahh! Ah! Ah!" Mewled the cyborg in ecstasy after each thrust.

The Luphomoid quickly discovered that she liked it rough. "Faster, faster, faster!" She demanded, her first time was turning out to be utterly unforgettable. Drawing back his hips Spidey sheathed his entire length into the tight hole. This elicited a ecstatic moan from the alien as well as a command to fuck her harder. Grabbing onto Nebula's arms, Peter used them as leverage to rapidly slam into the dripping wetness. "Yes! Harder!" Wailed Nebula, overcome with pleasure.

Suddenly the woman pushed Parker down onto his back, all the while with his member still in her. Peter moved his hands from her arms to her waist as she rode him. Nebula was like a machine as she bounced up and down, precum flowing onto her lover's hardness. Peter continued thrusting into the alien with all his strength and could feel he was close to cumming. "God you're so tight! I'm gonna blow!" Parker grunted. Nebula was too lost in satisfaction to properly hear him. "Aaahh, Nebula!" moaned Peter as he shot his load, coating the woman's inner walls with his seed.

The hot liquid jetting into her felt incredible and Nebula continued bouncing, relishing the experience. Before long a familiar burning sensation formed within the Luphomoid as her release approached. With a euphoric wail Nebula gave a huge release, drenching the teen's cock.

"Let's not let that go to waste." Nebula breathed as she gently slid off Peter. Before the webslinger could form a coherent thought, a warm wetness was dragged along his swiftly stiffening member. As if determined to scoop up every drop, the cyborg's tongue polished every inch of the brunette's penis.

Once Peter's dick was cleaned off Nebula smiled at his erection "You're hard again, I'll have to do something about that." Opening her mouth wide, the sapphire skinned woman engulfed the meaty pole.

Immense waves of lust came from the the two lovers, any being even remotely capable of sensing feelings would've been overwhelmed. It just so happened that there  _was_  an empath nearby who'd been wishing for satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 11  
> Next Chapter: Bug's Life  
> It was surprisingly hard to find onomatopoeia for Thor's lightning.  
> I'm going to be a little busier for a while so updates might be a touch more sporadic.


	12. Bug's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since arriving on Earth Mantis has been extra horny. Why? It's her species' spawning season. Without another of her kind the empath has to find the next best thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter numero doce (that's number twelve for those of you who don't speak Spanish) of Parker Luck.  
> As before this means sound: * and this means a flashback: **  
> As Mantis' species doesn't officially have a name I'm calling them Insectoids.

An all-consuming urge filled Mantis' body. She had recently become aware that it was breeding season again and the instinctual desire to find a mate was at the forefront of her mind. On Ego's planet her urges had been repressed by the Celestial's power (No that's not an innuendo) but since his destruction Mantis was forced to find other ways of satisfying herself.

The empath had been unable to work out precisely when spawning time came, but had only gone through one since joining the Guardians. The period of unfiltered lust had been very difficult for Mantis and she had considered turning to her teammates to scratch the itch. Before she jumped another Guardian her heat had period ended. Going through spawning season without mating was hard for the Insectoid, leaving her feeling unfulfilled and cranky.

In an effort the suppress her desire Mantis had focused on developing her empathetic abilities in the hope that feeling other's emotions would help her ignore her own. Mantis was now able to sense particularly strong emotions and feelings without making physical contact.

Ever since the Guardians had come to Avengers Facility the black haired woman felt a strong undercurrent of desire and affection. At first Mantis believed it was simply her own wants but realised that the feelings were coming from others, specifically from the other women there. Curious and starting to feel aroused herself, the Insectoid had decided to try and investigate. A brush of a hand here and an 'accidental' bumping into there confirmed Mantis' suspicions and also revealed that her female teammates had similar feelings to the blonde, brunette and redhead. The alien also found out that the women's lust was centred on an individual.

Said individual was the human called Spider-Man. Mantis supposed he had a certain physical attractiveness, but what fascinated her was his scent. Even having not seen another Insectoid since she was a larva Mantis knew that her kind communicated mostly via pheromones.

Whilst the pheromones Spidey produced weren't the same, they communicated a very clear message to Mantis. The human may as well have been wearing a neon sign saying 'fuck me!'

Just being near to Peter made Mantis tingle. Over the next few days following arrival Mantis surreptitiously observed the hero. Seeing the effect he had on the heroines including her teammates, Gamora and Nebula, Mantis wondered if it was human breeding season as well. 

The Insectoid became something of a voyeur as she watched the webslinger pounding Gamora in the training room, getting a handjob from Danvers when she thought no one was watching and later on listened in as he took Nebula's virginity.

With her ear pressed to the door of the blue woman's room Mantis could practically feel the waves of lust washing over her. Fingers slipping in and out her pussy and the others twisting her sensitive antenna the black haired woman had never felt so aroused. Carefully pushing the door open the alien peered round, drinking in the sight of Nebula being mounted and thoroughly fucked by Peter. Mantis then knew that if she didn't receive any satisfaction, preferably from Spider-Man, before spawning season was over she would loose her mind.

At first Peter didn't notice the Insectoid's advances (mainly as he was preoccupied with Gamora and later Nebula). Soon though the webslinger did start to pay attention.

Peters Parker and Quill were eating lunch together and bonding over a shared love of old movies. "Hey, Quill", Spidey suddenly piped up, "Do you know what's been going on with Mantis? She's been acting kinda weird." In response Quill just shrugged and said "Dunno. She gets like that sometimes, I wouldn't worry about it."

Parker did start to get concerned when Mantis began whistling strange 'tunes' when he was nearby, waving her antenna seemingly randomly and, at one point, even striking a series of poses. The entire effect left Spidey feeling very confused. It took the Insectoid an embarrassingly long time to realise that her kind's mating rituals would be completely different from a human's, and so did research into how the humans did it. The Insectoid quickly discovered a wealth of information which she eagerly took in, desperate for relief.

Over the next few days Mantis used a change in tactics to try and get the webslinger's attention; when he looked at her she would coyly bite her lip and wave, Mantis took any opportunity to bend down in front of him to give a clear view of her ass and, at one point, the alien even managed to flash the brunette.

Soon Peter couldn't take it anymore. Taking her into a secluded backroom Parker confronted the black haired woman about her behaviour. "Okay Mantis spill, what's been going on with you? You've been weird around me for days."

"It is my kind's spawning season." The reply wasn't what Peter was expecting, "Did you just say spawning season?" he asked. Mantis nodded "Yes."

Spidey was more confused than before "So what does that have to do with me" he asked, baffled. Mantis' answer was simple; "I want you to mate with me." Peter was taken aback by the alien's bluntness "Whoa, what?" Mantis repeated herself. "Your pheromones have been making me excited." She continued.

"That explains a lot." Murmured Peter, "So if I do mate with you, you'll stop acting weird?" Another nod was the woman's response.

"Alright then." Said Parker and pressed his lips to Mantis'. 'So this is what kissing is like', thought the Insectoid, 'I cannot wait for more'. Clothes were quickly removed and thrown to the floor. "Touch my antenna." Asked Mantis in an eager voice, "They are sensitive to touch." The brunette obligingly took the glowing tips between his fingers and carefully twisted and rubbed them, much to the woman's obvious pleasure.

Wanting to return the favour, Mantis gilded a delicate hand up and down Peter's stiffening cock. "Ah yeah. Your hands are so soft." Moaned the hero who was soon rock hard and ready. Letting go of her antenna, Peter knelt down in front of Mantis and rapidly lapped away at her tunnel, drawing moans of ecstasy.

Parker reached around Mantis' soft ass and slowly pushed a finger into the tight hole. The alien gave a cry at the sudden intrusion but forgot about it from the attention her other hole was receiving. "Keep doing that." Moaned the Insectoid, savouring having both her entrances teased at once.

A second finger was slid past the tight ring and the two gradually began to scissor apart. "Oohh yeess!" Wailed the alien. Much to Mantis' displeasure Spider-Man removed his mouth from her now dripping pussy. "Why did you stop?" She complained.  Licking the juices from his face, Peter answered "Turn around, face the wall and I'll show you."

Somewhat reluctantly the woman did as she was told. A sudden wetness at her anus surprised Mantis "Ah! What are you doing?" she cried. 

"Getting you ready." Came the muffled reply from between licks. Spidey then started alternating between his tongue and fingers and before long Mantis' back door was wet and slippery. With both hands the webslinger gently spread the soft cheeks apart. "Here I come." Warned the teen as he prodded his lower head at the woman's rear.

The feeling of a rigid cock easing into her anus was like nothing the Insectoid had ever experienced before. "Eeee!" She squeaked. "You okay?" Asked Peter.

"Need a minute." Said Mantis through gritted teeth. To take her mind off the pain Peter put his hands to work, one rubbing her antenna and the other dipping into her pussy. Euphoria overwhelmed the black haired woman at the stimulation "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She moaned. With another cry Mantis came over the teen's dexterous fingers.

Whilst fingering her other sensitive spots Parker gradually pushed more of his length into the tight hole. "Ready?" He asked. An enthusiastic moan was the alien's answer. Peter slowly drew his hips back and just as slowly eased forward.

"Ah, keep going Peter."

The speed of the young hero's thrusting began to get faster and faster. "Harder." The Insectoid passionately wailed. To increase her pleasure the webslinger scooped up one of Mantis' legs and draped it over his arm. The alien gave another cry of pleasure as Spidey drove his member deeper into her anus. Mantis managed to twist her head around and lock lips with her lover.

The kissing only stopped when they needed air. Peter returned his free hand to Mantis' wet tunnel and slipped his fingers back in. Euphoric groans and the sound of slapping flesh filled the air. "Uh. M-Mantis I'm about to come." Grunted Spidey as he continued his fingering and thrusting.

"W-wait, cum over my face." Mantis forced out.

With a soft *pop*, the hero grudgingly pulled his cock out of Mantis' tight asshole. Peter's feeling of loss was short lived as the alien woman wrapped her gentle lips around his organ. Quickly bobbing her head Mantis brought Peter back to the edge of release.

"Close." Grunted the webslinger. Mantis dragged her mouth off of Peter's wet shaft and replaced it with a hand. "Yeeeaah!" Peter cried out as he shot his load over the alien's waiting face, sinking to the floor as he did so.

Mantis rubbed some of the seed of her face and sampled it, before slurping up the rest of it, relishing the taste.

Once he'd got his breath back Parker had a question for Mantis, "So how long does your spawning season last?" He inquired.

The alien thought for a minute "About a week or so I think. The last one I was in space." She said. "I still want more satisfaction." The Insectoid added, rolling over and parting her pussy lips.

Peter was in for a busy week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 12  
> Next Chapter: Space Sisters.  
> I feel this chapter was a bit weak, I was having a hard time coming up with stuff for it. I'll try make the next one better.


	13. Space Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gamora and Nebula start to get competitive Spidey manages to find himself the subject of a bet between the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of Parker Luck.  
> Asterisks are the same as in the previous chapters.  
> This is the first threesome but it won't be the only one.  
> After the next chapter which do you guys want to see first; the start of the S.H.I.E.L.D arc? Or a Jessica Jones solo chapter?

The past couple of weeks had been particularly exciting for Peter. The webslinger had boldly gone (or should that be come?) where no man had gone before and had made love to not one or two but three different alien women.

All in all things were pretty good for the young hero.

Two of Spider-Man's extraterrestrial lovers, the adoptive sisters Gamora and Nebula, were currently sparring.

*Clang!* Nebula blocked Gamora's sword blow with her batons and shoved her back. "You've gotten faster." Commented the green woman as she twisted away from a strike. Nebula acknowledged the compliment with a smirk and pressed her advantage. "Thor and Quill were talking about leaving soon." Said the Luphomoid in a casual manner "I heard them arguing earlier, Quill wants to leave immediately but Thor wants to make a stop at New Asgard first." With another clang Gamora parried a blow from her sister "What do you think we're going to do?" the Zehoberei asked. 

Nebula raised an eyebrow with a questioning expression on her face "What do _you_ think?" The blue sister had a point. "Right. Stupid question.", Gamora conceded, "Did you hear when we might be going?" The blue woman shook her head, "No but I got the impression they meant soon."

Another baton swing put the emerald skinned woman on the back foot. Nebula saw an opportunity to press her advantage and throw her sister off balance mentally as well. "So what's the deal with you and Peter?" Asked the Luphomoid in an innocent tone. As she predicted Gamora faltered slightly "W-what're you talking about? Nothing's happening between me and Quill, we're just friends."

"I see." Smirked the blue woman. "But i'm not talking about Quill. I know what you and Spider-Man have been up to, he's certainly skilled with his penis isn't he?" In her surprise Gamora stumbled and Nebula struck again, this time knocking her sister to the floor. "Hah! I win!" The Luphomoid crowed triumphantly. 

Pushing herself up the Zehoberei turned to look at her sister "You've been sleeping with him too? When?" Gamora asked incredulously. "I have." Admitted Nebula as she reached a hand out. "Rematch?"

"Don't try and change the subject.  _When_ did you have sex with Peter?" Demanded the Zehoberei. "About a week ago was the first time." Said Nebula nonchalantly "And once or or twice more over the last few days".

"What!"

"Oh don't look so indignant.", Said Nebula, helping her sister to her feet, "It's not like you've got anything exclusive. Anyway about that rematch?" She continued. Brushing herself off the emerald skinned woman said "I have a better idea. How about a wager?" This piqued the cyborg's interest "Go on..." she said. "Simple enough bet. We keep doing what we're doing with Peter and before we leave we ask who's better and the winner gets him all to themselves next time we're here." Explained the Zehoberei. "You in?" She asked her sister.

"You're on. But I get the the first go." said the Luphomoid and, with a handshake, the bet was made.

Peter, meanwhile was blissfully unaware that he'd just become part of a competition that was more than just sibling rivalry. The teen was currently on the phone to his aunt, explaining that he'd be staying at the facility for a while longer. "I know I'm not at the apartment much anymore but I wanna be here in case they need me. And the Guardians are cool I've liked getting to know them." Peter paused whilst May spoke. "Yeah I guess I am growing up. I promise I'll be home soon. Bye May, I love you too. Say hi to K.A.R.E.N for me." With a sigh Peter hung up.

May was right since being made an official Avenger he hadn't been staying at the apartment much. The teen did feel guilty about not being there. He knew that his aunt had the LMD for company but he also knew that he was the only family she had and that she worried about him.

A knock at his door roused Parker from his thoughts.

Waiting for the teen was Gamora who took in Spidey's expression "Everything OK?" She asked. "Yeah fine. Just worried about my aunt I guess." Replied the young man. "Is she hurt or sick?" Asked Gamora. Peter shook his head "No she's just concerned for me. It's how I know she cares." The green woman felt a twinge of jealousy "Must be nice to have someone who cares much about you. Thanos never showed me and Nebula anything but cruelty." She said.

"That must've been tough" Said Peter sympathetically. "It was." The Zehoberei acknowledged. "But that's not what I came to talk to you about. I came to tell you that, according to Thor and Quill, we might be leaving soon." "Oh." Was all Peter said. "I guess I won't be seeing you for a while then huh?"

"Probably not." Said Gamora and then, seeing the hero's dejected face, said "Don't look so down, I know what'll cheer you up." The Zehoberei then unzipped Parker's pants and slid his underwear down. Green fingers played with the flaccid member until it was fully erect. "I'll miss this cock" The alien said before going down on Spidey, "And the rest of you too." She added.

The Zehoberei left a trail of saliva along Peter's length as her tongue went up and down. The warm tongue was soon joined by firm fingers coiling around the hardness and gently squeezing. Precum started to drip from Spidey's lower head which Gamora eagerly lapped up.

Soon Peter's member was coated in spit and precum. The green woman wrapped her lips around the head of the hard cock and gradually slid them down. Continuing her stroking, Gamora's hand sped up whilst her mouth travelled down. The alien briefly turned to Peter and winked before taking more of his shaft into her warm mouth. Gamora put her hands to work, probing at stroking her sensitive folds. With a small moan of pleasure the brunette gently began to push the alien woman's head so that every inch of his hardness was swallowed.

Once Gamora had adjusted she flicked and wormed her tongue around the base. The emerald skinned woman changed tactics and slowly moved her head up. After tonguing the tip of her lover's web shooter for a couple of minutes Gamora sunk her mouth to the base again. This time the Zehoberei didn't keep her head there and instead pursed her lips and dragged them back up.

Before long the pace of Gamora's sucking had increased and her head was bobbing hypnotically. With the Zehoberei so engrossed in her blowjob and Peter lost in the pleasurable feeling, neither of them heard Peter's door opening "What the hell?!"

Spider-Man looked up in alarm at the sound of the angry Luphomoid. "Nebula! This uh.. isn't what it looks like?" The brunette tried.

Looking decidedly unimpressed, the blue woman folded her arms and said "Really? As it looks like my sister is going back on our deal. We agreed I would go first." Gamora then took her mouth off the teen's cock "I never agreed to to that and, as the humans say, you sleep you fail."

"Cheater." Was all Nebula said before striding off in a huff, slamming the door behind her. A bewildered Peter turned to his partner "What was that about?" He asked. "Nebula and I had a bet, before we go we want you to say who's better and whoever wins has you exclusively whenever we're next on Earth." The alien elaborated.

The teen was unsure how to process that "Don't I get a say in this?" He asked. "Does it matter?" Said Gamora "Now where were we?"

Luckily for the woman the hard cock hadn't gone down and she gladly returned to mouthing and slurping the length of meat. It didn't take Gamora long to return to her former speed, only this time she began twisting her head slightly as it bobbed. Thoughts of being the unwitting subject of a wager were quickly pushed out of Spidey's head by the alien's talent for cock sucking. The Zehoberei then slid her mouth off and set her tongue rapidly flicking back and forth over the head. Gamora's alternating between licking and sucking was too much for Peter and crying out his lover's name her erupted into her mouth.

Drawing back Gamora slowly licked the spunk off her lips and greedily swallowed it. "Ready to go again?" She teasingly asked. "Need a minute. But in the meantime." Said Peter as he leaned over to the alien and took off her pants. Wasting no time the young hero thrust his tongue deep into the green pussy. "Uh! yes faster!" Moaned Gamora and in response the teen sped up. Gamora loved it when Peter ate her out, his tongue felt incredible, a fact she told the hero repeatedly.

Much to the Zehoberei's disappointment Peter stopped his lapping. The feeling was short lived when the brunette replaced his tongue for his fingers. The digits flexed and curved within the warm hole, rubbing the sensitive walls.

The attention Spider-Man was giving to Gamora's pussy had made it dripping wet. Switching hands, Spidey put the cum coated fingers into his mouth and savoured the taste of the Zehoberei's juices. Gamora reached up and pulled off her top, giving her lover full access to her emerald orbs. Peter planted his mouth and free hand on the full breasts, twisting and licking at the delicate nipples. "Keep going Peter!" Begged the alien woman, drowning in ecstasy "I'm close to cumming!"

The teen briefly stopped his ministrations to yank his shirt off, leaving the duo both completely naked. The lovers engaged in heavy making out, pressing their bodies together. Gamora grunted when she felt Peter's firm shaft rubbing against her tender hole. The grunts turned to groans as the hero plunged his penis into Gamora's soaked pussy. Parker wasted no time in driving his hips forward and cried in pleasure as the Zehoberei's inner walls caressed his length. "God that's good!" Said the brunette, thrusting hard and fast.

Gamora could only mewl at being filled again and again. With an inarticulate wail the green woman spurted, her cum splattering over the dick sliding in and out. Spidey grabbed Gamora's hips and thrust as deep as he could into her, as he could likewise feel his release coming soon.

"Ah! ah! Yeeaahh!" Burst Peter as he fucked the extraterrestrial harder and shot his load for a second time, this time coating Gamora's pussy with his seed.

When he had stopped surging the brunette sank down to catch his breath, being with Gamora proved a challenge for even his enhanced stamina but was more than worth the energy. As he recovered Peter suddenly remembered what the sisters had said about a bet and wondered what they had in store for him.

The teen would find out the next day when as he was passing by he was suddenly yanked into Nebula's room. "Hello Peter." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's my turn. Seeing as my sister can't play fair." And with that she started throwing her clothes off, showing Peter what was under the hood.

Nebula immediately went to help the webslinger remove his outerwear and grinned at the tent in his underpants. "Someone's excited. Does that mean I'm better than Gamora?" Rather than answer what was clearly a loaded question the teen planted his lips on the cyborg's and slipped his tongue down her throat. Peter felt a tingle as the smooth, cool metal of the blue woman's cybernetic hand coiled around his length and slowly slid up and down. Returning the favour Spidey tenderly squeezed and caressed the sapphire tits. "Harder" commanded the Luphomoid, briefly freeing her mouth. Doing as he was told the teen moved his hands to her nipples and began pinching firmly.

Nebula gave a positive response to this in the form of increasing the speed of her jerking. The two were eager for more and moved to the bed, passionately kissing as they went. The bead creaked as the lovers fell onto it. Spidey quickly pinned Nebula beneath him and twisted himself so their genitals were aligned. Nebula instantly took the man meat into her mouth and dropped her head, drawing in it's full length and sucking like there was no tomorrow. Encouraged by the cyborg's enthusiasm the webslinger darted out his tongue and zigzagged it along the waiting wetness.

The room was filled with the sounds of slurping, interrupted by moans of pleasure. Nebula was determined to make Spidey cum first and took most of her mouth off the hard member. What wasn't in her mouth was replaced by a vigorous hand which alternated between stroking and and squeezing. Nebula's efforts paid off as soon with a cry of "Yes cumming!" the brunette ejaculated, his cum going all over the Luphomoid's face. Wanting to cum herself, the alien started bucking her hips over the fleshy tongue.

Peter realised what the blue skinned woman wanted and wormed his tongue as far in as it could go. To increase Nebula's pleasure the hero slowly eased a finger into her tight asshole, which was quickly joined by another and another. The fingers and tongue combination had the cyborg seeing stars again and her body responded to the euphoria by releasing her jizz into the hero's mouth.

Barely giving Spider-Man a chance to recover Nebula rose and spread her asscheeks before sheathing the rock hard boner inside her back hole. The feeling of tight muscle around his length was a sensation Peter would never get tired of. The experience was added to when a sapphire melon was pushed into his mouth. Spidey briefly sucked at the azure nipple before switching to gently biting it.

"Ahh Peter! Yes!" wailed the cyborg, her body alight with ecstasy. Smiling around the tit, Parker drew his cock out from Nebula's entrance before roughly shoving it back in. The Luphomoid adored it when her lover got rough with her and wailed his name repeatedly.

Emboldened by Nebula's passion the webslinger put his whole body behind his thrusts, slamming himself deep into the tight anus. At the same time the teen grasped the alien's hips to speed her up her bouncing. The blue woman rode the hero's fleshy pole, her pussy oozing precum. Twisting her hips and she went down had Peter moaning in pleasure which sent vibrations through her mounds.

Nebula's only regret was that she physically couldn't ride Peter any faster. Driving herself down over and over Nebula felt closer to cumming with each thrust.

The pleasure building inside Nebula grew and grew until she couldn't take anymore, "Peeeteer!" She wailed as she burst her load, juices splattering over her lover's body. Hearing his name cried so euphorically triggered Spidey's release shortly afterwards as his batter shot into Nebula's asshole. 'That'll show Gamora' thought the cyborg whilst pulling herself off Peter's cock, cum spilling out of her rear entrance as she did so.

Unfortunately for Spider-Man that was the last full session he'd have for a while.

Spidey was back in Nebula's quarters and the Luphomoid had just gotten his member to full hardness. Giving it a couple of licks the cyborg opened her mouth and prepared to blow Peter.

Suddenly someone was pounding on her door "Nebula, you in there?" A sharp voice belonging to Rocket called in "I need a hand with the ship's engines, specifically your metal one." With an irritated sigh the cyborg called back "Fine I'll be there in a minute." And got up to leave, casting Parker an apologetic look.

Gamora had Spidey flat on his back. The alien had her pussy exposed to the air, or rather to the young hero's tongue. Peter was rapidly flicking his fleshy appendage around the wet folds. Gamora had hoped to enjoy the feeling for a while but, without so much as knocking, her sister walked in to tell her that Quill was looking for her and claimed it was urgent.

Before long the Guardians announced that they would be leaving for New Asgard the next day.

The sisters thoughts were currently on their bet. "So we're going tomorrow. Peter will need to say who's better." Said Nebula matter of factly. Gamora nodded in agreement "I've had an idea, how about we work together to give Peter a night to remember so he can better decide." "Deal" Said the Luphomoid in anticipation.

That night the green and blue sisters snuck into the webslinger's room, both wearing absolutely nothing.

Reaching out the Zehoberei shook Peter awake. "Hrrm? Gamora _and_ Nebula? I gotta be dreaming." Murmured the teen sleepily. "This is no dream." Remarked a slightly bemused Luphomoid. "We're here to prove who's better before we leave." Her sister continued.

The sisters threw back the covers and forcefully pulled off his boxers.

Almost perfectly in unison the duo crawled over Peter and ran their tongues along the teen's rapidly hardening member. The sisters soon had Peter harder than diamond. The feeling of two tongues on his cock had the brunette groaning in pleasure. Opening her mouth Gamora took in Spidey's length and sucked hard, drawing her mouth from base to tip. The green woman then removed her lips with a soft pop and they were quickly replaced by her sister's who mirrored her actions.

The women continued taking turns sucking the young hero off, with the sister who's mouth was free lapping at the any exposed skin. Nebula took hold of her soft mounds and wrapped them around Peter's hardness, gently rubbing them up and down. The blue orbs were quickly joined by Gamora's green ones.

An idea came to Peter as the sister's pressed their breasts together over his member, reaching into his bedside cabinet he plucked out his camera and began taking snapshots.

Nipples brushing, Gamora and Nebula pushed harder, swallowing the shaft between their pillow breasts. Peter then felt a new sensation on his web shooter, the sisters had each taken a side and were slowly dragging their tongues up and down his length. The sisters moved their tongues to the base of Spidey's dick and ever so slowly dragged them up to his head.

Once they had reached the end the green and blue sisters then wrapped their lips around Peter's lower head, gently sucking and slurping. As the sisters sucked their mouth drifted closer and closer until they met in a deep kiss. Gamora was surprised by the Luphomoid's passion but kissed back just as enthusiastically, slowly bringing her tongue into it. The duo's tongues wrestled for dominance, lips firmly pressed against the other's, much to Peter's delight.

The sisters broke the kiss and returned their mouths to Peter's cock and once again began alternating licks and sucks. The double tonging felt incredible to the teen and he was soon close to his release. "Cumming soon." He managed. Nebula suddenly pushed Gamora aside and deepthroated Spidey's hardness, bobbing her head rapidly. Just as suddenly the Zehoberei pulled her sister's mouth off and replaced it with her own, sucking at a slower but no less pleasurable pace.

After jostling to be the one on Peter's cock the sisters brought their mouths together over the hardness and pushed their tongues around his head and against the other's. "Ah Fuck! Yes!" Burst the webslinger as he erupted over the blue and green faces.

Gamora and Nebula took a second to savour the hot cum that splattered over them before engaging in another make out session. The sight of the aliens kissing and smearing his load over their faces was a sight Parker knew he'd never forget and swiftly found himself getting hard again.

"Okay ladies, I'm ready again. Now who's first?" Said Peter eagerly. Naturally both the women both exclaimed "I am!" simultaneously. Before things could escalate Spidey reached out and slid two fingers into the sister's warm caverns. As he predicted that put an end to the argument with soft moans taking its place. Drawing his fingers in and out Peter grinned as their moans grew louder. The hero then switched out his fingers for his mouth, first on Gamora then Nebula and regularly changing between the two.

Parker delved and wriggled his tongue deep into the emerald and sapphire pussies, relishing the taste of the extraterrestrials. To ensure neither sister missed out the teen continued to finger whoever he wasn't eating out. Peter's oral and manual stimulation sent waves of pleasure through the duo, turning them into panting messes.

Soon the two were crying out their lover's name as they creamed over his clever mouth and fingers.

Face sticky with cum Peter ran his tongue from Nebula's pussy and drew her into a deep kiss before doing the same to Gamora.

Lying on his back the teen coaxed the women forward. "I  _am_ going first this time." Said Nebula firmly. "You got to cum first too, so it's my turn." Argued the Zehoberei. Seeing another argument brewing the webslinger tried to diffuse the tension "Ladies there's enough of me to share."

The sisters considered his words "I suppose I _did_ go first last time.", Admitted Gamora, "Fine you can have his cock first." With that the green woman positioned her still dripping pussy over the brunette's mouth whilst the blue sister parted her lower lips and lowered herself onto his waiting erection. As soon as the sisters were in position the teen set to work, thrusting out his tongue deep within Gamora and carefully pushing his boner up into Nebula. Crying out in euphoria the aliens once again showed impressive synchronicity and started to buck and grid their hips.

Gamora never got tired of Spidey's tongue twisting and writhing within her sensitive hole. The Luphomoid was likewise lost in a world of rapture as Peter pounded her pussy. 'This is the best night of my entire life.' Thought the teen as the two women riding him locked lips above him, forming a fleshy triangle.

With a twist of her hips the green woman pushed Spider-Man's tongue further into her love tunnel. Planting her hands on his chest to brace herself, the blue woman rose before slamming down, completely burying the teen's length inside her. The sheer euphoria experienced by Peter quickly proved too much for him to last and soon he gave a massive eruption into Nebula. "My turn." Said the Zehoberei, removing herself from Spidey's mouth. Grudgingly the cyborg slid off the teen's member and switched places with Gamora.

The cyborg enjoyed Peter's tongue just as much as her sister, especially the way he rapidly lapped at her soaking folds which drew groans from the alien. Wanting to try something different Gamora drew a mixture of cum and spit and used it to lube up her firm anus. Scissoring the tight hole Gamora eased onto Peter's waiting dick. "Ahhh!" Cried the alien as the hardness slid into her. Peter was in heaven with the taste of Nebula's juices in his mouth and the feeling of Gamora's firm asshole around his pecker.

With all his energy the webslinger thrust his tongue and penis deep in the sisters' respective holes.

"Ah Peter,Peter, Peeeteer!" It was impossible to tell who cried out, the trio were drowning in euphoria (and spunk) and were adamant to make the experience as good as possible. Calling his name Gamora blew her load over the brunette, shortly followed by Nebula. To his credit the hero managed to hold out for a while before joining the sisters in cumming.

The three lay panting and tired. "So Peter, time to decide.", heaved the Zehoberei, "Which of us was better?" Gulping air the teen gave his answer; "I'm gonna have to call it a draw." Seeing the expressions on the women's faces he continued "How about a tiebreaker?" "...As soon as I've got my breath back."

Morning came and the (As)Guardians of the Galaxy loaded themselves onto the  _Benatar_.  Some of the Avengers had gathered to see their friends off. As Star-Lord prepared to close the door he was stopped by a voice calling "Hey! Wait!" The voice belonged to Spider-Man who ran onto the ship. "Can I come with you to New Asgard? I really wanna see it and you don't even have to to take me back." The teen pleaded.

The group briefly discussed it before agreeing.

"Alright kid," said Quill "Strap in. Next stop; New Asgard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 13.  
> If you have any suggestions please say and I will consider them.  
> Turns out writing a threesome isn't as easy as I thought so I do hope you enjoyed it.  
> Next Chapter: God Save the Queen.


	14. God Save the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his visit to New Asgard the webslinger takes in the sights and sensations of the village. One of those sights is the warrior queen who decides to take Peter as a royal consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter number 14 of Parker Luck.  
> One asterisk is a sound and two are a flashback.  
> Sorry for the delay I was working on something else which kinda took over.  
> 

The  _Benatar_ cruised gently over the Norwegian village of New Asgard. Whilst the place was nowhere near the former grandeur of its namesake, the acquisition of functional spacecraft after Thanos' defeat had allowed the Asgardians and the Sakaaran gladiators to obtain alien technology, some of which was salvaged from the ruins of the original Asgard. Among the recovered items were a handful of inoperable skiffs, some damaged armour and a small collection of weapons including the partially melted spear Gungnir. Some of the tech gathered had been used to make a crude, piecemeal (and currently non-functioning) Bifrost.

Leaning on the edge of his seat Peter Parker drank in the sight of the village. For the most part it looked very much like any other fishing village. What set it apart from the neighbouring towns wasn't just the advanced tech they possessed it was its inhabitants, whilst most could pass for human others stood out with features like having three heads, red skin or being made of living stone.

A being fitting the latter description was stood waving at the craft as it began to land.

When the  _Benatar_ set down Thor insisted on being first out. As the Asgardian disembarked the stone creature nudged his companion, a large grub like creature in a mechanical exoskeleton, "See Meik, I told you he'd come back." At the sight of his friends the Thunderer broke into a wide grin "Korg, Meik, good to see you again." He said as he drew the Kronan into a firm, back clapping, embrace and did the same for the bug. "I see you've found yourself some new friends since you've been gone." Commented Korg. "Indeed, these are the Guardians of the Galaxy;" Thor then introduced the group one by one, "And this is Spider-Man." He finished.

The alien introduced himself in a surprisingly high pitched voice, "Hey guys, I'm Korg this is Meik, we're kinda like Thor's best friends and the queen's envoys so if there's anything you wanna know just ask us." 

"Envoys? Since when?" Questioned a confused Thor. At this the Kronan's expression turned guilty, "Well it's not official as such, but considering we were so close when you were king we figured her majesty would want us around too, so we try to help her out with things." he said sheepishly. The grub then made a series of chittering sounds to Korg, which he seemed to understand "Oh yeah Miek's right, the queen said she wanted to see you, mate, and your friends."

The group set off with Thor and Korg continuing their catching up. "You missed Sif, she was here for a little bit the other day." The rock alien told his friend, "By the way man, have you lost weight?"

Peter watched Thor and his friends walk ahead, their chatter filling the air. The teen stared at their greeters, they were the first extraterrestrials he'd met that truly looked alien (not including ones that had tried to kill him), although the rock alien was wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt.

Korg and Meik lead the group to a large wooden building near the top of a hill. "Her majesty is expecting you so go right in." Said the Kronan once they'd reached the door. Entering the room revealed a long hallway with a short flight of stairs at the end. At the top of the stairs was a large wooden throne, simple but elegant in its design with ornate carvings and a high back. Sat upon the throne was a striking dark skinned and dark haired woman wearing white and gold armour and holding a long golden spear.

Thor was the first to approach and knelt, encouraging the others to do the same. "You may rise." The woman said. "Welcome to New Asgard, I am Queen Brunhilde." With a smile the queen changed to a less formal tone "Hello Thor, these must be the Guardians of the Galaxy you told me about." Valkyrie then turned to Peter "And you I remember from the battle. You handled yourself well, especially for someone your age."

"Um thank you your majesty" A flustered Peter replied. With a small nod Brunhilde continued, "You're all free to stay as long as you like but you will be required to help out with the rest of the villagers, in return for food and board. But for now it's getting late, so please join us for dinner. It's been a long time since we've had guests and the village wanted to throw a feast to welcome you. Korg and Meik will show you to where you'll be staying in the meantime."

The rooms were small but comfortable inside a small house. Unfortunately for Spidey the rooms were also very close together which eliminated the possibility of any 'fun' with the ladies, as he didn't want the rest of the Guardians knowing he was sleeping with three of their team.

When dinner came the village all gathered in a longhouse, filled with tables stocked with food. "This is amazing." Said an impressed Peter. Thor nodded "Yes, even on Asgard this would be quite the feast, reminds me of the old days." A wistful expression crossed Thor's face and he got a faraway look in his eyes.

As well as a large spread the locals had managed to create a reasonable facsimile of Asgardian mead.

Spirits were high in the hall, helped by their former king having returned. Said god was currently telling Spider-Man about his past adventures with Lady Sif and the warriors three, Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg; "So then just as the troll is about to swing at me, Volstagg comes out of nowhere, knocks it down and cuts the beast's head clean off with his axe!" Laughed Thor. The laughter faded into a sigh as Thor's face became solemn "Here's to you, friends," he said, raising his cup to his fallen comrades, "Valhalla gained three mighty warriors with you."

The other Guardians seemed to be enjoying themselves. Quill had underestimated the strength of the mead and was passed out drunk and snoring, Rocket was talking tech with Meik and appeared to be trying to convince the grub to give his exoskeleton to him, Groot was completely absorbed in his game as per usual, Mantis was engrossed in delicately picking at her meal, Drax and Korg had hit it off and were laughing drunkenly about the Kronan's tales of revolutions, failed and successful, as well as someone called 'Noobmaster69', Nebula and Gamora, ever competitive, were arm wresting Asgardians and appeared to be winning.

Valkyrie looked across the room, glad her people were enjoying themselves. A good feast always improved the mood of the village and having plenty to drink certainly helped. The old Valkyrie, the scrapper from Sakaar, wanted to be boozing and partying with them but she knew the ruler should set an example. Brunhilde didn't want to go back to her old ways and, having seen what a mess Thor became after turning to alcohol for comfort, had cut back on her drinking.

Whilst the Asgardians certainly knew how to make a celebration, their revels were tame in comparison to the Grandmaster's. The man may have been a crazed tyrant but he sure knew how to throw a party. The queen sometimes wondered what happened on Sakaar after the revolution but had no intention of returning to the trash planet to find out. Whilst Brunhilde didn't miss who she'd been then she did miss the readily available sex that was common there. Although she'd never beento one of the Grandmaster's orgies (she'd been invited to several) she'd frequently had mindless hookups.

After arriving and settling on Earth, the Valkyrie had been with one or two lovers but had always been too busy for them to be regular things. Now that she was queen she could sleep with who she liked, but felt the queen shouldn't be sleeping around. Spider-Man however,  _did_ catch her eye. The young hero's enthusiasm and awkwardness amused her and also he was quite good looking.

Brunhilde then noticed the subject of her thoughts was currently staring at her. When the teen saw the the woman had caught him staring he looked away blushing. A thought formed in Brunhilde's brain that it might not be a bad idea to have a consort, for a while at least.

Peter was enjoying his stay in New Asgard. The people were friendly if a bit strange and he and the Guardians had been made to feel very welcome. Like the queen said the group worked through the day to earn their beds and food. For the most part the work was simple enough; mostly fishing and preparing the catch as well as odd jobs around the village. After a hard day's work Parker usually dropped straight off. Tonight however was a different story. Try as he might the webslinger could not get to sleep.

Pulling on his clothes and slipping out the accommodation Peter thought a walk might help him sleep. The town certainly looked picturesque but also looked very similar and Peter found himself getting lost. The hero was regretting his decision but didn't want to disturb anyone to ask for help.

Peter's ears caught what sounded like movement emerging from a building nearby and hoped that meant someone was awake. "Hello? Is there anyone here? Sorry to bother you but I need help." The brunette called through the door. Other than more clattering the webslinger received no answer. Deciding to try again Peter noticed the door was ajar so slid it open.

Spidey was half right; the occupants were awake but they wouldn't be much help. Horses peered over their stable doors at the teen. "Damn it." Moaned Peter, deflated. A soft nose nuzzled at Peter, at least the horses were friendly. Movement near the back of the stable caught Peter's attention as a pure white horse became visible. What set this horse apart from the others wasn't just his colour, he also had a pair of swan like wings emerging from his shoulders. "Hey buddy, I remember you." Said Peter, walking over to stroke the Pegasus. "Thanks for the lift back then."

A voice then spoke out "That's Aragorn. I believe you've met." Startled, Peter whirled around to see Queen Brunhilde standing behind him. "Y-your majesty!" He stammered as he started to bow.

"Stop." Said the queen. "There's no need to bow and you can just call me Brunhilde. Or Hilde, if it's easier."

"My name's Peter Parker. But isn't calling you by your name a little disrespectful?" Asked Peter.

"I'm not big on formality" replied the Valkyrie. "Anyway, Peter Parker, what're you doing here?"

Trying to save face Peter responded in kind; "Um, what're  _you_ doing here?"

Brunhilde raised an eyebrow, "I  _am_ the queen. I can go where I like." Embarrassed by this Peter blushed "Right. Sorry." He said "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk but got lost and I went in here because I thought there was someone awake who could help, but it's just horses." Peter babbled and turned even redder.

Smiling at the brunette's bashfulness the Asgardian spoke "I see, well don't worry I can take you back" she told him. "And I came here because I couldn't sleep either and wanted to see Aragorn." The queen then explained. Leading him out, Valkyrie could clearly see how humiliated the teen was. "Tell you what, Aragorn seems to like you so meet me here tomorrow evening and we can go flying. Wear warm clothes."

With that promise Peter's day passed quickly and when the evening came around he was in a good mood.

As promised the queen was waiting for him with her steed. The Pegasus whinnied at the sight of the teen, letting Brunhilde know he was there. "Hello Peter. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready." Nodded the hero, full of enthusiasm.

"Good. Let's go then." With that the queen swung onto her horse with practised ease. After a couple of tries Parker managed to scramble on behind her. "Hold on tight." Brunhilde instructed, nudging Aragorn with her heels. The steed broke into a trot, sped up into a canter and then a full gallop. Stretching out his wings the Pegasus gave them series of powerful beats and took off into the sky.

The rush Peter felt from from soaring through the air was better than web-swinging. Now that he wasn't fighting for his life Spider-Man could properly enjoy the experience. "This is awesome!" He shouted. "We've barely started, keep holding on!" The queen shouted back. With another nudge Aragon began climbing. The view was incredible but Peter didn't get long to enjoy it. Valkyrie leaned forward, instructing her steed to dive.

Peter felt his stomach rising like he was on a roller coaster. Much to the teen's mortification his stomach wasn't the only thing rising, the thrill of the ride (and clinging to a fiercely attractive woman) had given him a fear boner, which he prayed the queen wouldn't notice. Naturally the Valkyrie felt something poking her in the back and quickly realised what it was. She decided not to comment on it and further embarrass the webslinger. "Brace yourself!" Hilde called. "Brace myself for whaaaaah!" Peter's question turned into a scream as the riders were turned upside down when the Pegasus arched into a loop. The teen clung even tighter to the warrior woman, not caring if she could feel his hardness or not. "Good boy Aragorn, time to go down." Brunhilde told her horse.

"That was terrifying but amazing. Thank you Brunhilde." Said Parker once they had settled back on the ground. Brunhilde smiled "Glad you enjoyed it. Same again tomorrow?"

Peter obviously said yes, eagerly anticipating it.

The webslinger fell into a routine, he spent his days working in the village and his evenings going flying with the queen.

Queen Brunhilde meanwhile was giving serious thought to taking the young hero as a royal consort. In the end she resolved that she would and set about making a plan as to how to seduce him. Admittedly that wouldn't be very hard to do he _was_ a hormonal teenager after all.

Spider-Man took to riding/flying quickly and Valkyrie trusted him enough to let him ride on his own. The queen had an ulterior motive for letting Spidey ride solo. Slipping into an empty stable, she had stripped down to her undergarments to wait for Peter.

Spidey leaned back to savour the wind rushing past him, even the chill felt good. When he opened his eyes he noticed that the dark skinned woman wasn't there. Peter signalled the winged steed to land. "Hilde?" he called out, confused as to where she could've gone. "In here." Spidey heard the queen answer from within the stables.

Entering, Peter looked for where the voice had come from. A call of "This one." was his answer.

The teen didn't know what Hilde was up to but he certainly didn't expect her to be sitting in just her underwear with her legs spread. Spidey went dry mouthed at the sight "Um is this a bad time?" Peter asked. Valkyrie gave a soft chuckle at this "No. In fact you're right on time." she said with a growing smile "I've chosen to appoint you as my royal consort."

"What does that mean?" Spidey asked, although he suspected he already knew the answer. "Basically it means that you get to fuck a queen when I ask you to." the queen explained, "And I'm asking now." she added.

Spider-Man wasted no time throwing off his clothes and tossing them aside. "What do you want me to do first?"

Brunhilde was pleased with the hero's willingness "It's traditional to start with a kiss so come here." she told Peter. Doing as he was told Peter knelt and planted a firm kiss on the royal lips. Hilde was even more pleased with her consort's enthusiasm and returned the kiss just as firmly. The two's tongues began to wrestle for dominance. Spidey was attempting to multitask and remove the dark skinned woman's bra. His fumbling attempts were going nowhere so Hilde allowed him to peak so he could remove it. The queen gestured to her panties "Take these off consort, and eat me out."

The underwear was quickly thrown off and Parker's tongue set about flicking around her entrance, getting her wet and ready. A small groan from the warrior woman made Spidey redouble his efforts and began to press his tongue harder. The teen quickly moved to deeper in the queen's pussy which was starting to ooze precum. A louder groan told Peter that she appreciated it. Peter's tongue slowly went in and out the pussy in careful scooping movements. "Deeper! More!" commanded the queen and was swiftly obeyed when she felt the brunette's tongue worm and writhe within her. "Use your fingers too." said Hilde between grunts of pleasure.

Peter obliged and his tongue was joined by a pair of fingers. The digits slid in and started to twist and probe, quickly becoming coated in juices. "More." the cry came again so Spidey mirrored the actions with his free hand.

The fingers then spread the lips apart, enabling Peter to delve his tongue as far in as he could reach. Valkyrie gave a load moan as the muscle flexed, curled and twisted in her core. "Ahhh! K-keep going!" she whimpered. The fingers returned to their previous efforts even faster.

Adamant not to disappoint the queen Peter was doing everything he could to provide stimulation to her warm chasm.

Brunhilde knew she'd made a good choice as she spurted her juices, moaning Peter's name. Panting slightly the queen gave another command, "Good, now clean me up." Eager to please, the webslinger lapped up the cum, trying to get every drop.

"Well done." Hilde said when the teen was done, "You deserve a reward. Sit back" The queen's coffee coloured breasts wrapped around Peter's cock and gently rubbed against it. Peter leaned back relishing the feeling of the warm softness around his member. His pleasure grew when the Valkyrie's tongue flicked out across his head. The frequency of the licks increased until the queen was slurping at his cock like a lollipop. Just when he thought things couldn't get better Parker felt soft lips glide over his lower head and gradually descend.

Spidey threw his head back and groaned at the queen's talent, her mouth was one of the best he'd encountered. Pursing her mouth Hilde sucked hard at the meat, eliciting another loud moan. Grinning as best she could with a dick in her mouth Brunhilde picked up the pace and started to furiously bob her head. The way she was sucking him she knew that her consort couldn't last much longer and took the rest of his hardness down her throat. As she predicted, Peter said through gritted teeth "Cumming soon!" At this Hilde gave another couple of quick sucks before drawing her mouth off the twitching member. "All over me" was the royal command. "Hiiildeee!" moaned Spidey as he burst, his seed splashing over her face and tits.

It didn't take long for Parker to get hard again at the sight of the queen rubbing her hands over her body, scooping up his cum and sucking it off her fingers.

"You're ready I see." Brunhilde commented. The monarch then leaned back, spreading her lower lips with one hand and cocking a finger with the other. "Take me Peter, take me hard."

Taking his member in hand, the webslinger guided it into the waiting pussy. The duo grunted at the sensation, Peter at the warmth of the hole and Hilde as it had been a while since she'd had a cock in her. The Valkyrie quickly adjusted "Consort, your queen commands you fuck her." Spidey did as she said and carefully drew some of his length out and swiftly thrust it back in. "Ah yes!" Groaned the queen. Peter repeated the action again and again, getting faster and faster. Valkyrie was in Valhalla as the young hero's hardness went in and out. Hilde had a long held fantasy about having sex in a stables like in the erotic novels she'd read. The fact that her fantasy was coming true got her even more turned on.

On his knees Spider-Man sheathed his length in the woman's entrance as hard as he could, knowing he didn't have to hold back. As the cock thrust in her over and over an idea came to Hilde. "Suck on my tits" she told her lover. Almost instantly she felt a warm mouth alternating between her dark nipples, sucking hard and nibbling gently.

"Fuck! Yes!" cried Hilde. Taking encouragement from this Peter bucked his hips which sent his entire dick into the eager pussy. The queen wailed ecstatically as the teen jackhammered into her. Suddenly though her lover slowed down. Before she could comment Parker's hips started to gyrate, rubbing his cock over her inner walls. Fingers and lips switched between each breast each doing their best to make her feel good. His efforts worked as, crying out even louder, the dark skinned woman's cum squirted out, covering his member.

Spidey could tell that _his_ release was rapidly approaching so continued his hard thrusts, determined to maximise the queen's pleasure.

Removing his mouth from a perky nipple Parker called "Hilde! Cumming!" Before he could blow Brunhilde gave another command, "Cum all over me!", and took his cock out her pussy. Peter ran his length across the sopping tunnel and, shortly after, thick white liquid burst out.

Panting for breath Peter had a question "So how did I do as a consort?" he asked.

"You did very well. For your first time. We'll need to do this again before I can properly say" replied Brunhilde.

The next few days Peter and Hilde spent their time screwing like rabbits and the hero had to admire the queen's libido.

Eventually it was time for the Guardians to leave and a small party had gathered to see them off. As the group entered the ship Star-Lord turned to Peter. "Hey kid, there's space for one more on the Guardians if you want to join us" he offered.

Peter had to admit he was tempted, the idea of travelling through space, meeting aliens and seeing other planets was every sci-fi nerd's dream. "Thanks for the offer but no. I'm gonna stay on Earth" he told Quill.

"Well the offer still stands if you ever change your mind" the redhead said and with that the hatch began to shut.

Spider-Man waved to the group as the  _Benatar_ quickly became a speck in the sky. 'Now.' he thought 'How am I gonna get home?'

The sudden sound of his phone ringing jarred Parker from his thoughts. Looking at it revealed an unknown number. "Hello?" he answered.

Nick Fury's voice emanated out, "Hello Spider-Man. We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 14.  
> Next Chapter: Private Spider.  
> On a personal note I'm fond of horses which is why I added the Aragorn scenes.  
> Just because someone isn't in the tags doesn't necessarily mean I won't be doing them.


	15. Private Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting injured in a fight a super powered PI comes to Spider-Man's aid. The help doesn't come for free however, as she wants something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of Parker Luck.  
> As per usual 1 asterisk is for sound and 2 are for a flashback.  
> Important Note: This takes place before Chapter 10 chronologically speaking.

***** Crack ***** Spider-Man was slammed into a brick wall, a vice-like hand around his throat. What little breath he had in his lungs was driven out as a powerful fist went into his stomach. The webslinger desperately tried to free himself but the attacker was too strong and his hands were in too much pain. Slamming into the wall again Peter heard another crack and felt agony in his ribs, adding yet another injury. The man drew his weapon back. "Time to die Spider!" he hissed, plunging it forward, aiming straight at the hero's big heart. And Peter's day had started off so well.

 ****** A few hours earlier ******

It was a fine day in New York City, the sun was shining, the skies were clear and the motorists' angry cursing and honking was at a minimum.

Peter woke up in a good mood. With a smile on his face he threw open his curtains and looked out. It was the nicest day NY had seen for a while and Peter thought it was fine day for patrol. Throwing on his clothes Peter dashed out his room, almost bumping into his aunt. "Sorry May." he said over his shoulder. May watched as her nephew prepared breakfast and began wolfing it down. "You're certainly excited today." Peter nodded and, between mouthfuls, said "Yeah it's a nice day and I wanna go out on patrol."

As soon as he'd finished his morning routine the teen wasted no time pulling on his red and black costume. "Bye May." he called. As he went by Parker saw a black haired woman sat of the sofa with a serene expression. Apart from the charging cable plugged into her arm she looked perfectly normal. "Hi Karen. Bye Karen." Peter said to the LMD.

Sliding open the window Spider-Man prepared to leave before May called out to him "Be careful okay Peter? You know I worry." With a smile Peter hugged his aunt. "Yeah I know May. Don't worry I'll be fine. What could go wrong?" and with that he returned to the window and thiwpped away into the city.

The busker looked around, this was a good spot; no other buskers around, a good crowd and he had a new song he'd written himself. Strumming his guitar he began to play "Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size. Catches thieves just like flies. Look oouuut! Here comes the Spider-Maaaann!" he sang. He had a good feeling about this song.

A chinking sound came as some coins fell into his guitar case. Normally that wouldn't be surprising but this time they came from above him. Looking up revealed the webslinger himself swinging overhead. The busker briefly stopped to call out to and wave at the hero who waved back.

As he swung off Peter felt good as he heard the song continue. It was nice to know that, despite J. Jonah Jameson's smear campaign, some people still believed he was a hero. Spidey once again thanked his lucky stars (or at least whoever had done it) that the feed had been cut off and Mysterio's footage deleted before his identity had been revealed to the world.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The man in question's face popped up on the screen and began his usual rant about Spider-Man being a menace. Parker tuned most of it out until something the presenter said caught his attention "That's right folks, the Daily Bugle will be offering a cash reward for any pictures of Spider-Man. By which we mean actual physical photos, not blurry camera phone c**p!" A voice apparently spoke in JJJ's ear "What d'ya mean I can't say c**p? I just did. It's my show, I can say c**p as much as I want!" he ranted before regaining his composure. "Ahem. Once again, you bring in pictures of the webslinging menace and if they're good enough we'll pay you."

To Peter this was a golden opportunity to make some money. Leaping off the rooftop he webbed onto a nearby building and headed home to grab his camera.

Swinging back the teen was lost in thought, planning how best to get the photos and if it would be obvious if he posed for them.

Suddenly Peter's hands were ablaze with pain.  ***** Snap ***** The web line broke, sending Spidey plummeting to the ground. Groaning in pain the hero tried to push himself up but an arm gave out, either sprained or broken he couldn't tell. "Urgh. K.A.R.E.N what was that?" he asked his suit's AI.

"Unknown highly corrosive acid from an unknown source." The electronic voice answered.

A figure appeared on another rooftop and jumped down, making a perfect three point landing. Peter dazedly wondered if that was hard on the knees. "Uh K.A.R.E.N? I think I've found the source. Who is this guy?" he asked. The AI came up blank, much to Spidey's dismay.

As the man approached Spidey took in his appearance. He was clad head to toe in green body armour. His face was covered by a mask with orange lenses over the eyes and emerging from his back was a long mechanical tail. At the end of the tail was a large bulb with a curving stinger dripping acid that hissed and sizzled when it hit the pavement.

"Hello Spider-Man. Been a while." he growled "You are gonna pay for what you did to me."

Scared but trying to hide it Peter, having no clue who the guy was, asked the obvious question "Uh have we met?" the villain was unimpressed by this and booted the hero in the ribs. Hard. With a groan Spidey rolled over, fortunately just in time to dodge the metal sting.

Having missed his target the villain's weapon had gotten stuck in the ground. Spider-Man saw the chance to fight back and struck his enemy with an uppercut, sending the man sprawling back. Unfortunately the punch also aggravated Peter's burns.

Whipping around the man fired a jet of acid from his tail which the hero had to jump to avoid. "What gives? Who are you?" Spidey questioned. At the same time he fired thick streams of sticky webbing which ensnared the man in green. The villain struggled for a moment but manged to rip free. "You really don't remember me? Let me give you a hint!" the man snapped, swiping his tail to knock Peter over.

Before he could get away Spidey was pinned by a strong hand "I've been waiting years for this." The bad guy's unoccupied hand started punching the webslinger in the face. "This is for ruining my weapons deal!" "This is for getting me locked up in prison!" With each sentence the fist struck. Although the mask cushioned the blows somewhat, they still hurt a lot and Parker could taste blood. The villain then picked Spider-Man up by the neck, punching him again and saying "And this is for messing up my face!"

It finally clicked with Parker who his assailant was "W-wait Gargan? Is that you?" he asked. A vicious grin spilt Gargan's face " These days I go by Scorpion. See if you can guess why." With that Scorpion hoisted the hero by the neck and smacked him into a nearby wall. Scorpion's tail loomed menacingly behind him as he glared at the superhero he had pinned to the wall. Mac Gargan knocked the webslinger about a couple more times to ensure he couldn't fight back.

 ****** Now ******

"Time to die Spider!" Tail arching, the super villain prepared to impale his prey with the razor sharp spike on the end of it.

Just before he could finish Spider-Man, Scorpion felt a yank on his tail, stopping it cold. Twisting his head around he snarled at what he saw. A black haired woman in jeans and a leather jacket was somehow holding his tail back with nothing but her bare hands. "Leave him alone, asshole!" she said, pulling again.

Gargan was beyond enraged, here he was about to finally get his long awaited revenge when some random woman was stopping him. "Let go, you bi-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was pulled off his feet. A horrible rending sound soon followed as the woman planted her feet on him and ripped his tail clean off. The tailless Scorpion barely had time to react as he saw his tail being swung at him like a club. "Oh no." was all he said before being beaten to unconsciousness.

A semi-conscious Spidey watched the whole thing, half wondering if he was dreaming. With severe effort he managed to pull himself to his feet and fired another stream of webbing, this time restraining the villain more firmly. Parker's vision blurred and he started to sway and stagger. "Hey you okay?" he vaguely heard his saviour ask. "Ah shit, don't pass out." Was the last thing Peter heard before he passed out.

Groaning, Parker stirred. Panic went through the teen as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Getting to his feet Peter suddenly became aware he wasn't wearing his mask and looked around for it. Fortunately it had obviously been tossed aside and he quickly pulled it back on.

"Good, you're awake." the woman from earlier stood in a doorway with a bottle of vodka in hand. Her voice startled Spidey who whipped around, aiming his web-shooters at her. The woman snorted. Not the reaction Peter had hoped for. "Relax kid, if I wanted to hurt you I'd've left you to that psycho. You're welcome." Peter figured he had to take her word and lowered his hands. "You took off my mask." was all he could think to say. The woman shrugged "I wanted to make sure you were still breathing" she said.

"Why does no one respect the secret identity?! I just want to put the mask on and keep it on _without_ someone finding out I'm Peter Parker" the hero bemoaned. The woman then started sniggering "I uh didn't know your name." Peter gave an inarticulate cry of frustration. "Fair's fair I guess, my name's Jessica Jones" the PI introduced herself.

Deflated and wanting to change the subject the teen noticed the bottle in Jones' hand. "Is that for my injuries?" he asked. Jessica looked at the bottle as if she'd forgotten she was holding it "I guess I can do that to." she said before taking a hearty swing. "Take off your onesie" she instructed. Seeing his hesitation she added "Don't be so self conscious. I've seen guys in their underwear before." You  _are_ wearing underwear right?"

"Yes" snapped a defensive Peter. Jessica gave him a look which he understood to mean 'get on with it'. Reluctantly Spider-Man peeled his costume off, leaving him in just his boxers. As Jessica looked over his injuries and gave some the cuts splashes of vodka (between chugging it herself) she ran an appraising eye over his figure and felt a slight tingle.

Eventually the black haired woman finished "I'm no doctor but you don't look too bad. Nothing seems to be broken, except your nose." Peter rushed to a mirror and gave a groan when he saw she was right. "Okay you've seen this done on TV loads of times, how hard can it be?" he asked his reflection. Taking a deep breath he firmly grasped his nose and, with a wrench, set it back into place. "Fuck!" he burst. Peter inspected his work and gave a sigh of relief that it was in place.

When he went back he saw the PI was waiting for him with an inquisitive expression. "What?" he asked. Jones didn't answer but instead asked a question of her own; "I saw the beating that guy gave you. How come you're barely injured?"

"It's to do with my powers," the teen explained "I heal quickly." He then remembered what the woman had done to Scorpion. "Hey, speaking of powers, how'd you do that earlier?" He asked Jessica. The investigator shrugged again "I'm stronger than I look. Let's leave it at that." clearly indicating she didn't want to discuss it. Parker decided to change the subject again "I didn't know there was anyone else with powers in New York, other than Luke Cage."  he said. Jessica nodded "There's a few of us but we prefer to keep a low profile." she said.

"Why don't you join the Avengers?" Peter asked and got a derisive snort in response "What part of 'low profile' didn't you get? We're not world saving types, we just try keep the streets clean. Plus we're not really the cape and tights type."

"Oh." said Peter "Well thanks for the help. I owe you one." As he started to leave he had to stop as pain shot through him. "Yeah fast healing or not, you're in no shape to swing off." Jones called out to him. "Besides, like you said you owe me." With sigh Spidey walked back "Alright. What do you want?" he asked. "Simple. I run a business and recently I've been swamped so help me out for a while and as soon as your healed you can go."

"Alright fine. So what do you do?" asked the teen. "I'm a private investigator so you just sort papers, calls and shit." Jessica then explained how Peter should deal with those things. "Oh by the way, someone called May called you a bunch of times." Jessica suddenly said. "What?!" Peter's heart dropped, "Where's my phone?"

"C'mon, c'mon pick up." Spidey muttered as it rang. "Peter! Are you alright?" his aunt's concerned voice came through. "I'm fine May, It wasn't that bad." he tried to reassure her. "Wasn't that bad?! He looked like he almost killed you! Where are you?" May burst. Peter winced "Sorry auntie, I'm with a PI she helped me so I'm helping her." he explained. "Not that Jones woman?" May asked. That surprised Peter "You know her?"

"Only by reputation. The news doesn't say good things about her." May told Peter. Peter thought that was a little unfair, "They don't say good things about me either." he reasoned. May sighed "Alright just be careful okay?" Spidey promised he would be and hung up.

"You alright?" Jessica asked once he'd returned. Spidey nodded. "Good now put some clothes on and get to work." Peter blushed as he realised he was still in his underwear.

Parker managed to find some old clothes and set about sorting papers and answering the phone (he had no idea how many crazy things people wanted PIs to investigate).

Evening soon came and Parker could barely feel his injuries. The door opened and the brunette looked up to see if it was a client but it was just Jones coming back from photography. "You're still here?" she asked, surprised. "I figured you'd be gone." Peter was somewhat hurt by the assumption "I said I'd help you so I did." Spidey gave the woman a run down of the calls. When he had finished he saw that Jessica had locked up the door. "It's late. You wanna spend the night here?" she asked. Peter was surprised by the woman's generosity "Okay, thanks." Jessica had begun digging through the fridge "Just don't expect anything fancy. It's leftover Chinese for dinner and you can sleep on the couch."

The two ate (or more drank in the PI's case) in silence until Jessica decided to break it. "So, Peter, how'd you get your powers?" she asked idly. "Well it's kinda a long story but..." the webslinger explained about the spider and his uncle. Jones was a good listener and only spoke when the teen had finished. "That sucks kid sorry. I lost someone I care about too." she then told her origins and the deaths of her brother and father, even about the fiasco with her mother. Peter didn't know what to say other than "I'm sorry."

Jones necked her glass, "Thanks Peter. You're a good kid." Parker smiled at the woman's compliment but was caught off guard by what she said after. "You're not bad looking either. If I was your age I'd probably have a crush on you." Jessica gave a small grin when she saw the teen blushing. Since seeing him in his pants the raven haired woman had been thinking about the last time she'd been properly satisfied. Her mindless hookups had taken the edge of a little and Oscar had been better, caring even, but not enough. She'd yet to experience anyone who could please her like Luke did but she suspected the webslinger might be able to.

Jessica figured it was worth a try. "Let's have another look at your injures." she told the teen and eyed him up as he stripped down. "You look better. You should be able to go tomorrow." "You've been a big help today." the woman told Parker. She got up and took Peter's hand saying "I think you deserve a reward."

After dragging him into her room the PI pulled Spidey close and roughly kissed him, quickly bringing her tongue into it. Whilst kissing Jessica was also throwing off her clothes. When she was fully undressed Jessica re-initiated the kiss and guided her 'assistant' to the bed. Running a hand over his his crotch Jones could feel Parker getting hard and yanked off his underwear.

Normally Jones would skip foreplay and get straight to it but this time she wanted to treat her partner. Breaking the kiss Jones ran her tongue down Peter's body, stopping at his balls. The PI gave them a suck and a few licks. Peter felt fingers curl around the base of his 'web-shooter' and ever so slowly rub it. The fingers were soon joined by a tongue which just as slowly ran from base to head. Jessica ran her tongue over every inch of the hero's meat. Peter felt a tingle as Jessica rapidly flicked her tongue over the tip. The raven haired woman combined her licking with firm strokes of the member.

The quick laps at Peter's head were gradually replaced by long slurps. Peter groaned as the PI's tongue ran from tip to base and back again. Jessica's tongue slurped over his member, giving it a liberal coating of spit. Once she'd had enough of teasing Jessica took the pole into her mouth and, barely taking a second to adjust, swallowed it entirely. Much to Peter's delight she immediately started sucking him off like there was no tomorrow. Pleased by the reaction she was getting Jones continued to bob her head, taking the whole cock each time.

Peter started bucking his hips as if trying to get even more into her mouth. "God you're so good!" groaned the teen, and he meant it none of the women he'd been with (so far) had given him such a fantastic blowjob. Encouraged by this the black haired woman sped up. Bucking his hips even more and crying out Peter spurted his load into Jessica's mouth.

Jones was a little annoyed at the lack of warning but wanting to please him, greedily licked up and swallowed the hero's spunk. "While you recover I need some attention too." she said as she rose and settled over Peter's face. A small whimper emerged from the PI when his tongue probed at her pussy. Peter's fleshy tongue mimicked what Jones' had done earlier and moved rapidly back and forth. Peter's quick flicks soon had Jessica dripping precum. Swallowing the fluid Spider-Man shoved his tongue into the wet hole above him, drawing it in and out.

Eager to get him hard again Jessica started to stroke at Peter's cock all the while groaning from his cunnilingus. Spidey's tongue twisted and flexed in Jessica. Wanting more Jessica ground her hips down, pressing her entrance to the teen's face. This let Spidey reach further in and continue his efforts. "Uh uh uh, Fuck! I'm gonna cuuum!" cried the black haired woman as she felt her release coming. As she thought a few seconds later juices flew from her love tunnel.

Jessica swiftly recovered and dropped down, using her hands to spread both her holes invitingly. Peter got the message "Which first?" he teasingly asked. "I don't care! Just stick it in!" Jones snapped impatiently. In response Parker roughly shoved his fingers into the wet pussy and gently prodded his shaft at her ass. "In! Now!" Jessica commanded. A load groan emerged from the PI as Spidey did so, shoving his member in hard and fast. After a couple of strong thrusts and some finger flexes Parker's dick and fingers switched places. The wetness enabled Peter to enter with ease and with a push his entire length slipped in.

A wail from the woman told Spider-Man that he was doing a good job. The sounds of sex filled the apartment (and the one next to it). "God! Yeah!" it wasn't clear who was moaning louder. To Jessica's  dismay she felt the member being taken out her pussy. The feeling was short lived as it quickly took over from Spidey's fingers at her backdoor. "Harder! As hard as you can!" Jessica moaned, grateful she'd paid for a reinforced bed. Indulgently Peter drew back and rammed his length into the tight hole with full force, resulting in an ecstatic cry from his lover. "Fuuuck!" she wailed as Peter boned her like a jackhammer. Spidey's fingers, now slick with cum, scissored and curved with all their might, adding to the PI's euphoria.

"Gonna cum!" Jessica cried out again. "Ahhh! M-me too!" Spider-Man replied. True to her word the black haired woman spurted over the hero's fingers. Peter was able to hold out a little longer but soon erupted, his cum overflowing from Jessica's asshole.

The lovers lay next to each other, both exhausted, both thoroughly satisfied. "God you were great." the woman commented "I haven't been fucked like that since I was with Luke." Peter ignored the mention of another man. "Thanks you were amazing too." he told her. The two locked lips briefly before they were overcome by tiredness.

Peter woke up early and slipped out the bedroom. Cobbling together breakfast he sat down in front of the TV. To his displeasure it was tuned to The Daily Bugle's channel where JJJ was reviewing footage of Spider-Man and Scorpion's fight. Appalled at the allegation that he was working _with_ the villain the webslinger couldn't even change the channel.

"Wow that guy really hates you doesn't he?" Jones had emerged wearing nothing but dried cum. Peter grunted "You have no idea." he muttered.

"Hey, if you ever want to take legal action I know some good lawyers." The investigator said whilst writing something on a piece of paper. She paused for a minute and then started writing something else underneath "If you get hurt again I also know someone who'll help." "Here." she handed the scrap to the teen who nodded his thanks.

Spidey pulled on his costume and prepared to go home. As he did so a quick whistle got his attention. Jones, now fully dressed, gave him a smacking kiss "Don't be a stranger." she told him.

As she watched Spider-Man swing away Jessica thought out loud "I wonder if I should give being a hero another try?" Then remembered the costume Trish had made for her "Nah." she dismissed the idea.

Once he was home Parker unfolded the paper Jessica had given him. It read 'Nelson, Murdock and Page; Attorneys at Law' followed by contact information. The other name read simply; 'Claire Temple' with a number afterwards.

Peter resolved to check them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 15.  
> Next Chapter: Running Up That Hill.  
> I've had this one planned for a long time and was one of my favourites to write.  
> Props to you if you know where I paraphrased the dialogue between Peter and Jessica after he wakes up from.  
> Fun fact as I was writing this I learned that Tom Holland has broken his nose three times.


	16. Running Up That Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier our hero accidentally gets on Agent Hill's bad side and must make it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of Parker Luck.  
> One asterisk is sound two for flashback.

In the village of New Asgard a teenager was stood waving to a spaceship as it rocketed into the atmosphere. A loud ringtone suddenly emerged from Spidey's pocket. The screen displayed a withheld number but Peter suspected who it was. "Hello?" As he thought, the caller was Director Nick Fury.

"Hello Spider-Man we need to talk." Came the reply. A disturbing thought came to Peter "Please tell me this isn't another situation like with Beck." he practically begged. To his relief Fury answered with a "No." his relief was replaced by suspicion as the director continued "This is about you." A dash of curiosity was added to Peter's suspicion "About me?" he asked. A sigh could clearly be heard, followed by a muttered "Damn teenagers." "It seems lately you've got an image problem-" Fury carried on before being interrupted "That's not my fault! Beck edited that footage and Jameson's just a-" he tired to explain. "Don't. Interrupt. Me. Again." A voice that booked no arguments asserted. Peter gulped "Sorry."

"Now as I was saying you have an image problem. You being an Avenger that reflects badly on them and, by extension, on S.H.I.E.L.D. So I am generously gonna help you work on that." Fury told the hero. "I've sent someone to come pick you up, and take you to the Helicarrier. When you're there I'll call you again." With that he hung up.

A few minutes later a jet could be heard, the sound following the plane as it broke through the clouds and set down.

Climbing onto the jet Spidey tried to make conversation with the pilot but his attempts were silently shot down. Before long the vastness of the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier loomed in the distance much to Peter's relief.

Once on board Peter's phone began to ring again. "Fury?" "Parker." The spy said by way of greeting. "Now you're here we can discuss how we're gonna work on your image. First of all you will be spending some time on the Helicarrier. You will report directly to my second in command, Agent Hill. She'll tell you what to do and when she does you are to do it without question, understood?." Although he knew Fury couldn't see him Spidey nodded anyway "Yes sir. So what will I be doing?" he asked. "Whatever Agent Hill tells you to do." The director answered. "Once Agent Hill is satisfied with you, you'll be going to a special team for additional training." Fury explained. "The overall goal of this is to help you become a better hero. You've done alright so far with dumb luck and help from others but for this program you'll be on your own."

Parker thought he understood "So what? This'll make me an 'ultimate' Spider-Man?" He asked, making air quotes. Fury grunted "Let's just start with adequate Spider-Man and work from there.  Agent Hill should be there soon so I'm leaving you to her." he said. Before the call ended Fury spoke again "And Parker? I don't give a damn how many women you sleep with but _try_  to keep it in your pants around my agents."

Maria Hill wasn't in the best of moods as she strode through the halls of the Helicarrier. She was Nick Fury's right hand woman not a babysitter, she didn't see why the teenager couldn't just go to S.H.I.E.L.D Academy if he needed training or, being an Avenger, to them. But orders were orders and she was nothing if not loyal to the director. Since being told he was coming to them for training, Hill had been reviewing footage of Spider-Man.

Maria saw some potential in as she'd watched his heroics; Spider-Man, clearly straining with effort, pulling the halves of a bisected ship together, Spider-Man gliding from the top of the Washington Monument, 'Night Monkey' (Hill had to wonder who'd come up with such a ridiculous name) fighting an illusionary Elemental alongside the fake hero Mysterio. Then there was the less heroic footage; An ensnared Captain America yanking the webslinger towards him and kicking him back, Spider-Man getting distracted fighting an alien and being tossed aside like a rag doll, Mac Gargan A.K.A Scorpion pinning the hero and beating the crap out of him.

At the sound of approaching footsteps the waiting hero looked and saw an attractive, but stern looking, brunette in a S.H.I.E.L.D jumpsuit entering. "Agent Hill?" He guessed. The woman looked the teen up and down, seemingly not pleased with what she saw. "Peter Ben Parker A.K.A Spider-Man. Age seventeen. Resident of Queens, New York, living with aunt-by-marriage May Parker and member of the Avengers." Peter felt naked (and not in the fun way) hearing his information recited like that. "I'm Agent Maria Hill, you will address me as either Agent Hill or Ma'am. Understood?" she informed Peter. "Uh yes Ma'am." he replied.

The boy seemed willing enough so far but Hill wanted to see how he'd react to more discipline. "Good. Whilst reporting to me there are three basic rules; Firstly you will do exactly as your told throughout your training, second you are to have no communication with the outside world whilst on board and lastly the use of your super powers without permission is forbidden." As she expected the teen jarred at the last one. "But-" Spidey tried to protest but was cut off by the agent. "Rule number one." she calmly said. Peter deflated, "Yes Agent Hill" he grumbled. Maria was surprised at his compliance, she'd thought he'd put up more of a fight. Maybe his training wouldn't be so difficult after all but she had another tough command for him.

"Alright Parker, for the duration of your time here you need to hand over your costume and your street clothes."

"So what am I supposed to wear? My underwear?" a confused Peter asked "Agent Hill." he added. Hill rolled her eyes, "Obviously you'll be provided with a standard issue uniform. Like the rest of the agents. You'll also be provided with a bunk." She explained to him. "Oh right. Where do I get it?" As if on cue an agent appeared, an old man with glasses and a moustache (who Peter thought looked remarkably like his school's bus driver), a folded uniform in his arms which he handed to Spidey. "This way to your bunk, kid." he instructed.

In his bunk Spidey had stripped to his underpants and was examining his uniform. It consisted of a simple blue jumpsuit with the organisation's logo on the shoulders and a clip belt. In a pocket was a ID card displaying Peter's picture and information which also declared him as level 0 clearance. As he was examining the uniform the door suddenly opened. "Parker what's taking you so-Oh god!" Maria turned, covering her eyes. Peter turned bright red as he tried to shield himself from the agent.

Despite herself Hill couldn't resist a peek at the webslinger and admired his athletic figure. Stepping out the room she shook her head, what was she thinking? Regaining her composure she spoke professionally "Those doors do have locks, Parker."

"Alright so what do I do first?" Peter asked as he stepped out in his uniform. "First you'll be inventorying our equipment." the brunette woman told him. "What? Inventorying?" a disappointed Parker questioned. "What was rule number one?" Maria reminded him. With a sigh Spidey repeated it. "Good boy."

The day passed slowly and Peter was surprised at how long it took to look through and note down what equipment was tucked away.

Crashing down on his bunk Spidey went to sleep almost instantly. Dreams of the erotic variety followed shortly.

Peter found himself in a blank dreamscape the only thing around him was himself. A softness around his member got Peter's attention, looking down he saw Pepper Stark slowly jerking him off. The dream Pepper sped up and gently ran her tongue along his lower head.  The redhead carried on licking and lapping at head of his length before opening her mouth and pursing her lips around it. As she started to move her head Pepper morphed into a younger woman with curly hair.

MJ was just as good at sucking Peter's cock in a dream as she was in real life, her mouth and tongue working overtime around it. As her pace picked up Michelle changed, her skin and hair lightened as Wanda Maximoff took her place. The brunette's head bobbed furiously and her tongue flickered. Wanda's licks stopped as she tightened her grip around the base of Spidey's member. The Sokovian's mouth travelled down the meat and once it was completely in she changed. A blonde was now deepthroating Spidey's hardness. Carol drew back and then pushed forward again, repeating the action faster and faster. A glowing finger traced over Peter's balls which sent tingles through the teen's body.

Sucking hard and fast the captain took Spidey's entirety each time. Another morph and this time it was the princess of Wakanda's lips around Spidey. Shuri gave a couple of sucks before sliding her head off. A soft tongue rapidly darted along Peter's cock, alternating with wet slurps. As her tongue circled Shuri aged into General Okoye who resumed Peter's blowjob, immediately swallowing his whole length. Additional warmth engulfed the shaft as Okoye's soft mounds joined her mouth. Peter knew it was a dream as in reality he would've blown his load by now.

Suddenly the dream shifted and Black Widow was now riding his cock like a bronco. The Russian ground her hips and her hands squeezed at her breasts. Nat bounced and bucked, groaning Peter's name. Halfway through her voice changed, her hair darkened and Hope was the one riding him. After that the changes became more rapid. Wasp's brown hair turned black as Karen took over. The PI Jessica Jones followed before being replaced by Gamora, Nebula, Mantis and then Brunhilde.

As the webslinger felt his climax coming both in the dream and in reality the woman he was fucking changed again, this time into Agent Hill. Peter woke up just as he splattered into his pants, the strange choice for his last partner briefly perturbed him but he fell asleep before he could think further on it. As he drifted off again the dream still circulated his brain.

The teen felt he had barely closed his eyes before his door was opened "Rise and shine, Parker. You're late." Hill stood in the doorway. In his hurry to get up Parker forgot what he was wearing. Maria fought not to stare at the obvious bulge in Peter's boxers and the stain at the front of them. "Ahem. Alright Parker, firstly put some clothes on. Secondly you're supposed be on monitor duty today so get to it."

Quickly pulling his jumpsuit on Peter rushed out. To try make up for lost time Spider-Man hauled himself up a wall and crawled along the ceiling. He was soon almost at the bridge when he heard Agent Hill speak up "Parker. No super powers without permission remember?" she said without even looking at him. 'Damn' thought Spidey as he dropped down with an annoyed grunt. "Yes Ma'am" he said.

Monitor duty was only slightly less boring than inventorying very little actually went on where the organisation surveyed. The only remotely interesting thing was one of the agents playing Space Invaders when he thought no one was looking.

Eventually Peter got a break which he decided to spend wandering the halls of the craft. Spidey was impressed with the technology and everything about the ship and was eager to explore. Drinking in the sights Parker surreptitiously pulled out his camera and began taking snapshots. "You know Parker part of what makes a secret organisation is that it's inner workings remain so." The hero froze at the sound of Hill's voice. "I'm gonna need to confiscate that." she said, reaching out for it. Peter wasn't happy about that "Come on it was a birthday present from my aunt she saved up for ages to get it and I need it." he protested. Maria continued holding out her hand and eventually Spidey relented.

"Now let's see what we've got here." the agent began cycling through the photos. The first few were innocuous enough; just a few shots of rooms in the Helicarrier. Maria's eyes widened when she got to the next ones. Two women, one with green skin the other blue had their breasts pressed together and their tongues over a hard cock, Carol Danvers bent over and spreading her asscheeks, Natasha lying naked on a bed, covered in cum and more after that. Despite her shock Maria felt a tingle in her loins. The young hero had to have the greatest luck with women ever, either that or he moonlighted as an erotic photographer. As she went along Hill remembered it had been a long time since she'd had any fun. Being second in command of a spy organisation meant she didn't have much time for socialising. If the pictures were anything to go by Parker was certainly skilled and she could tell he'd be willing to do a lot to get his camera returned.

"Okay Parker I'll make you a deal. If you're a good boy you can earn this back." Hill said to the webslinger. "How?" the teen asked. Maria smiled "Come with me and I'll show you." she gestured for Peter to follow her. The two entered a room with a table and seats, one of which was promptly filled by the agent. "Get under the table." she told Spidey.

Confused but eager for the chance to get his camera back Peter did so. A zipping sound came as Hill undid her jumpsuit. "I'm sure you can figure out what to do next." she said as she pulled down her panties. That was an unexpected development but the teen understood, sticking out his tongue he gently pressed it to Hill's folds. The tongue carefully traced around Maria's lower lips, drawing in and out and from side to side. At the sound of the door opening Spidey froze in panic. Several agents entered the room and with a scraping of chair sat down. A gentle kick from Hill told Peter to keep going. Somewhat reluctantly he returned his tongue to the agent's folds.

Trying to be quiet the hero began to speed up slightly. If Maria felt anything different she gave no indication. To increase her pleasure Parker gradually probed his tongue further in, darting it in and out at the same time. The agent continued her discussion like nothing had changed. Pulling out all the stops Spidey plunged his tongue deep into the spit dripping hole and began to move it in alternating big and small circles. This time Peter distinctly heard a small groan from Maria. Grinning he carried on circling his tongue occasionally switching to flicking it from side to side. The agent tensed up under Peter's ministrations. A pair of fingers slid in beneath Spidey's tongue. Another moan emboldened the teen and his fingers began to flex and stretch. Maria moaned louder that time "Is everything alright Ma'am?" Peter heard an agent ask. "Fine. Just a cramp." she lied trying hard to not show the pleasure she was feeling.

Peter stopped flexing his fingers and instead started to push them in and out, jiggling them as he did so whilst still licking away. The brunette's tongue twisted and curved within the warm cavern which sent waves of pleasure through Hill. Biting her lip to stop from crying out Agent Hill knew she couldn't hold out for much longer. "Alright that'll do for now, dismissed." she told the other agents. "Keep going Parker" she said as soon as the agents had left. Obligingly the hero wormed his tongue within her core and began moving his fingers faster. Hill gave a unrestrained cry as the teen continued. Parker drew out his tongue and began to swiftly flick it up and down. Another loud moan and Maria's wet pussy squirted. The cunning linguist took his head away, mouth coated in juices which he licked off "So do I get my camera back now?" he asked hopefully. "You made a good start but don't get ahead of yourself." Maria informed him.

The next day Hill again pulled Peter away from his duties for another session, thankfully alone this time. "Uh yes! Do that again!" Agent Hill groaned as Peter's tongue twisted from side to side in her pussy. Peter did as he was told and repeated the action. The webslinger felt a firm hand snake into his pants and begin rubbing his semi to full hardness. The hand then moved, helping the other one unbuckle and pull Spidey's pants down giving Hill a good look at his stiffening member. A tingle went through Parker as the agent grasped his length again and resumed jerking. Spidey bucked his hips appreciatively. Maria considered just jerking him off and letting him eat her out until they both came but then she got a better idea. "Alright kid I'll make you a deal, if you can satisfy me enough I'll give you your camera back." The teen enthusiastically agreed.

"Good let's get started properly" Hill told him and peeled off her jumpsuit. Spidey likewise threw off his clothes, showing off his physique. "Where were we?" said Maria, Peter's mouth resumed its work shortly afterwards. Maria gave Peter a few strokes before pushing him onto his back. Maria then positioned herself so her mouth was over the teen's loins and vice versa. Hooking his fingers Peter parted Hill's lower lips and shoved his tongue fully into her. As Parker ate her out Maria twisted her hips, forcing his tongue deeper. Whilst doing that Maria opened wide and slowly but surely enveloped his cock. Lips puckered around the hard shaft as Hill started to slide her head back and forth. Adding to the teen's pleasure was the agent's erotic moans which made his cock tingle. A clever tongue flexed and writhed in Hill's core, savouring the taste and determined to go in as far as possible. A push and the brunette agent's mouth fully engulfed the cock. Spidey gave a groan at the sensation and began to work his tongue faster. The instant she'd adjusted Hill's head pulled back up and slammed back down. The woman was quickly sucking at speed.

Maria and Peter were lost in euphoria, their mouths working furiously at each other's genitals. Parker's tongue worked deep in Hill's dripping pussy whilst the agent sucked and slurped the webslinger's hard pole. A wave of pleasure went through Peter and with a muffled moan he came, filling the woman's mouth with his hot seed. The sudden explosion surprised Maria but didn't slow her fellatio down, if anything it sped up with her head bouncing as fast as she could go. Soon her lover's efforts paid off and her juices once again coated his face.

The duo broke apart after that but Maria didn't even need to pause as she set her tongue to work reviving the hero's erection. The agent's licks and slurps quickly did their job and Spidey was rock hard again.

Wasting no time Hill skewered herself on the teen's length in the reverse cowgirl position, giving an ecstatic groan as she slid down. Maria quickly got used to the cock inside her and raised her hips before slamming them back down. Hill's bounces were slow at first but increased as she carried on. More stimulation was added when Spider-Man's sticky fingers grabbed her firm breasts, fondling at her nipples. As she rode him the chocolate brown hair she'd put in a careful bun came loose and cascaded over her shoulders. Peter's fingers twisted and pinched the sensitive nubs whilst he drove his hips up. The agent's body rocked up and down on the hard length, ecstasy going through her with each thrust. The stimulation on her nipples stopped as Peter moved his hands. The removal was made up for when he took hold of her hips, driving her onto his cock with even more force.

"Oh! Oh! Fuck! Yes!" delighted wails emerged from Agent Hill's mouth as Spider-Man's length thrust deep inside. Raising her hips Maria lifted herself so only the tip was in her hole. Just as suddenly she dropped them, loving the fullness she felt. The second time was even better and the third better still. "Peeeteeer!" The brunette woman wailed as she could tell she was about to blow. Not even slowing a fraction Maria contained to ride the hero until, with another wail, she burst. The cum helped lubricate Peter, his shaft sliding in and out with ease. A few hard thrusts later and giving a loud groan, Parker jerked forward as he came hard. A soft moan came from Maria, She'd never had cum in her pussy before and it felt fantastic.

After a minute of basking in the afterglow Maria lifted off, Spidey's spunk dripping out as she did so. "Excellent work Parker." was all she said. "Thank you Agent Hill." Parker replied. The agent turned to face him, "When we're alone call me Maria." she told him. Spidey nodded "Okay Maria."

"We should be there soon so we'd best get dressed. Go to the bridge I'll meet you there." Maria and Peter had finished another bout of lovemaking and were lying side by side. The two pulled on their clothes and Peter set off to the heart of the Helicarrier. Shortly after Agent Hill joined him with bags in hand. "As promised; your camera, clothes and costume." she told him. "I've also arranged for your Iron Spider armour to be sent here."

"Where is  _here_?" a confused Peter asked. Maria gave a small grin, "Look out the window." As the webslinger did so he saw a bright blue ocean and on a finger of land an old looking domicile and next to a tall white lighthouse. "Welcome to the next part of your training Spider-Man, this is The Lighthouse."

As the Helicarrier hovered the ocean rippled and a portal emerged. Turbines slowing, the craft descended into the watery entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 16.  
> Next Chapter: Good Vibrations.  
> Yes I did put a Stan Lee cameo in there (R.I.P Stan)


	17. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man's training begins in full with lessons from a special team of agents. First up is their resident Inhuman seismic superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of Parker Luck.  
> One asterisk means sound two means a flashback.  
> I haven't seen S6 of AOS yet so there may be some canon divergence.  
> I preferred Daisy's hair short and black so I changed it.

Peter Parker stared in amazement as a hole emerged in the ocean. The Helicarrier's engines slowed as the colossal machine was gently lowered into the portal. At the bottom of the hole was a vast hanger housing a handful of Quinjets and a much larger futuristic looking plane. A figure was vaguely visible standing in the hanger.

When they landed Maria was the first out to greet the figure waiting for them. The figure in question turned out to be a powerfully built black man with a shaven head and a beard. Peter couldn't help but feel intimidated as he approached. The feeling was quickly dismissed when a broad grin spread across the man's face. "Hey kid, welcome on board. Name's Mack." A friendly hand was extended which Peter took. "Quite the grip you've got, Peter." commented Mack after the teen had introduced himself. The man then turned to Maria "Good seeing you again Maria. We'll take it from here."

"Alright buddy, come on I'll introduce you to the team." the big man said once the Helicarrier departed. The two set off deeper into the facility. Although it was dark and not particularly high tech Peter noted it had a distinct lived in feel.

The first place they stopped was a laboratory where two agents not much older than Peter were deep in discussion. "A modification to the shape of the barrel and grip will make the I.C.E.R pistols smoother to fire with less recoil." A Scotsman was telling his lab partner. The young Englishwoman clearly didn't agree "It's not always the technical aspects that need modifying. An altered dose of Dendrotoxin would improve them just as much." she retorted. Before they could continue Mack cleared his throat to get their attention. "Peter this Is Leo Fitz and Jemma Fitz-Simmons. Fitz. Simmons, this is Peter Parker he's gonna be staying with us for  a while." The duo looked confused "Bit young for a S.H.I.E.L.D agent isn't he?" the Scot asked.

"You're hardly one to talk Turbo." Mack told him "Besides he's not an agent, he's an Avenger here for training." Peter could see the two were sceptical "It's true, I'm Spider-Man." he told them. Surprised looks crossed the duo's faces "Spider-Man? really?" Simmons asked. When Parker nodded the two were bursting with questions "Where'd you get your web-shooters from?", "Can I get a sample of your blood?", "What firing mechanism do they use?", "Is it really radioactive?"

Mack saw the teen was clearly overwhelmed and waved the scientists off "Easy guys they'll be time for questions later. He's gonna meet the rest of the team first." Peter gave a longing look at the lab as they left.

Their next stop was to a small room where an Asian woman was performing Tai chi, her slow deliberate movements indicating she was well trained. "This is Melinda May, she's next in charge around here and our pilot." May barely glanced at them "Hello." was all she said. "She's like that don't worry." Mack told the teen. A younger woman with short hair and a leather jacket was introduced as Piper Vasquez and a man about the same age with spiky brown hair as Deke Shaw.

The two entered what was clearly a gym and training room. "You're not the only one here with powers. Peter meet Elena Rodriguez and Daisy Johnson. Also know as Yo-Yo and-"

"Quake!" finished Peter "Oh my god it's so cool to meet you. I followed you. On the news I mean." he babbled with a blush. "And you've got robot arms that's cool too." he said, turning to the other woman. "Gracias Peter." The Colombian said "Mackenzie." she addressed the team leader coolly before walking off. Peter watched her go, confused he asked "What was that about." Mack sighed "We used to be together but I broke it off after I took charge, I thought it'd complicate things." he explained guiltily. "Anyway", he continued, "I'll leave you to get to know each other. Daisy will be giving you combat training later."

"So Mack says you've got powers too." said Daisy as the big man left. "Are you an Inhuman?" she asked. The word was unfamiliar to Spidey "What's an Inhuman?" The black haired woman then explained; "Did you ever touch a crystal or eat fish, get covered in stone and emerge later on with powers?" This confused Parker even more "Uhh no. I  _did_ turn to dust a few years ago but I didn't come back any different." Daisy nodded "Yeah some of our agents Blipped, most are still adjusting. But if you're not Inhuman how'd you get your powers? Some kind of science experiment or something?" she asked. "Um. They came from a spider bite." The teen said. "Wait, You're Spider-Man? Spider-Man is a teenager?" Daisy exclaimed.

Spidey was put out by that, "What's wrong with that?" He said hotly. "Nothing." replied the agent "It's just, why didn't you call yourself Spider-Boy?" she asked. Daisy declined to mention she'd had a slight crush on Spider-Man until then. The hero in question was a little annoyed now "Come on. Do you think anyone would take me seriously if I called myself that?" Quake admitted he had a point but before they could continue Mack's voice called out "Hey Peter, something's just arrived for you."

The item in question was his Iron Spider armour which came with a note reading; 'You'll need this' and signed MH. Parker was glad to see his armour but wondered _why_ he was going to need it.

His answer came the next day when he was told he would start his lessons.

His morning was spent in the lab with Fitzsimmons learning about how to identify and recognise different chemicals and how to work on certain machines. His afternoon he was scheduled for powered combat training with Daisy.

As he entered the room the first thing the Inhuman said to him was "You're underdressed." In full Spider-Man costume the hero was confused "What do you mean?" Patiently she explained "This is gonna get rough, I'm not gonna hold back so you'll need your armour." Indignantly Peter responded "I made this suit myself to be tougher and more flexible. It can handle it."

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." Daisy thrust out a hand, distorting the air in pulses which slammed the hero into a wall. "Ow." he groaned. Daisy crossed her arms, clearly amused "Told you so." she said to Peter as he limped off.

Returning clad in the Iron Spider armour Parker was ready for round two. This time was able to doge a few blasts but was still hit more than he dodged. Whilst the suit provided better protection the blows still felt like being hit by a sledgehammer. "Good." commented his sparring partner as he leapt aside, "But watch your landing." As she said that a gauntleted fist crashed into the off-balance teen's helmet, making him stagger. Spidey recovered quickly and swung at Quake who evaded his punch and tripped him up.

Stumbling, the teen collided with Daisy, knocking the two onto each other. Peter retracted his helmet which gave the black haired woman a clear view of his blush. The duo gazed into each other's eyes before suddenly and passionately kissing. Their lip-lock quickly deepened and tongues began to intertwine. The kiss continued until just as suddenly as it began it ended when Daisy pushed Peter off.

The woman ran to her room awash with emotion. Lincoln had been gone a long time but she still cared for him and Deke was still an unknown, however, her crush on Spider-Man hadn't gone and he  _had_ been a good kisser. Eventually she decided to pretend it hadn't happened. Peter was likewise a mix of emotion, on one hand he had enjoyed kissing the heroine he admired, on the other hand he seemed to have upset her and he still had no control over his pheromones. He thought it best not to mention it and go on as normal.

After that his powered combat sessions were taken over by Yo-Yo who, so far, seemed resistant to the effects of the pheromones. His other lessons continued without remark, the only unusual thing was the fact that Johnson seemed to be doing her best to avoid Peter as much as possible.

Peter was returning from a training session with Elena and wasn't fully paying attention to where he was going. "Ooph" Spidey crashed into another body. "I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Then he saw who he'd bumped into. "Daisy. Uh hi." The Inhuman grimaced "Hello Peter." There was an awkward silence for a minute. The silence was broken by Parker "I haven't seen you much lately." Daisy looked guilty "Yeah well I've been busy." she lied. The two realised they couldn't avoid the subject any longer "Look Peter. About the kiss..." Quake trailed off. Spidey fought not to blush "Uh. Yeah. I'm sorry I shouldn't've done it and I upset you."

"It's not that." said Daisy "Well maybe a little. But well there was a guy who I was with, he's gone now, but I never really got over him and haven't wanted to be with anyone since then."

Spidey nodded in understanding. "Until now." Peter looked up at the words "I've thought about it and I really wanna do this." With that the black haired woman placed a deep kiss on Peter's mouth. 'Fury's gonna be so pissed.' thought the teen as he kissed back. "C'mon" Daisy ended the make out session and dragged Spidey along.

Quake pulled the hero into her room. The heroine detached her gauntlets, undid her belt, threw off her jacket and shirt, tugged down her pants and finally removed her underwear. When she was done Johnson spread out on the bed and coaxed the webslinger over to her. Peter hurriedly threw his clothes off and joined the Inhuman on the bed. The two began kissing again, tongues thrashing against each other. A soft moan came from Daisy when Spidey gently curled his hands around her perky breasts. The hero's fingers massaged and teased the mounds, tweaking and rubbing the nipples as well.

Parker's clever digits pinched and twisted the sensitive nubs sending tingles through Daisy's body. Spidey pulled away from the kiss and moved his mouth down. A wetness alternating between her jugs made Daisy open her eyes and see Spidey tracing his tongue around her areola and nubs. The tongue made loops around the sensitive organs, coating them in spit. Peter's mouth replaced his tongue, his lips pursing around one nipple and then the other. Daisy gave an encouraging groan and Peter increased his suction. Wanting to pleasure him Johnson reached down to the webslinger's stiff shaft, delicately running her fingers up and down. Peter groaned at this which sent small vibrations into the nipple he was currently sucking.

That gave Quake an idea, with utmost care she used her powers to produce small pulses along the member. "Ahhh!" Peter burst at the sensation. "Wow. Do it again." Daisy gave another, slightly stronger, pulse which reverberated through Spidey's loins, causing him to cry even louder. "Don't want you cumming just yet." Daisy said, stopping her vibrations.

Peter's tongue made its way down the Inhuman's form and settled at her pussy. Daisy gave a grunt when the webslinger thrust his tongue deep inside her. The muscle delved and twisted in the warm wetness. Daisy's response was to take a firm grip on the hero's hardness and exchange her strokes for rubs. Peter thrashed his tongue within the warm chasm as if trying to lick every inch. Johnson's strokes sped up. A grunt came from the teen and in response to that he started to thrust his tongue back and forth, giving it a curl each time. "Uh yeah Peter!" Daisy moaned at the feeling. She knew that if the teen carried on she'd cum soon.

Tremors shuddered throughout the entirety of Spider-Man's body. Daisy was using her powers to make him vibrate. The desired effect was quickly achieved and with a low moan Peter spurted. "That. Felt. Amazing." he panted through sticky lips. Johnson simply grinned and licked the cum off her hand. Once she was done the woman lowered her head to the teen's shaft and her tongue began to give a series of quick flicks on the organ. Spidey took Daisy's boobs again and restarted his squeezing. Quake could feel Spidey getting hard under her tongue so licked faster. It didn't take long for the hero to be at full readiness which pleased Daisy. Opening her mouth slightly she took in Peter's lower head and gently sucked on it.

A soft pop was heard when her mouth was removed and replaced by her tongue again. This time her licks were very slow. Starting at his base she very gradually trailed up to his head, circled it with her tongue and then dragged it back down.

Daisy's head moved in a serpentine manner, her tongue zigzagging over Parker's length, glazing it with spit. Again the agent dragged her tongue from bottom to top, only this time she didn't go back down. Instead she wrapped her lips around the tip of the hardness and slowly moved back and forth. As her mouth continued its journey down it was joined by a hand wrapping around the shaft. Daisy alternated sucks and jerks, never losing a beat. Daisy's hand sped up, furiously rubbing and squeezing and at the same time she slid her mouth down further. The hand was then removed and, gagging slightly, the Inhuman took the rest of Parker's cock. "You okay?" he asked. Daisy gave a muffled affirmative as she adjusted. Once ready she pulled back until she was almost at the end before slowly sinking back down. With each suck Johnson got a little faster.

Peter gave a loud moan as Daisy deepthroated him, her head bobbing like a spring. As she brought her head up Daisy's tongue dragged along with it. With Peter's whole length down her throat Daisy set her tongue to work, twisting and slurping at the base. More moans from the teen gave the indication that he couldn't last much longer causing Daisy to double her efforts, combining licks with bobs.  "Uh! Yes!" Spider-Man grunted when his release came. Johnson was surprised at the amount of cum but managed to swallow it. Licking up the last drops of seed, Daisy leaned back with her legs apart "How about you play with this until you're ready?" she offered.

Her offer was taken up when Spidey plunged a pair of fingers into her warmth. Peter expertly scissored and jiggled his fingers which made the agent cry out loudly. Peter added two fingers from his other hand to gently pull the lips open, giving his tongue full access. Rapid laps made Daisy's cries increase in volume and pitch. Again the hero's tongue thrust into Daisy's pussy, writhing as it did so. His fingers were also working, hooking and flexing at the entrance.

Already feeling euphoric Daisy didn't think things could get much better. She was proven wrong when her partner's tongue reached deeper, flexing and worming against her sensitive walls. The fingers moved past her opening and slid further in. The digit's wriggled and rubbed, adding even more fuel to fire that was forming in Daisy's centre. Soon the heat of pleasure became too much and a with an "Aahhhh!" she erupted, juices jetting. The webslinger drew back to slurp the seed off his face and fingers.

A rough kiss indicated to Daisy that Parker was ready again. Peter wanted to try a position he'd seen once and hooked one of Daisy's legs over his shoulder, gently pressing the tip of his hardened cock to her opening. "Slowly." requested the Inhuman, eager to savour the experience. Little by little the hero's member slid in. "God! Yees!" Daisy moaned as it did. Peter withdrew his member and pushed it back in, going deeper with each slow thrust. "Faster Peter." The hero didn't need to be told twice. More of Peter slipped in and soon he was fully sheathed. "Ready?" "Hell yes!"

Spidey pulled back and pushed in. Quake moaned in pleasure with each thrust. Driving forward again and again the sounds of flesh smacking echoed. Again and again Peter thrust in and out. Grabbing the leg draped over him enabled the teen to drive his rock hard member even further and harder. Johnson's moans grew louder when Peter sped up, his hips bucking rapidly. Barely holding back Peter's hips hammered his shaft fully into Daisy. "Keep going." mewled Daisy, cock drunk. At this Spidey's already considerable pace increased as he pistoned back and forth.

It took every ounce of her self-control for Daisy to stop herself from cumming or releasing a blast. The fullness she felt and the power of the hero's slams were like nothing she'd felt before and was driving her wild. More pleasure was added when Peter gave a twist to his hips each time. Spider-Man sped up again, his waist practically a blur as he fucked the Inhuman woman.

Tremors rocked through Johnson's body each time the webslinger drove forward. Stars appeared in her eyes when he sped up and she could feel a burning in her core. Feeling another release coming Daisy wailed in ecstasy ash she burst. Warm, sticky cum layered Peter's cock. Not even slowing down a little the hero continued thrusting. "Q-Quake!" Peter forced out. The Inhuman liked the way he moaned her name but realised what he meant. "Do it Spider-Man. All over me."

Reluctantly Parker took his member out, took aim and shot spunk across the agent's toned form. "That was so good." panted Daisy, covered in sweat and sperm. A likewise sticky Peter replied "You felt amazing. You wanna go again?" Daisy laughed, admiring his determination and stamina. "Maybe later. Now I need to catch my breath."

Their afterglow was interrupted by banging on the door "Agent Johnson. Have you seen Peter Parker? He's late for his lab session and Fitzsimmons are waiting for him." To her credit the Inhuman lied smoothly "Haven't seen him all day, he's probably lost." The agent at the door seemed to accept that and walked off.

"Probably lost?" Spidey questioned indignantly. Quake laughed again "It was all I could think of. Now get going. We'll continue this later." she gave Peter a push which unfortunately made him roll out the bed.

More laughter accompanied Peter as he scrabbled for his clothes and wondered what was waiting for him in the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 17.  
> Next Chapter: Rule Britannia.  
> I didn't like breaking Mack and Yo-Yo up as I totally ship them but I needed a reason for her to get with Peter later without cheating.  
> Also remember this IS set in the MCU just with a few deviations here and there.


	18. Rule Britannia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising revelation from Simmons presents an exciting opportunity for our hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of Parker Luck.  
> The asterisks thing remains the same.  
> Sorry for late upload I've been catching up on Jessica Jones and I've had a major case of writer's block.

Peter was late. The winding, labyrinthine corridors of The Lighthouse were making him even later. He'd been distracted (in the best possible way) by Daisy Johnson who was currently lying on her bed post coitus after she'd brought Peter into her room. Despite his efforts the teen still found himself turned around, doubling back on himself and getting even more lost. Eventually he had to do the unthinkable; ask someone for directions.

Once he'd arrived at the laboratory he found a bemused FitzSimmons waiting for him. "Where've you been?" the Scot asked Peter. "I uh was with Daisy I was uh helping her with something." he told the duo who seemed to accept it. Or rather Fitz did. Simmons on the other hand, gave him a look suggesting she suspected what had really happened.  "Well it doesn't matter. You're here now." Jemma said. Fitz sighed and ran a hand over his face "Aye I suppose."  Addressing Peter he then said "Alright today we're gonna show you how to analyse blood. Jemma if you would." Spidey hadn't noticed the Englishwoman approaching with a syringe in hand. "Hey what's going on?" he said, somewhat alarmed. "Relax. We're just getting a blood sample to compare with a normal person's." Fitz told him. Reluctantly Peter agreed "Alright but you're not gonna try clone me or anything right?" "Don't be ridiculous." was the response he got. The teen hissed as the sample was taken.

Soon the blood was being inspected under a microscope and Fitz was pointing out the cells within the blood and comparing it to the normal sample. Out of curiosity Simmons had run a Geiger counter over the sample and deemed it not radioactive.

As Fitz continued explaining about the components of blood and how to identify it, Simmons had been feeling a tingle in her nethers. The feeling had begun when Peter had entered the laboratory and had been growing steadily stronger as he'd been there. Surreptitiously Jemma slipped a hand past her skirt and into her panties. Carefully her fingers brushed her tingling folds and slowly moved up and down. Jemma ran her fingers around and teased her entrance. Biting her lip the digits delved further in and slipped in and out. Jemma probed and flexed her fingers at her entrance and gradually pushed them deeper. In the Englishwoman's head a fantasy featuring her and Peter began to form. Simmons' fingers shoved further, curving and spreading as they did. Jemma suppressed a groan whilst her fingers slid back and forth in the slick hole.

Simmons was so absorbed in her fantasy she didn't hear Fitz calling her name at first "... Jemma?... Jemma!" The woman snapped to attention. "Yes?" she said quickly, trying to hide the fact she hadn't been listening and at the same time withdrawing her hand and wiping it on her skirt. Fitz raised an eyebrow "I thought you could show Peter how to identify markers in a blood sample." Fighting not to redden Simmons got up and began explaining. As she leaned over to operate a high tech microscope she slyly hiked up her skirt slightly and made sure to bend over slowly, giving the teen an excellent view of her ass. It had the desired effect as Peter struggled not to stare too much. Try as he might the hero couldn't stop himself from ogling the pretty Englishwoman. Focusing on the derriere, Peter felt himself beginning to grow hard. Jemma took a brief glance over her shoulder and saw the bulge forming in the brunette's pants. With a grin her hips slowly rocked from side to side, which rode her skirt up further and got the teen even harder.

Not long after the lesson was over and Peter left, hands in pockets to hid his bulge. Fitz watched him go and then turned to face his partner with his arms folded "You're thinking about it aren't you?" Simmons, who had been daydreaming again, was flustered "Is it that obvious?" she asked. Fitz smirked "C'mon Jemma I can read you like a book. You are thinking about him, I can tell." "A little bit. Scientific curiosity mostly." Jemma admitted. Fitz spoke again "It's okay we both agreed to make ours an open marriage remember? So if you really want to, go ahead. Satisfy your curiosity."

Peter was eager to get back to his bunk and relieve some stress. He felt wrong thinking about a married woman like that but the Englishwoman was attractive, added to by her accent. The teen was lost in thought and didn't register where he was going until he noticed someone standing in front of him. "Oh uh, hey Daisy." he said. Daisy looked at the teen and grinned "Couldn't stay away huh?" she then saw the tent he was pitching and her grin widened "And it looks like you're happy to see me." Grabbing Peter's shirt she planted a kiss on the webslinger.

Walking down the corridors Simmons was planning how best to act on her desires. As she turned a corner she saw something most unexpected; Daisy and Peter locked in a passionate embrace, lips pressed together, tongues entwining and clearly ready to get hot and heavy. Jemma then saw the Inhuman drag the webslinger into her room, not breaking the lip-lock once.

The lovers quickly disrobed and in no time Quake was flat on her stomach with Spider-Man thrusting his member into her. "Ah, uh, uh!" Daisy grunted as the teen's length slid in and out with a smacking sound. Peter likewise grunted as his hips bucked and twisted, blissfully savouring the feeling of the tight wet walls around his member. "Harder!" cried Daisy and in response the rate of Peter's thrusting increased, pounding the woman faster. The two were lost in pleasure and were completely unaware of the bedroom door opening. Jemma stared lustfully in at the duo, admiring the young hero's stamina as well as her friend's enthusiasm. As Parker drove his cock into Johnson's pussy, Simmons' fingers drifted to her entrance, stroking and delving furiously. Jemma gave a small moan as she slipped her digits further in. With her unoccupied hand she began to softly fondle and rub at her breasts, fingers teasing and groping. Jemma's pleasure increased with the addition of another finger to her sensitive hole. The fingers curved and flexed along the inner walls, sending tingles through the Englishwoman's body. Closing her eyes and listening to the sounds of lovemaking Jemma started to fantasise again.

Spidey gave a loud moan as he continued pounding the Inhuman's tight entrance. Grasping her hips enabled Peter to thrust his entire cock deep into his partner. Again and again he went in and out, each time sending waves of euphoria through Daisy's body. "Fuck! Yes! Yes! Keep going!" she wailed, feeling an orgasm building. Daisy wasn't the only one nearing their release "Daisy I'm about to cum!" Peter exclaimed. When she heard this Daisy drove her hips back, grinding them against Spidey's and giving another euphoric groan. The increased friction pushed Peter to his limit and crying out Daisy's name erupted into her, coating her insides with spunk. Shortly after Johnson gave a loud, ecstatic cry as she reached her limit and her juices squirted out.  "I am never gonna get tired of that. You're so good." Daisy panted with a grin. "Thank you. You're great too." Spidey replied. Outside the room Jemma had just cummed again, tired and sticky she finally got up and staggered away.

The next day Jemma was even more determined to get with Peter but first she needed to speak with a friend. *Knock* *Knock* Daisy opened her door to find Jemma waiting for her. "Hey Simmons what's up?" she asked. "I wanted to talk to you. About Peter." replied the Englishwoman causally. "Okaaay? What about him?" Daisy asked, making way for her fellow agent and the two sat on the bed. "If this is about him being late I'm sorry our er training session overran." the Inhuman explained. Jemma nodded as if she understood " And by training session you mean sex right?" Simmons asked plainly. Daisy turned red at the accusation "What?" she cried and then added "...Maybe." Simmons gave a smirk at the confirmation "How did it start?" she asked. Daisy gave a shrug "I guess it kinda happened when we were sparring and landed on each other." she explained "Then when I saw him later I just knew I wanted him." a confused frown crossed Daisy's face "Why do you wanna know? You planning on screwing him?" Jemma nodded "Yes." she answered bluntly. Johnson gave a small laugh at that "Well okay It's not like we've got anything exclusive. I'll tell you what he seems to like..."

Simmons was so adamant that today would be the day that she forsook her underwear that morning and chose a short skirt and low cut top. As luck would have it Fitz had been called away for a mission so Jemma and Peter had the lab to themselves. "Hey Simmons." Peter greeted the scientist as he walked in "Where's Fitz?" he asked. "He's not here today so it's just us." she informed him. Then, in a flirtatious tone, she added "You don't have a problem with that do you?" Peter gulped and blushed slightly "Uh no. No problem." Simmons smiled "Good let's get started.

At first the lesson went along normally and Parker did his best to pay attention and not stare _too_ much. Noticing him staring Simmons accidentally-on-purpose knocked a pen to the floor. When she bent down to retrieve it she presented the teen with a close look at her ass and showed him that she'd gone commando. Spidey went dry mouthed at the sight and another part of him appreciated the view. Simmons pretended not to notice and continued instructing him, often leaning down to advise him which him a clear view of her cleavage. Once again Peter found himself rock hard and trying to hide it. Jemma eventually decided to stop teasing the young hero and get down to it "Peter? Is that a web-shooter in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" As she expected the teen turned bright red and began stammering and trying to make excuses. Smirking Jemma gently traced a finger over his bulge "Clearly you are happy." Peter managed to overcome his baser urges and tried to stop Jemma "W-wait you're married I can't. We can't." he rambled. To his surprise Jemma laughed "Oh dear didn't anyone tell you? Leo and I have an open marriage. He actually encouraged me to do this."

Spidey felt a wash of relief at this revelation "Oh right then." he said before pressing his mouth to Jemma's and quickly bringing his tongue into it. Jemma gave a small giggle at the teen's enthusiasm and kissed him back. A sudden thought popped into Parker's head and he pulled away "What if someone comes along?" Jemma was getting impatient and brushed off his concerns "Don't worry about it. Other than me and Leo no one really comes here." Jemma dropped to her knees and set about undoing the webslinger's belt and pants and then pulling down his underwear. Peter's member greeted her and, ever so delicately, ran her tongue from tip to base and back again. Simmons repeated the action, this time slower and harder and then did it again. The hero's member was soon coated in spit and precum. Dragging her tongue from the base of the shaft to the head Jemma started to circle it around and across the sensitive tip. Peter gave a cry at the stimulation and in response the Englishwoman sped up, her tongue darting over every inch of Peter's lower head. Spidey felt a gentle hand curl around his hardness. The hand moved back and forth, slowly at first but quickly building up speed. "Uh yes that feels good!" groaned the teen. Pleased with this Jemma continued stroking and licking, occasionally moving her tongue further down his member. Peter gave another groan when Jemma's mouth engulfed the end of his cock and her lips began lightly sucking. Gradually Jemma's soft mouth went further down, using her hand to guide the shaft. Simmons' mouth then slid back and her tongue took it's place. Jemma alternated between licking and sucking at the teen's cock.

Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. Jemma didn't look too worried but a sense of dread came over Peter. The door to the lab was pushed open and Deke entered "Anyone here?" he called out. His eyes then fell on Peter "Hey Kid. Have you seen Gra-I mean Jemma at all?" he asked. Trying not to panic Spidey shook his head and prayed that Deke wouldn't move and see Simmons behind the desk "Uh no haven't seen her." he said. Deke gave an annoyed grunt before looking quizzically at Peter "Hey you alright? You look kinda flushed." The feeling of dread deepened "I'm fine." Peter said, trying to sound confident. "Whatever." Deke said with a shrug "Let me know if you see her?" and left after Parker said he would.

Once the young man had left Peter gave a sigh of relief before glaring at Simmons and, in an incredulous voice, saying "No one really comes here?" Jemma gave an innocent look and returned her mouth to Peter's still hard cock. Jemma's mouth and hand slid up and down the slippery pole. Gradually the scientist's head went further down and before too long she had swallowed most of it.  Once she had adjusted Simmons started to bob her head coating the shaft in saliva and drawing groans from the hero. Jemma's mouth went back and forth faster and faster until Peter cried out "I'm close.". Once she heard this Jemma's bobbing stopped but her mouth stayed in place. Her tongue started to flick out again providing lubrication for what she did next. Grabbing onto Spidey's hips, Simmons gradually pushed his hardness deeper into her mouth until every inch was enveloped between the soft lips. Soon Jemma's head was bobbing again even faster than before, taking Peter's length down her throat over and over. After giving a pleasurable grunt Peter then reached out his hands "Do you mind?" and when Simmons shook her head placed them each side, pushing her mouth faster and further. Jemma deepthroated Spidey like a pro, taking his hardness without difficulty. Peter was in euphoria and could feel his release coming soon. When he informed Simmons of this she pulled her mouth off his cock with a loud pop and replaced it with her hand and her tongue. The Englishwoman's jerking and slurping were quickly rewarded with a groan from Peter and hot white fluid splattering onto her face.

"Well that was fun." said Jemma after she'd licked off the spunk. Gesturing to her crotch Simmons said "But I think this could do with some attention." Spider-Man wasted no time pushing her skirt all the way up and setting his tongue to work on the exposed hole. A load moan told him he was doing a good job and thrust deep. Peter's tongue lapped and writhed inside the warm cavern, sending tingles through the scientist's body and causing even more moans. Flicking and worming Parker's tongue ran along the sensitive walls. Peter suddenly withdrew his tongue but then thrust it back in only to take it out again. Spidey managed to find a rhythm which drove Simmons crazy with pleasure, a feeling she expressed through loud cries (She was thankful the lab was remote). The teen's head went back and forth, his tongue stroking Jemma's inner walls. The tongue withdrew again but this time, instead of entering, it looped and traced over Jemma's outer folds, coating them in spit. "Yes that's good!" Jemma moaned at his ministrations. Peter's tongue slipped back inside, beginning it's worming and flexing again. A knot of ecstasy formed in Jemma's body and she began to cry out "Yes! Yes! Yeeeesss!" At this her hot juices burst out and onto her lover's mouth.

Simmons recovered quickly and mashed her lips onto Peter's, traces of their cum intermixing. Peter's hands found their way to Simmons' top and swiftly undid the buttons. His fingers wrapped around the pert mounds, gently massaging them. Fingers pinched and twisted at her nipples. Jemma enjoyed the attention her boobs were getting but it wasn't enough for her. The scientist reluctantly took the young hero's hands off her breasts and leaned over a counter. "What're you waiting for?" she said to Peter who briefly lined his member up before plunging it in. "Oooh God!" Jemma wailed plaintively at the feeling of the hardness inside her pussy. "You ready?" Peter said before pulling back and then moving forward. Simmons gave a grunt at the first thrust and the second and soon she was giving an almost continuous cry of pleasure when Spidey picked up speed. Alternating his pace had quite the effect on Jemma, turning the brilliant scientist into a moaning mess.

The hero's hands returned to the bouncing breasts, kneading them firmly. Once again his fingers drifted to her nipples and restarted his tweaking of them. Jemma's moans got louder at the extra attention and she hoped the feeling would last. Drawing his hips all the way back so his head was just touching her entrance, Spidey rammed his shaft into Jemma's eager hole. Peter's moans joined Simmons' as he repeated the action, harder this time. The sounds of lovemaking filled the lab as Peter and Jemma's hips collided over and over. Parker's grip on the soft orbs tightened as he sped up, both overwhelmed with pleasure. The sounds grew louder when Peter sped up, powerfully thrusting his cock. Part of Simmons noted that whilst Peter wasn't as skilled as Fitz he more than compensated with his enthusiasm. The thoughts were pushed out her head when the webslinger sped up again. Parker was lost in bliss at the sensation of Jemma's walls enclosed around his cock. An idea came to him and with each thrust he added a twist to his hips. His member drove in and out like a jackhammer, sending shocks of pleasure up Jemma's body. As he thrust Peter could feel his cock tensing as he prepared to blow. "Jemma I-I'm gonna cum!" Parker said through gritted teeth.  Jemma could likewise feel another release approaching "Me too!" she groaned "Do it in my mouth."

Spidey pulled out as Simmons dropped back onto her knees and her mouth smothered the hero's juice covered pole. The Englishwoman's head immediately got going, rapidly sucking away. To fill the void in her pussy Jemma thrust in her fingers. A cry of pleasure from Peter and his cum filled her mouth. His release triggered hers and she squirted over her fingers. After swallowing Jemma gave the teen another kiss. "Well I think today's lesson went very well don't you?" she said once they'd separated.

Fitz was relived to see the Lighthouse again after his mission and was eager to get back to his wife and their lab. Walking through the door he looked Jemma over, taking in her dishevelled appearance and the smell of sex. "I take it you had fun?" he asked. Jemma laughed "Oh yes. Consider my scientific curiously well and truly satisfied."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 18.  
> Next Chapter: Slingshot.  
> Seriously, fuck writer's block! And unfortunately It's still not fully gone so there may be another longer gap.  
> And good news everyone Spider-Man is staying in the MCU at least for a little longer.


	19. Slingshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey's agent training continues and now he's about to get a taste of spicy Latina with a special lesson from Yo-Yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of Parker Luck.  
> *= sound **= flashback.  
> There will be some Spanish which is translated below.

On the whole Spider-Man was enjoying his stay at The Lighthouse. Not only was he learning new skills to make him a better superhero, he was also learning new skills to make him a better lover. Since arriving at The Lighthouse he'd gotten very well antiquated with Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons but what he didn't know was that they were just for starters.

Peter was currently having combat lessons from Elena. These lessons were particularly tough but Spidey relished the challenge. Elena was helping him test his reflexes as even with his Peter Tingle (he had  _got_ to come up with a better name for that.) he could barely react in time to even register her super speed dashes. At the same time the Latina Inhuman was helping him improve his Spanish. Concentrating Peter sounded out his words " _No te preocupes, Arana Hombre esta aqui para ayudar._ " Blinking back into place Yo-Yo gave a smile and a nod "Good. But remember it's _Hombre Arana_ not the other way around." Peter nodded in understanding but then felt a jolt go through him as Yo-Yo's outline blurred. For the Inhuman time seemed to slow down and she could see the young hero moving to counter as if he was going through treacle. What seemed like ages for Elena was only milliseconds for Parker and he found himself flat on his back.

With a half smile Elena helped him to his feet. Peter felt a small jolt at the cold touch of the mechanical arms, he was curious about them but Elena had given the impression that they were a sensitive subject so he didn't ask. Once he was back up Elena raised a challenging eyebrow "You ready to go again?". Peter nodded and raised his fists in preparation, unfortunately he wasn't prepared enough and once again was knocked down and helped back up "C'mon Peter _atencion,_ you can do this." Rodriguez told him. 'She's right I  _can_ do this.' he told himself. Thinking back to London he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting his instincts take over. Once again Elena's outline blurred as she dashed forward. This time Peter was ready, a familiar tingle running through his body he instinctively knew when to move and grabbed Rodriguez's fist, deflecting the blow and throwing her off balance.

"I did it." said the webslinger looking at his hands in surprise. Elena, back where she was originally standing, gave the teen a smile " _Bien henco_ Peter. Now let's see if you can do it again."

"Ready?" she asked and got a nod in return. Smiling, the Inhuman tensed again and rushed at Peter who once again prepared to counter the blow. It didn't work a second time and again he wound up sprawled on the floor. "What happened?" Rodriguez asked once Peter had gotten back up. "Guess I just got lucky?" he replied "But I really think I can do it again." The tingle alerted Peter to when to move and, in a single deft movement, grabbed Elena's arm, caught her leg with his and sent her to the mat. When they repeated the move Spidey was once more able to counter it. Over and over Spider-Man and Yo-Yo collided, sometimes the teen hero succeeded in blocking and other times he didn't.

Eventually the pair were too tired to continue. "Alright then Peter." Said Elena between breaths "How about we call it a day? I'm going for a shower. We'll continue tomorrow." The teen, who likewise wanted a shower, agreed.

Once he'd finished washing, Peter's mind began to wander, mostly lingering on his times with Daisy and Jemma which caused him to grow hard. Lost in thought Parker wasn't paying attention to where he was going and when he approached what he thought was the door to his bunk he was in for a shock.

Elena stood in her room, dripping wet and wearing only what nature gave her. The teen was frozen in surprise and just stared at her shapely form. The Colombian woman was oblivious to her watcher and hummed to herself as she dried off. Turning round her eyes fell on Spidey and she likewise froze and stared back "Oh _dios mio_ Peter!" she cried, feeling a mix of shock and embarrassment, "Get out! Get out!" In a blur of movement she shot towards the accidental voyeur and pushed him out the door before shooting back, followed by another dash to slam the door. The world around Elena moved in slow motion, normally she enjoyed the sensation but now it only prolonged her feeling of exposure. Although Elena knew Parker couldn't see her when she ran she could still feel his eyes on her. Whilst she didn't exactly  _mind_ and secretly liked the fact that he admired her body she would've preferred it if he hadn't burst in and caught her by surprise like this. Before shutting the door on him Yo-Yo's eyes fell on a distinct tent in the young man's towel. A blush bloomed on the woman's cheeks as she stared at the covered boner.

A blur of motion and Yo-Yo was back where she'd started. Taking deep breaths she tried to clear the image from her mind and set about preparing for bed. Through the night Elena shifted and shuffled fighting her feelings of arousal and the lingering mental image and dreams featuring the teen. Eventually she decided to talk to Daisy and Jemma about it in the morning, hopefully her girlfriends could help her.

Peter was dealing with arousal too and once again his dreams were of the erotic variety (he'd been having a lot of those recently). Said dreams kept waking him up, causing him to oversleep for his morning laboratory session with Fitz and Simmons. When the duo got tired of waiting Jemma went to go and fetch the young hero and as she approached his door she could he muffled groans emerging. The Englishwoman slipped into his room and saw him tossing and turning. his covers askew. At first Jemma thought the teen was suffering from a nightmare until she heard him moan out a woman's name when she realised his dreams were more sensual in nature.

Peter's eyes snapped open as the dream suddenly ended and he gave a start when he saw Simmons. "Ah Jemma!" he cried and then instinctively tried to hide the bulge that had formed in his pants "W-what're you doing here?" he asked, turning red. A smile crossed the scientist's face. "Well good morning to you too Peter, you certainly know how to make a girl feel welcome." she laughed "I came to check on you and I'm glad I did." Peter uncovered his crotch and blushed even more "I uh don't suppose you could help me out?" he asked tentatively. Simmons grinned and pretended to think about it "Hmm maybe if you ask me nicely enough." Peter moved to the edge of his bed and asked "Jemma would you please help me with this?" Simmons mock considered before grinning and closing the distance between them, kneeling as she did so. The Brit gently pulled down the teen's pants and she examined his now exposed stiff member. Delicate fingers curled around and stroked the hard shaft. Jemma's pace gradually got faster and faster, leaving Parker groaning in pleasure. The soft hand jerked rapidly up and down, making the teen even harder and he could feel a knot of pleasure forming inside. All of a sudden Simmons released Peter's cock and put her mouth to it, her tongue gently flicking over his head. The warm tongue lapped and swirled, tingling Peter's member and inching him closer to his release. The quick flicks started to slow and Jemma's tongue began to travel down followed by a trail of saliva. "Uggh yes." the teen moaned at the feeling.

As much as Jemma wanted to keep going she knew that Fitz would be getting impatient so decided to wrap things up. Jemma's lips wrapped around Peter's member and immediately slid down. Spidey's moans grew louder as the scientist swallowed his shaft like a champ, her head bobbing and sucking with gusto. Slurping sounds increased in volume as Jemma continued to speed up. Eager for more Peter pressed down on the woman's head, pushing the rest of his cock into her mouth. She swiftly adjusted and barely lost any speed switching to deepthroating the teen. Jemma got faster and faster, swallowing the hardness with ease each time. The warmth forming at the base of Peter's cock rapidly grew and soon it became too much to hold "J-Jemma... Close." he moaned out. Simmons' suction slowed down and she dragged her mouth back up. With a buck of his hips and a grunt Spidey shot his load onto Jemma's face.

Jemma took a minute to savour the warm spunk on her face before wiping it off and saying "Well now that that's been sorted Fitz and I will be waiting in the lab." With this she got up and walked off. Simmons hadn't gotten that far when she ran into Elena who looked at her in confusion "Jemma? What're you doing here? I thought you were going to be in the laboratory today." "Well yes.", the scientist replied, "But Peter was late so I went to go remind him." Elena nodded in understanding and then frowned when she saw something on the corner of her friend's mouth "Uh Simmons you've got something on your face there." she tapped her face to illustrate. Jemma felt a rush of panic but managed to stay calm "Oh it's probably just some yogurt I had for breakfast." she lied. Yo-Yo wasn't fully convinced but accepted her friend's answer. As the Englishwoman was about to walk away the Inhuman spoke again "Hey Simmons? Can I talk to you about something later?" Jemma said she would and then set off to the lab.

Before too long the webslinger arrived for his lesson and tried to pay attention, as best he could. Whilst he was interested in learning more about biochemistry and robotics he really wanted to get back to trying to master his 'Tingle' as he felt close to a breakthrough. The teen's mind began to wander back to his sparring with Elena. Teenage hormones hijacked Parker's train of thought once again and directed his mind to the Inhuman, mainly his accidental encounter with her the day before. A voice then cut into Peter's thoughts "I do hope we're not boring you Parker." Fitz had his arms folded and, in Peter's opinion, looked far too much like a grumpy teacher. A rebuked and somewhat embarrassed Peter mumbled an apology which satisfied the duo who continued the lesson. Peter tried to concentrate but still found his mind wandering, fortunately the scientists didn't notice.

Later on Elena knocked on FitzsSimmons' bunk and was greeted by the Scot. " _Hola_ Fitz. Can I talk to Jemma alone _por favor_?" she asked and was let in whilst Leo left them to it, muttering something about tinkering in the lab as he went. "Alright what did you want to talk about?" Simmons asked as Elena sat down next to her. To her surprise a guilty expression appeared on the Inhuman's face. "Well..." Elena started hesitantly "It's about Peter." Jemma raised a quizzical eyebrow, she had an inkling where this might be going but asked what she meant anyway. "So the other day he accidentally came into my room when I was naked. I pushed him out but I saw he had gotten _emocionado_ and since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I know he's only a teenager but I can't get the idea of being with him out of my head." Jemma forced herself to keep a straight face "Well you are unattached at the minute and no one's saying you _have_ to do anything. If you want my opinion if he's old enough to be an Avenger he's old enough to have sex." she told Elena. Rodriguez considered what her friend had said and strengthened her resolve. A thought popped into Elena's head which she voiced, "Do you think he's been with anyone before? Because I think it'd be kinda awkward if I took his virginity." Simmons fought back a laugh and manged to pass it off as a cough "A young man his age I expect he's been with maybe one or two girls." Elena looked relived and nodded " _Gracias_ Jemma." As she left the Inhuman began to think of the best way to go about her plan.

The next morning was a rush of action as several of the agents had been called out on a mission, leaving a skeleton staff behind which included Peter and Elena. "What's happening?" The teen had asked Rodriguez who explained the situation to him. "You're not going?" Elena shook her head "No not this time so it's just you and me today and I have something special planned. Follow me." This piked Parker's curiosity and he followed Elena. To his disappointment they didn't go to the sparring area but to what looked like a conference room "I thought we'd be training." he said. "Not today, like I said I've got something special in mind." Yo-Yo went to a computer and typed at the keyboard, bringing up a list of Spanish sentences. "Translate all of these right and I'll give you a reward." she told him. When he asked what she simply grinned and said "Es una sopressa." "Soupressa... A surprise right?" Peter thought that was right. "Si."

The first few phrases weren't too difficult but as he went on they got harder. Elena gave him encouragement each time he got one right and, with the prospect of a reward, Parker was determined to get them. Eventually he was at the last one and, concentrating, he slowly sounded it out. A clang of metal on metal made him whip his head around to see Rodriguez applauding, the noise coming from her mechanical arms. "You did it. Now for your reward. Close your eyes."

Spidey did as he was told and a few seconds later felt soft lips press to his 'Now _this_ is a reward.' he thought. In a series of dashes Yo-You stripped Peter and then did the same for herself. She then sat down and, with her fingers, spread her pussy lips invitingly. The teen buried his face between her legs and set his tongue to work. Spidey's tongue rapidly lapped at the sensitive opening "Uhh keep doing that." the Latina moaned. Parker pressed his tongue further in, twirling and dragging it as he did so and drawing even louder moans. " _Dios_ that feels good." Elena hadn't had any action for a while and masturbating too much caused cum to gum up her finger mechanics. A pleasurable sensation built up in Yo-Yo's loins, groaning loudly she burst. Panting she then said "My turn."

The two switched places so Elena was kneeling in front of Peter. A jolt went through him as she ran her fingers up his rock hard member. The Inhuman quickly lathered him up with a series of wet licks and then eased her head down, inching his hardness into her mouth. Suddenly she stopped and, letting the teen savour the feeling of her warm mouth, eased it back up until just the tip remained. Again she paused, enjoying the taste of Spider-Man's precum and the look on his face. Her mouth then casually eased down taking more of Peter in. Elena quickly adjusted and slid her mouth further down so that his whole length was in her mouth. Gagging slightly Rodriguez took a minute to get used to the cock down her throat. "You okay?" Peter asked and got a thumbs up in response. Gradually at first the Inhuman brought her head up before bringing it back down. Elena's braids bounced as she sucked Peter off and the teen thought they looked like perfect handholds so grabbed onto them, causing Elena to speed up. "That's so gooood!" groaned the teen. Hearing this Elena kept going, taking the teen's cock to the balls each time. Rodriguez remembered a trick Mack liked when they were together and tightly pursed her lips as her head bobbed. It worked as Spidey's moans grew lower and longer. More precum flowed into the Latina's throat and she could tell Peter was close so continued her shaft swallowing. Elena's prediction came true shortly when Spidey tightened his grip on her hair and tensed up. Elena stopped her suction, wanting to swallow his load. A jet of hot spunk burst out from Peter's dick which she drank greedily, not wasting a drop.

With a popping sound the Inhuman took her lips off the hero's still hard member. Elena was impressed with Spider-Man's stamina but was eager for more. Feeling adventurous she sucked on a couple of fingers and eased them into her anus. "Ah." she cried out at the cold intrusion but began to scissor her fingers to stretch the tight hole. "Peter get over here." she called and he quickly did so "On your back." she told him. Once he had she stood over him and lowered herself onto his cock, A mixed cocktail of pain and pleasure going through her backdoor and the rest of her body. "Are you alright?" Spidey was concerned. "Si, Si." Elena said breathlessly. Planting her hands on the teen's chest she rose her hips then dropped them back down "Uhh oh!" she wailed. Parker took that as a go ahead and thrust his hips up. Rodriguez was in heaven, the feeling was indescribable " _Vamanos_ Peter, _Vamanos!_ " she demanded riding his cock like there was no tomorrow. Ever willing to please Peter sped up, driving his whole shaft into the Latina's asshole. "Oooohhh! Yeeess!" Elena burst bouncing up and down on the hero's cock like, well, a yo-yo and loving the feeling of a thorough fucking. Subconsciously using her powers Yo-Yo became a blur on the end of the cock. The friction and heat drove Spidey crazy. In the haze of euphoria an idea came to Rodriguez, tensing her walls she clamped down harder on the man meat. A cry of "Oh fuck!" told her that Spidey liked it. Grinning she did it again, each decent moulding her anus to Peter's cock.

Not to be outdone Peter took hold of Elena's hips, driving her harder and thrusting his hips upwards. Elena threw her head back in pleasure, a glazed rapturous look on her face. "Keep going _por favor_!" she begged. Spidey was more than happy to and continued his pounding hard and fast. "Ah, Ah, Aaaaahh!" burst from Yo-Yo's lips, she could feel an explosion building in her core. Activating her Inhuman abilities, Yo-Yo again became a blur. Soon a loud wordless sound emerged from Elena, hot spurts of cum splattering onto Peter's chest. The teen could feel the heat forming in his crotch for the second time and pulled the Latina as far down onto his dick as he could. "Ah Elena, Yesss!" he groaned. The molten heat raced from the base of his shaft to the tip and burst out as thick ropes of seed which coated the Inhuman's anal walls.

The two lay puffing and panting for a few minutes, Spider-Man's member still sheathed inside Yo-Yo. "That was _asombrosa_ _Hombre Arana_ " Elena eventually said. "Gracias Elena.", said the teen "You were great too. That sure beat a sparring session." Rodriguez gave a small laugh and pulled herself up to plant a smacking, tongue filled, kiss on Peter. "We'd better get dressed before someone catches us." She said whilst reluctantly lifting herself off her lover. "Could you imagine what would happen if someone like May walked in on us right now?" she laughed again. Peter laughed along with her "Yeah imagine..." he trailed off as an image of the attractive Asian woman appeared in his head. Perhaps he should check in on her, see how she was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 19.  
> Next Chapter: I'll Make a Man Out of You.  
> Sorry for the late upload I've been in a creative slump recently and kinda sidetracked with other stuff.  
> Translations: No te preocupes, Arana Hombre esta aqui para ayudar: Don't worry Spider-Man is here to help, Atencion: Focus, Bien henco: Well done, Oh dios mio: Oh my god, Por favor: Please, Emocionado: Excited, Es una sopressa: It's a surprise, Vamanos: Faster, Ambrosa: Amazing.


	20. I'll Make a Man Out of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Spidey's time with S.H.I.E.L.D draws to a close it's up to Melinda May to finish off his training and give him a send off to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of Parker Luck.  
> As per usual one asterisk is for sound and two is for a flashback.  
> This will be the last chapter until the new year.  
> Yes I did listen to the song whilst writing this.  
> I admit to struggling a little for content so I made the sex scene longer but I doubt you'll mind.

The leader of The Lighthouse's S.H.I.E.L.D team was sat looking through reports. Opposite him, feeling more like a student than a superhero, was Peter Parker. "So Peter since you've been here you've come on a long way. Fitz and Simmons tell me you've excelled in the scientific aspects of your training and Daisy, Elena and May have all said you did well in their combat lessons and linguistics." Mack told the young man.

Spider-Man's training was almost over and Mack had called him to his office to debrief the young hero. The large man flicked through the reports giving the occasional sound of approval. "I've also been told that you did well on your 'final exams'." Mack said after he'd finished perusing the documents. Peter thanked the team leader who then continued, "It's been good having you here and I hope the training pays off." Mack rose, extending his hand which the teen gladly shook. Then he dropped a bombshell, "Agent May has volunteered to take you home." To say Peter was surprised was an understatement, he was sure Agent May didn't like him and couldn't imagine her _choosing_ to fly him back to New York. "Why?" he asked, utterly confused. Mack spread his hands in a gesture of uncertainty "Dunno kid. She didn't say but I'm sure she has a reason." Over an hour stuck in a plane with May was not an idea Spidey relished as he was slightly afraid of the Asian woman, mainly when he remembered some of her early training sessions. 

 ****** A few days after arriving at the Lighthouse and his training and 'training' with Daisy, Spider-Man was scheduled for combat lessons with Agent May. Although she appeared to be in good shape and knew Tai Chi, Spidey wondered what the petite woman could teach him about fighting, especially when he was already receiving lessons from an Inhuman.

When he entered the training room he saw the older woman finishing some stretches to loosen up which prompted him to do the same, although he stopped after a reproachful glare from May made him feel self conscious. Straightening up May then spoke her first words since Peter arrived "Alright Parker, your first lesson is this; strength isn't everything so you can't always rely on your powers to win." Spidey felt he knew that already but chose not to interrupt. "The objective of this exercise is simple. Hit me." "You're serious?" the teen said with a frown "I'm always serious." May replied. Uncertain but not willing to disobey Spidey clenched his fists and struck at her. To his surprise the woman dodged, causing him to stumble. This earned another disapproving look from May "I can tell you're holding back Parker. Try harder". Peter swung again and May again sidestepped the blow "Come on Parker you might as well be shouting out what you're going to do. Stop trying to hit me and hit me. Don't hold back." she demanded of him. "What? No! I'm not gonna do that." Peter was horrified at the thought. A sudden jab into his face made the teen stagger back in pain clutching his nose "Ow! What was that for?" he cried. "Either fight back or I keep hitting you." was the woman's answer. 

Deciding it was better to do as she said Spider-Man thrust out a fist, holding nothing back and fully expecting to cause injury. To his surprise his sparring partner grabbed onto his arm and, with a single smooth movement, flipped him onto his back. "Like I told you; strength isn't everything." Peter could only groan in response. "Now get up you've got a lot to learn." ******

Even with his accelerated healing Peter could swear he still felt the bruises from his training sessions with the Asian woman. But he had to admit she'd taught him a lot about fighting and he was now able to last a good few minutes without getting his ass kicked. Peter had a clear idea why they called Agent May 'The Cavalry', he doubted many people could hope to win a fight with her and dreaded getting on her bad side.

Peter's so called 'final exams' had consisted of tests from each of his S.H.I.E.L.D teachers, each assessing a different skill. Fitz had the teen disassembling and then reassembling several pieces of complex machinery, including an I.C.E.R pistol, whilst naming every piece. Simmons grilled him on chemical formulas and had him identify different chemicals as well as what they were used for. Elena used a two pronged approach for her exam, pushing Peter's reflexes and arachnid early warning system (again he really needed to think of a good name for that) to their limit with her powers and simultaneously testing his grasp of Spanish. Daisy's mostly involved her trying to blast Spidey with her powers whilst he fought to stop her. Agent May's final exam consisted of him desperately trying to defend himself again her.

The lessons were tough but the rewards were worth it. Jemma had given him a kiss on the cheek (Fitz was around and their marriage wasn't quite _that_ open for her to go further with him there). Daisy and Peter had a full blown make out session with intent to go further but were interrupted before they could. Yo-Yo was particularly generous and had rewarded him with a hot and steamy quickie in one of the back rooms.

 ****** Lips furiously wrestling the teen and the woman pushed into a secluded room, neither pulling away for an instant. "We gotta make this fast." Said Peter "May's expecting me next and I really don't wanna be late." Elena gave a small chuckle "Lucky for you fast is my speciality." Elena pressed her mouth back to Spidey's and reached her hands down to unbuckle his belt. Elena smirked into the kiss as she felt the rapidly growing bulge in Peter's shorts. Pushing up her shirt revealed to Spidey that Elena was going braless and he planted his mouth and hands on the exposed mounds, gently lapping and squeezing at the hard nipples. A low groan emerged from Peter when Elena started to rub his hardening shaft, the cool metal of her hands sending a shiver through his body. Fingers glided up and down the length of meat, gradually quickening. When the teen was hard enough for her satisfaction she knelt down to put her mouth to work. Another groan, louder this time, told Elena the hero appreciated her tongue's ministrations.

With time of the essence Elena wrapped her lips around Peter's cock and gave a series of short sucks, providing a coating of spit. "You ready?" Elena asked as she pulled down her pants and underwear, her pink folds glistening invitingly. His mouth still occupied with her boobs, Peter gave his answer by pressing his hips forward, his lubed up member gradually easing in. "Ah!" Elena quickly got used to the fullness in her pussy and clenched around the teen. Slowly Parker drew out and slipped back in. It didn't take long for the young hero to find a rhythm for his thrusts. As Peter's thrusts got faster and harder Yo-Yo's cries grew louder and before long the teen drew her into another kiss (having to reluctantly halt his efforts on her nipples) to muffle them. Hips drew back, only to lunge forward again and again. The Inhuman found herself pinned to the wall by Spidey's body, feeling like a teenager again and was loving it. With slow but strong thrusts Peter drove deep into the tight hole. The suppressed moans increased and Peter began to worry about getting caught but continued his efforts nonetheless. "So good!" Elena moaned between tongue wrestling.

A pressure began to build in Peter's cock which grew as he carried on plunging deep into the Latina's pussy. "Elena I'm gonna cum!" Hearing this Yo-Yo tensed her walls again and pushed back harder against the stiff rod. "In me!" she grunted as she felt Peter stiffen inside her. Shortly after the inevitable release came, spurts of teenage cum filling Elena's hole.

After pulling out, causing cum to drip on the floor, Spidey began to straighten himself out and, after exchanging another kiss with Elena, set off for May's lesson. ******

With his things gathered Peter went through the Lighthouse saying his goodbyes to the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and taking a last look around. When he arrived at the hanger he saw May was waiting for him in a Quinjet. "You got all your bags?" she asked coolly. May nodded when the teen said he had "Good, because we're not turning around if you forgot anything. Now get in." The Asian woman quickly settled into the pilot's chair and began preparing for takeoff. "So uh thanks for taking me home." May gave a small sound of acknowledgement whilst flipping switches and pressing buttons. As the engine roared to life Parker tensed and gripped onto his chair, he didn't mind flying as such but he wasn't a fan of the moments during takeoff. Riding in a Quinjet ranked as scarier than flying on a commercial airliner but positively tame when compared to hitching a ride on an alien space-doughnut.

Before long the jet levelled out and the flight became smoother. Once everything was settled Melinda engaged the autopilot and got up "Alright Parker it's gonna be a while until we get to New York so I suggest you get comfortable." When Peter asked what she was going to do the woman gave a smirk and said "What I've been wanting to do since our first session." This set Peter's alarm bells ringing as he began to wonder if she had some kind of torture in mind for him.

Rather than demanding he do one hundred push ups or have him escape from a painful armlock or chokehold, Melinda instead slowly unzipped her jacket and threw it off, eventually followed by her shirt and pants, proudly displaying her athletic form.

Peter stared in amazement, he was _sure_ May hadn't been affected by his pheromones but here she was wearing nothing but lacy red lingerie after performing a striptease for the young hero. A certain part of the teen's anatomy certainly appreciated the display and was standing to attention. "Like what you see?" she seductively asked while slinking over to sit beside Peter. May gently nibbled the teen's ear which sent shudders through him. Never one to refuse such an opportunity as this, Spidey quickly followed Melinda's example, joining her in the same state of undress. Before he could take off his boxers May stopped him "Let me do that for you." May's grin widened as she gradually tugged them down, revealing the hard member inch by inch. When the underwear was fully removed the Asian woman took a moment to lustfully admire the hardness in front of her "You've shown me yours, it's only fair I show you mine." said Melinda, reaching behind to unclasp her bra before teasingly sliding her panties down. If possible Spidey got even harder at the sight of Agent May naked as the day she was born.

A slender hand curled around Parker's manhood, caressing and squeezing it gently. Almost tenderly May pressed her mouth to Peter's in a heated kiss. As she kissed him May's hand sped up it's jerking and stroking. Low moans emerged from the teen at the woman's skilled hand. Melinda gave another smile and broke the kiss "Let's get down to business." The black haired woman lowered her mouth from one head to the other, maintaining eye contact with Parker all the while. A warm wetness ran down Peter's boner as May dragged her tongue from tip to base and back again. The fleshy organ traced a line along the shaft. May continued slurping and lapping at Peter's member, each lick causing Peter to shudder. Again May ran her tongue to the eggs below, circling and mouthing his balls and giving the occasional suck. Another loud groan indicated Spidey was enjoying himself. May's tongue moved from Peter's balls, gliding up to his swollen tip and flicking back and forth, slowly at first but swiftly accelerating and coating his lower head in spit. May's experienced tongue had Peter in a state of bliss and he could feel his load preparing to blow. When he felt her tongue alternate between fast and slow licks he couldn't hold it any longer and blew his spunk onto her face.

Melinda didn't seem to notice her new face paint and carried on lapping the still hard shaft. Eventually the tongue withdrew but was instantly replaced by her soft lips gently engulfing the tip of his cock and gently sucking. May's head gradually slid down to take more in but then slid back to just the tip. When she took Peter in again she suddenly stopped "Ush 'e" she said around the meat. Peter frowned. " Ush 'e" Melinda said again more urgently and this time the brunette got the message and placed his hands on the back of the Asian woman's head, pushing it down his cock. May swallowed the cock with ease, not even gagging as it slid down her throat. "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" Spidey moaned at May's deepthroating, she'd wasted no time rapidly bobbing her head. A grunt and a meaningful look from May told Peter to go harder. Each time Melinda's head went down Spider-Man bucked his hips forward, pushing in every inch of his boner. May's skilled, warm and soft mouth around his member was a euphoric feeling which was quickly bringing him close to the edge again. Melinda was currently oblivious to this, completely engrossed in taking the hard dick. This time Peter was able to warn the agent before blowing his load. She respond to his warning by speeding up, her head practically becoming a blur. "Cuuuminng!" Peter cried out. May stopped sucking to take the hot cum, greedily drinking it down but letting some splatter on her lips. "You taste good." she purred after licking her lips. Her tongue darted out a few more times to polish off the remaining cum before lying on the floor with her legs spread. "Please Peter lick my pussy please." she pleaded.

Peter was surprised at the woman's eagerness but was more than willing to do as she asked. Spider-Man crawled onto the floor, positioning his head above her pussy, the hero stuck out his tongue and teasingly ran it up her slit. When he did it again May gave a mewl of pleasure. Peter's tongue then began to flicker and twirl around her folds, determined to lick every part. "Ohhh" Melinda cried out again. "Stop teasing." Spidey elected to ignore the woman and carried on tracing lines around her sensitive hole but this time added a finger to accompany his tongue. Melinda's cries grew louder and so did her plaintive requests for him to end the foreplay. "Pleeease!" she mewled and Spidey gave in, delving his tongue into the love tunnel and scooping it back out. Pressing his head deeper Peter's tongue twisted and writhed within the warm wetness, savouring the taste of precum. "Use your fingers, please use your fingers." May cried and the teen did so, shoving a pair inside, spreading them to widen the opening for better access. An idea came to Peter and, with his free hand, eased a finger into the Asian woman's tight asshole. Melinda was startled at the feeling but wasn't unhappy with it, a fact she expressed with a sultry groan. Eager to make Spidey feel good as well May returned her tongue to the boner by her face, alternating between licks and sucks. With his face buried between her thighs Peter moaned his pleasure and set about licking even harder. With as much effort as he could, Parker thrust his tongue deep in and out of the woman's hot pussy. His efforts were rewarded "Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh!" May came in a jet of cum. Even after already cumming twice Peter could again feel himself getting close from May's suction. To his disappointment though she popped her mouth off "Please Peter, cum on me. All over me!" With some reluctance the webslinger stood and started to jerk off, heat rising through his cock. With a buck of his hips, he burst, giving May what she wanted, white fluid splashing onto her shapely body.

May stood up taking in the sight of her cum soaked body and pressed herself against peter to lick her own juices off his face. When she'd finished and not a drop remained the Chinese woman leaned close and ran her tongue over Peter's mouth. asking for access which he granted and pulled her into a steamy kiss. Eventually the two broke for air. Melinda sank to her knees and put her hands to work, one bringing the webslinger's erection back and the other rubbing at her wet chasm. As his dick stiffened Agent May once again took it in her mouth to speed up the process.

With a pop May removed her mouth from the cock in front of her. Deciding to put on a little show, the Asian woman set about groping her breasts, even pushing them to her mouth to lick the nipples, and fingering her pussy. "Please fuck me!" May begged. Spider-Man couldn't help but laugh at the contrast from earlier, tough stoic Agent Melinda May was a _total_ sub. Taking advantage of this (in revenge for the the harsh training sessions) Parker pretended to think about it "Hmm I dunno. Have you earned it?" he teased. May gave a whine "Please fuck me!" she asked again "I'm sorry about at base I was trying to stop myself from giving in to you." Spidey raised an eyebrow at this but still kept pretending to consider it "Maybe if you ask me nicely...". Another whimper emerged from the woman "Please! I need your big hard cock in me!" she begged. "Hmm. Alright." the brunette then lowered himself down and aligned his meat with the eager wetness, steadily easing the head in.

"Oh yes!" Melinda wailed as Peter slid in. Little by little the hard shaft slipped in, sending waves of pleasure through May. "You ready?" the hero asked once partially sheathed, May gave a moan which he took to mean yes and drew back. The first thrust had May seeing stars "Again!" she pleaded and clenched around Peter. "Here we go." Spidey again pulled back but this time his whole length rammed into Melinda with the sound of slapping flesh. "You're so warm and tight!" Moaned the teen as he fucked the woman, he was surprised at her tightness given how experienced she seemed. It'd been too long since the Asian woman had felt a dick in her, especially one so enthusiastic and she hadn't felt so good in a long time. "Harder! Please fuck me harder!" she called over and over.

Sliding his waist back, drawing his member all the way out Parker let May experience the emptiness for a second before plunging his rod deep in her pussy, much to his partner's delight. "Yes yes yes! keep going!" The teen sped up, his cock acting like a piston and pumping the woman's snatch for all its worth. Thrusting hard and fast Peter grabbed onto May's legs, pushing them back to pound her harder. Peter was relentless, each time he drove in was payback for the painful training.

A burning ball of pleasure had formed in Melinda's core, growing with each wonderful thrust from the webslinger. The heat grew and grew until May felt it erupt "Yeeess!" she squealed in ecstasy as she came like a hose, sticky cum flooding out her core. Spidey's stamina allowed him to last longer as his cum slick member continued plunging in and out. If possible Peter managed to speed up, causing the sound of flesh on flesh to grow louder. "Here it comes!" Parker cried as he felt the pressure build in his cock. "Yes!" cried May "Please I want your cum in me!" Peter gradually slowed his thrusts and giving a loud grunt he erupted, his seed coating May's inner walls and oozing out between her lower lips.

Needless to say the pair were exhausted and lay basking in the afterglow. A beeping from the pane's dashboard brought them back to their senses "What was that?" Peter asked, concern in his voice. "Relax." said May "It's just a destination alert. We're only a few minutes from New York. So we'd better get dressed."

Now fully clothed Melinda was back in the pilot's chair with Peter sat next to her. "Hey. You said earlier you didn't want to have sex when we were at The Lighthouse how come?" he asked her. To his surprise a faint blush coloured the Chinese woman's cheeks as she answered "Well I get excited and loud during sex and I have a reputation to uphold which would be ruined if anyone heard me. No one would take me seriously anymore." "We could've gone in a back room, they're quiet." Spidey said. May gave the teen a disbelieving look "Really? Like you did with Daisy, Jemma and Elena?" This time it was his turn to blush "You know about that?" May nodded "Pretty much the whole base knows, you weren't exactly quiet." Spidey groaned and buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Have a look out the window that'll cheer you up." Melinda said to him. Doing so Peter's spirits lifted at the familiar sight of the NYC skyline after his long weeks away.

The jet set down not too far from the Parker residence and, after giving Melinda a goodbye kiss, Peter set off home, unable to keep the smile off his face. A buzz from his phone made Peter stop to see that he had a text.  **Aunt May:** Hey champ if you're gonna web swing back get changed before you get to the apartment, your friends wanted to hold a welcome back party for you. See you soon. Love you.

All of a sudden a gunshot rang out followed by a scream. Another shot told Peter where it was coming from. Pulling on his costume the hero swung into action, the party would have to wait. Look out New York, here comes the new and improved Ultimate Spider-Man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 20.  
> Next Chapter: Hello Nurse.  
> Well that draws the S.H.I.E.L.D arc to an end what did you guys think?  
> Merry Christmas everyone.  
> 


	21. Hello Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident during a mission leaves Spider-Man needing medical attention. Luckily the Avengers' new medic is on hand to give him all the care he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 of Parker Luck.  
> Asterisks: 1= Sound 2= Flashback  
> Happy New Year readers. I've got a whole slew of chapters to fill the year so watch this space.  
> This chapter will have a little more action but about the same amount of smut.

"And in local news it seems New York's own Spider-Man has returned after his weeks of absence." The news report was turned up by May who gave a proud smile in the direction of her nephew's room. "Spidey's wasted no time in saving people as seen in this amateur footage taken earlier." The newsreader continued. The screen cut to shaky camera phone footage. Two armed and masked men were pointing their guns at a scared shop clerk and demanding that she empty the register faster. Suddenly one of the guns was yanked away by a strand of webbing and another shot quickly followed, pinning the man to the wall. The camera panned around to reveal Spider-Man standing in the doorway with his arms outstretched. A gasp was heard as the second man swung around but before he could get a shot off the hero had cleared the room, grabbing and twisting the man's wrist which forced him to release the gun. A split second later the webslinger landed a sideswipe on the crook's jaw, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. The criminal was then webbed up alongside his companion. Applause was heard whilst the hero checked that everyone was unharmed. The clip ended with Spider-Man swinging away. The newsreader then reappeared "It's good to have you back Spidey."

There really was no place like home, Peter couldn't agree with the saying more. Since returning he realised how much he'd missed the little things like sleeping in his own bed and seeing his friends and family. In fact he was even missing school. His welcome home party had been just what he needed to relax after the tense situation in the corner shop. He'd done his best to act surprised at his friends (Namely; Ned, MJ, Harry and Betty) being there and the teens had spent hours talking, laughing and generally catching up (Those not in the loop about Spider-Man had been told Peter had been on a scientific training course). Peter wasn't too surprised at Betty being there since she and Ned were practically joined at the hip but Harry Osborn's appearance was unexpected, although the two had kept in regular contact after Wakanda. Luckily the heir got along well with Peter's other friends although his attempts at hitting on MJ were shot down in flames, especially after she gave Peter a 'welcome back' kiss. Eventually the guests said their goodbyes and an exhausted Peter had crawled into bed.

When he awoke and checked his phone Peter saw that he had a message.  **Sam:** Hey kid glad you're back. We could do with some extra help so when you get chance come to the Facility. **Peter:** This sounds important what's going on? The teen had to wait for his answer and to his annoyance the Avenger's response was lacking. **Sam:** I'm holding a team briefing later it's better that I explain then. Since taking over as leader of the Avengers, Wilson had developed a habit of being frustratingly vague at times.

Arriving at the Avengers Facility Spidey saw Sam waiting for him as well as several crates marked with a red symbol. "Good you're here come on there's someone I want you to meet." Sam told him whilst walking off. "Some welcome." Peter muttered but followed anyway. Cap lead Peter to a backroom which Peter recognised as the medicine room which brought back memories of his first time with Natasha. Opening the door the duo were greeted by the sight of someone bent over whilst rummaging through a box in front of them, accidentally giving the heroes a close look at their ass. Wilson cleared his throat and the person hastily stood up, revealing themselves as an attractive dark skinned woman. "Oh Sam sorry I didn't hear you come in." Sam smiled and said "Don't worry about it." before turning to Spidey "You can take your mask off she's gonna be seeing a lot more than just your face sooner or later." Parker briefly wondered if, somehow, he knew about the pheromones. "What?" Sam explained himself "This is Claire Temple, she's our new medic." The woman smiled "More of a night nurse really." she said. "Claire; Peter Parker, Peter Parker; Claire." He introduced the two to each other. Somewhat reluctantly (and wondering why he even bothered with a secret identity if his teammates were just going to announce his real name) he uncovered his face and shook hands with the nurse "Nice to meet you Spider-Man."

Her name seemed familiar to Spidey and he tried to think where he'd heard it. The he remembered, Jessica had written it down and told him to go to her if he got hurt again. "You're Jessica's friend right?" he asked Claire looked surprised "You know Jessica?" she asked before a look of comprehension crossed her face "Oh yes I remember her telling me she saved Spider-Man from that Scorpion guy when he kicked his ass." Embarrassed, Parker flushed and mumbled "I was winning that fight, I had him right where I wanted him." This drew a smirk from the medic "Oh really? it didn't look that way on TV."

"Ahem. As interesting as this discussion is the others are waiting for us." Captain America said to Spider-Man gesturing for him to follow. In the conference room were several heroes; War Machine, White Wolf, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Professor Hulk, Ant-Man and Wasp (Captain Marvel was off-world and Ronin was with his family). "Alright now that everyone's here I'll get started" announced Sam as he moved to the head of the table. Clicking a remote the screens behind him lit up and he continued talking "As you know a few months ago A.I.M came out of hiding and, unlike when Tony encountered them, they were experimenting with technology rather than biology." The screens showed footage of the heroes' previous battle against the group. "We believe this is to do with their new leader, M.O.D.O.K." The cyborg's image appeared on the screens. "After the fight they went into hiding and it seemed like they may have disbanded but recently advanced weapons, similar to the ones A.I.M used, have been making their way onto the streets and into the hands of any petty thugs who can get a hold of them. Scott and Hope were the ones who learned about this and know more about it."

Sam sat down whilst the insect heroes rose. Hope's eyes widened when she saw Peter's face 'Spider-Man is a teenager?' she thought to herself. 'Still I should've figured, only a teen could be _that_ horny but it would've been nice if he'd said so'. Scott giving her a nudge snapped her back to reality once they'd got to the front. "Well as Sam said, Scott and I found out about A.I.M's new business and we've been doing our best to locate the distributors but we haven't been able to do much more than stop a few deals and slow them down." Lang then took over, the two smoothly transitioning from one to the other. "So we thought, if we were gonna be able to make an impact, we'd ask you guys for backup." Cap nodded "Of course. I'm guessing you two have a plan?" "Eh kinda." Scott said "So far we've got try and find a shipment, some of us shake them up and Sam and Hope following them from the air to wherever they're getting the weapons from."

This drew mutters from the group. Rhodey spoke up "So let me get this straight. Your plan hinges on _somehow_ managing to find a vehicle carrying weapons and relying on them to be stupid enough to go back to their HQ after being attacked by Avengers." The duo looked embarrassed but were saved from further questioning when Wilson stood back up "It may not be the best plan but it's all we've got so far." "Spidey", he addressed Peter directly, "You spend more time on the streets than the rest of us do, so I want you to keep an eye out for anyone with these weapons and tell us if you see anything." After peter promised he would the meeting was adjourned.

Before he could leave Parker felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Sam. "Hang on kid, Claire wants to see you for your physical." the older man said. "My physical?" Spidey echoed confused. Sam then explained "New protocol since Claire joined, every Avenger gets a physical before being allowed out and Claire will want to record your details."

"Come in and take off the costume." the nurse told Peter after letting him in. Seeing his reluctance Claire said "I am a nurse I've seen bodies before. But if it makes you that uncomfortable you can tie it around your waist." Doing so Peter sat on the examination table whilst a blood pressure cuff was attached to his arm. Temple then instructed him to hold out an arm whilst she took a blood sample. "Is this really necessary?" he asked and got a look in response "How about you stick to doing superhero shit and I stick to doing medical shit?" she said. Peter apologised and an awkward silence followed for a while after that. Eventually he decided to break the silence when the pretty medic came to check his heart rate "So um how'd you get to be the Avengers' medic?" he was curious as they'd never expressed the need for one. "Oh there was an ad in the paper." she told him "It said; superhero doctor needed, must be willing to work crazy hours and deal with life threatening injuries on a regular basis and must promise to refer to patients by their made-up names." She gave a small laugh at Spidey's incredulous face "No. Apparently they used to have a medic who lost her job when they disbanded. Then there was The Decimation and The Blip and now things have died down they realised they needed one. I heard they were looking for someone, told them I had experience treating superheroes and got the job."

"What happened to the old one?" Spidey asked and Claire shrugged "I don't know I heard they offered her the job back but she'd been recruited by some big corporation or something. Now open your mouth so I can get your temperature." When the thermometer was removed Spidey had a question "You've helped other heroes?" "It started when Daredevil was beaten to a pulp and thrown in my dumpster. One time I saved Luke Cage's life after Jessica shot him in the face." Peter's eyes widened "She didn't tell you that story?" "Uh no we didn't do much talking." Claire gave a snort "That sounds like Jessica." she then went on to tell about how she'd had to drain fluid out from through his eye socket. "Alright Peter you're in good health and are cleared for active duty." The physician told him once she'd finished his exam.

As soon as he'd returned to the city Spidey set about looking out for any A.I.M activity but weeks passed with nothing to show for it. Although Peter's time was limited with him having to attend school he started patrolling the instant it was over, even deploying his Spider-Drone to help him search a wider area. Spidey was starting to lose hope he'd find anything when eventually he got a lucky break. One day he heard what sounded like a regular mugging but when he got there he saw the crook wielding an unusual looking weapon. Peter hadn't seen anything like it since Toomes was in business and (as far as he knew) he was still behind bars. Before the crook even knew what was happening he'd been pulled into the air and stuck to a wall. Enhanced interrogation mode worked this time and the man sang like a bird about how he'd bought the weapon from a couple of dealers going around. The thug had even managed to memorise what the sellers looked like.

Armed with this new knowledge Spidey programmed his drone to search for their faces and a few days later he got a hit. Swinging to the location Peter saw the men as described with a van full of weapons. Remembering the plan he sent the drone to perch on the van.

Once the van had stopped moving Peter activated the camera on the Spider-Drone and began recon of the building, inside were dozens of people dressed in yellow outfits which made them look like beekeepers. Further investigation gave the surprising revelation that M.O.D.O.K was there, and if the group's leader was there this must be the main facility. Calling Sam, he informed the Avenger about his discovery who called the team in.

Cap wrapped up the briefing once everyone was clear on the plan "And remember we're bringing them in alive so that means rubber bullets and Rhodey? No bombs."

The Quinjet arrived over the warehouse in minutes. Bruce was first up, creating an entry point by smashing a hole in the roof. Nat and Bucky rappelled down laying cover fire for the rest of the team. Hope and Scott's arrival was signalled by troopers randomly falling over. Wanda began immobilising troops with energy blasts. War Machine was living up to his name by taking on several soldiers at once. He was no Steve Rodgers but Sam could still bounce the shield from mook to mook and back to his hand and follow it up with a shield bash. Spider-Man put his agility to good use, dodging and flipping over the grunts. "You know it's ironic for guys called A.I.M that you're terrible shots, I mean seriously I've seen Stormtroopers more accurate then you guys are." he quipped snaring the grunts in webbing.

"This isn't too hard, it'll be over quickly." Bucky said over comms much to the others' dismay "Dude!" groaned Peter "You never say that. Just watch, a load more of them are gonna show up." As if on cue doors at the back opened up, revealing dozens of heavily armed A.I.M grunts led by M.O.D.O.K. "Attack, you imbeciles!" commanded the cyborg and the goons opened fire, soon pinning the heroes down. Wanda threw up an energy force field "That will stop them for now but it won't hold long." "Boy, sure would be nice if we had some bombs don't you think Sam?" snarked Rhodey. "What's the plan?" Natasha asked. The team leader thought for a moment then said "Alright, Bruce, Rhodey and me will clear a wedge and draw their fire, Ant-Man and Wasp you two shrink and attack the sides and the rest of you cover us until I signal." Bringing his shield up and unfurling his wings Sam gave a shout and took off, followed by the team's heavy hitters. At first the plan was working until M.O.D.O.K got involved. "Morons! Can't you do anything right?!" with this the cyborg's harness opened up exposing lasers. The beams spread out in all directions, blowing Hope and Scott away and shearing off one of Sam's wings. Luckily he didn't have far to fall and was able to land safely "Okay guys, now!"

The remaining heroes sprung into action, working as an efficient team and managing to push the goons back. Sam had engaged the cyborg in single combat and seemed to be winning. Getting punched in his oversized head pissed M.O.D.O.K off and he concentrated all his firepower on the hero, leaving him unable to do anything but hope his shield could protect him. However a plan formed, remembering a trick Steve and Tony had pulled he began to angle the disc, intending to turn the mental organism's weapons against him. Spider-Man saw Sam in trouble and swung over to help "Hang on Sam I'm coming!" Disaster struck. As he turned to warn Spidey, Cap's shield tilted and the lasers stuck the webslinger full in the chest.

"Kid!" yelled Sam as Spidey crashed to the floor he tried to run to check on him but was cut off by laser fire. "Someone get to him." he ordered. Nat and Wanda responded quickly and managed to clear a ring around Peter's prone form. "Rhodey call Claire and get him out of here." Nat called out. War Machine's armoured figure burst forward, scooping Spider-Man up and rocketing off with him.

Groaning Peter gradually came to. With a jolt he got to his feet and winced at the pain in his leg. looking around he saw that he was in the Avenger's infirmary and that he was in a hospital gown. The door opened and Claire entered "You need to stay off your leg it was badly sprained when you landed on it so you need to keep off it." she instructed. "But I need to help the others." Parker protested.  "No." said Temple "You need to rest and besides the fight was three days ago." Peter was alarmed at this and tried to stand up again but was pushed back to the bed by the nurse who insisted on him resting. "You're lucky you were wearing armour otherwise that beam would've gone straight through you." Peter asked about his armour and was told that, after managing to get it off him, she'd put it away. Claire then told him he had a visitor, and let Captain America in. "Sam what happened ? Did we win?" Sam looked uneasy "We thought we had but A.I.M had the place rigged to blow and they got away." After Sam the rest of the Avengers, and even Aunt May, came to see him. "Alright that's enough." Said Claire ushering the visitors out "He needs to rest."

"Alright Peter it's time for your bath." Claire announced when everyone had gone. Peter blushed "You're gonna wash me?" he asked "I did it when you were unconscious and you shouldn't move about too much." The teen fought not to get erect during the bath, and Claire didn't seem to notice his semi.

The next few days passed slowly and routinely; He would get visitors (Usually May or one of the heroines), he'd spend the day doing homework or watching TV, Claire would check on him and change the dressing on his chest burn and then later she'd wash him. Claire meanwhile was wrestling with a dilemma, she felt a strong sexual attraction to Peter and, judging by how he reacted during his baths, the feeling was mutual but she wondered if acting on them would violate her duty of care. After mulling it over she came to the following conclusion; 'Florence Nightingale effect be damned, I'm doing it.' and ordered a special something to be delivered.

Peter had almost made a full recovery, the burn was mostly gone and he could use both legs fully (albeit with a limp) and was waiting for the all clear so he could go. Sitting in bed he saw the door open and through it emerged a heeled boot followed by a stocking clad leg. As Claire stepped into view Peter drank in the sight of her; the stockings were attached to a garter belt and a short skirt which barely covered skimpy panties, above that was a low cut crop top and a small cap perched atop her head. The sexy nurse outfit got Spidey hard almost instantly. Claire wore a sultry grin as she sauntered to the bed. Leaning over Spidey she pretended to take his temperature whilst pressing her boobs to his face "You're all hot and bothered Mr. Parker." her eyes trailed down and saw the tent in the hospital gown "My my, this looks like a painful swelling that needs examining." With that she pulled the gown aside and his underwear down. Claire gave his shaft a couple of slow but sensual strokes. "Yes this needs immediate attention, an oral treatment should help."

Once she'd finished speaking Claire put her mouth to use, dragging and twirling her tongue along the hard length. Claire didn't even gag as she plunged her head down to swallow Spidey's member to the base. The nurse immediately pulled her mouth back, sucking on the head of Peter's cock. Peter moaned as her soft lips slid back down. Rotating her body, Temple positioned her head over Peter's crotch and her pussy over his mouth. Claire's head sped up and at the same time Peter's removed her panties, his tongue probing at her entrance. Claire grinned around the length and moaned, sending vibrations along it. Up and down the nurse's head went bringing Peter closer to release every time. Temple gave a grunt when the teen's tongue hit a sensitive spot in her core. As Claire continued to bob Spidey felt a pressure building in his cock and told Claire. With a soft pop she removed her lips saying; "Good cum in my mouth, fill it up." and then returned to the blowjob. Her head a blur Temple hummed to create a buzz which tingled her patient's member and caused the pressure to grow even more. Soon the pressure grew too much "I'm cumming!" Parker cried and blew his load into Claire's warm mouth. Claire was surprised at the amount of cum but didn't remove her lips for a second until he was done. The hero's tongue hadn't stopped and was thrashing around in the nurse's pussy, painting it with spit. Rapid flicks brought Claire to the edge and giving a groan her release came soon after.

Parker was still hard, which impressed the nurse. Undoing her top, she took her coffee coloured bust and engulfed the boner in them. "You like that huh? You like my tits?" she teased Spidey which he responded to by thrusting his cock up. Claire took the hint and again wrapped her lips around it. Showing impressive flexibility she took more of his length in, sucking furiously. Pleasure coursed through Parker as he thrust harder through the pillow breasts. Claire slurped and sucked at the teen cock in her mouth, loving the taste and realising how much she'd missed sex. Again pressure began to build in the hero's manhood. "Harder!" he moaned and the nurse did so, pursing her lips and taking in as much as she could. As he felt his load about to blow Peter eagerly drove his hips forward over and over. "Ah yes! Gonna cum!" he said between grunts. A series of quick thrusts and then an explosion of cum which splattered over Claire's dusky boobs.

"Wow how are you still hard?" Asked Claire staring at the cum dripping erection between her mounds. Peter gave a cocky grin "Spider stamina and teenage hormones." he said. Temple cleaned off his dick with her tongue and lay him down. "Alright Peter you gotta get me ready before we do any more." she told the hero whilst lowering her pussy onto his face. Peter's tongue instantly shot out, lapping furiously at her love tunnel and outer folds. "Ahhh!" the nurse wailed when his tongue delved deep. Greedily the tongue wormed and wriggled in the hot, wet pussy as if unable to get enough. Crying euphorically Temple pressed her hips down, allowing Peter to push in further. The brunette's furious licking did it job and, with a cry of "Peeeteer!", Claire burst her cum onto her lover's face.

Lost in the afterglow the physician didn't notice the webslinger tapping at her thighs at first. Lifting herself off Peter who was gasping for air, she drew him into a tongue wrestling passionate kiss which smeared her cum around her face.

After pulling away Claire was eager for more "You ready for this?" she purred whilst spreading her lower lips. "Yes!" Parker had been desperate to take her pussy since she'd walked in. Ever so gradually, wanting to savour the feeling, the sexy nurse lowered onto Peter's hardness. "Oh! Fuuck!" she moaned as she slid down. Her cries grew louder once she reached the base, joined by Peter's. Lifting her hips, Temple rose before swiftly plunging down on the shaft. Grasping her thighs the teen pulled Claire down, her wetness feeling incredible on him. It didn't take long for the nurse and the superhero to get into a rhythm, her riding his dick like a pro jockey whilst he thrust his hips like a piston. Cries of ecstasy filled the infirmary "Fuck me Peter!",  "God Claire you're amazing!" "Keep going!"

Peter was mesmerised by the way Claire's tits bounced and jiggled whilst she rode him and reached out to grab them. Claire grunted when he began playing with her nipples which encouraged him. Claire felt a molten heat forming in her nethers and bounced even harder on the manhood. Spider-Man could also feel he was getting close so bucked his hips to thrust his cock even deeper. The sounds of sex grew louder as the two reached their climaxes. "Cuuumming! Peter!" Temple was the first to cum, her juices slicking Spidey's shaft. The webslinger manged to hold out longer, continuing to buck and thrust. Heat raced through Peter's member and with a grunt he exploded, his seed shooting up Claire's pussy and coating her walls in cum.

Once she'd got her breath back Claire planted another kiss on Peter's lips and then removed herself from his member to lie next to him. "Well Mr. Parker I'm giving you a clean bill of health. You're free to go." The teen gave a small chuckle "Thanks Nurse." he said. "You'll need to come back for another checkup soon though." Temple told him, "And for your regular physicals."

Peter was very glad the Avengers had hired a medic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 21.  
> Next Chapter: Examining Briefs.  
> Chapters are now gonna be on a monthly basis give or take.  
> Thanks to everyone who got this story to 100 bookmarks.


	22. Examining Briefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter needs legal assistance but can't afford the fees his lawyer suggests another form of payment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of Parker Luck.  
> Asterisks 1 is sound effect 2 is flashback.  
> This chapter will be a little shorter.  
> Happy Valentine's folks.

It was a fine day in New York and things had been good for Spider-Man lately. Since his S.H.I.E.L.D training he really felt that he'd improved as a hero. As he'd demonstrated a few days ago by stopping a gang of bank robbers single handed without a mark to show for it as well as rescuing the hostages. Things were also good for Peter Parker as school was going well and even better the Avengers' hot medic had joined the growing list of women who he'd slept with. Best of all however was the fact the people were finally back on his side after the London incident. With one exception that is.

"And look at this; being an Avenger wasn't good enough for him, oh no, he has to make the hard working men and women in the NYPD his gloried cleanup crew." J. Jonah Jameson was on yet another rant about "The wallcrawling menace that is Spider-Man." This time about his efforts in the bank where he'd left the would-be thieves webbed up for the police. Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes before swinging away. When people had started to trust Spidey again JJJ seemed to have taken it as an insult and had begun haranguing the webslinger even worse than before. Peter had been trying to ignore it but he couldn't deny it was beginning to get on his nerves. Despite this he continued to watch.

"Man, Jameson seriously has it in for you doesn't he?" Ned commented over his friend's shoulder. The duo were sat in the lunch hall where Peter was watching the news on his phone. "Announce his identity to the whole school why don't you Leeds?" Snarked MJ who'd just joined the boys at their table. "But seriously Peter, why do you keep watching that jerk?" She asked. "I don't know." Groaned the teen hero, "I guess I'm just hoping he'll change his mind and say something nice about me or any other hero. But unless Mysterio comes back from the dead I don't see that happening." His friends nodded in agreement "I still can't believe Beck tried to expose who you are to the whole world. Can you imagine if he succeeded?" Said Ned and Peter repressed a shudder "To be honest Ned I'd really rather not think about it." The trio finished the period in silence but before they left Michelle spoke again "You know if I were you I'd try sue the guy." Spidey laughed at the suggestion but couldn't get the idea out of his head.

When the school bell rang Parker prepared to sneak off to suit up, but a hand on his arm stopped him before he could. Michelle then took Peter's hands in hers "Listen Peter I'm not great at this pep talk thing but here goes; Don't listen to what Jameson says. It doesn't matter what he thinks. You _are_ a hero. You've saved so many lives, including mine, and you don't care about what people think or what they call you." She ended her speech with a tender, loving kiss on Peter's lips "Take care out there tiger." She said after pulling away. "Tiger?" Smirked Peter which made MJ blush "Shut up. Just get going hero." She gave him a friendly thump on the arm. Grinning from ear to ear Spider-Man slipped into his costume and swung off into the city.

Spidey didn't think anything could bring his mood down, not even Jameson's rants and insults were having an effect on him (although he did make sure to web up the image of the newsreader on the screen).

Then JJJ started getting nasty and turned on the rest of the Avengers. "So not only do these so called heroes get carte blanche and operate completely independently from any government let's have a look at who it's made up of shall we? War criminals, lab experiments, space aliens, spies and all manner of killers. Including the murderer Spider-Man, who remains the only Avenger with an unrevealed identity." Peter was furious, he was sick of the allegations that he'd killed Mysterio and whilst some of the Avengers had less than squeaky clean backgrounds, they didn't deserve to be demonised like that. "You know what? Screw you Jameson." He said to himself.

Returning to his apartment, Spidey stormed into his room to dig through his drawers. Eventually he managed to find what he was looking for; a piece of paper with names and numbers written on it. Spidey dug out his phone and typed in the number on the bottom of the sheet. "C'mon already." Muttered Peter to himself as the phone rang. "Nelson, Murdock and Page Attorneys. This is Karen Page, how may I help you?"  A woman's voice eventually answered. "Uh hi Ms Page I'd like to get legal advice." There was the sound of fingers on a keyboard. "Okay and your name is?" Karen asked. Peter hemmed and hawed but said "Well I'm Spider-Man." The line went quiet for a minute and then Karen sounded annoyed "Look buddy, do you know how many people we get calling us claiming to be superheroes just because we represented Frank Castle? It got old quickly now either be serious or hang up." Peter winced at the lawyer's tirade "I am being serious, i really am Spider-Man. I got this number from Jessica Jones when she helped me out a while ago, ask her." There was a pause and the woman spoke again "Alright you'd better not be bullshitting me. Please hold."

Spidey impatiently waited for Karen, unsure how much longer he could endure the hold music. Finally the music stopped and the lawyer was back "Okay I spoke with Jessica and she backs you up. Sorry but you're not the first person who's called us saying they're Spider-Man. Come by tomorrow and we'll talk."

The next day after school Peter made his way to the small office the trio worked from. Entering he saw a pretty blonde sat at a desk. At the sound of the door opening she looked up. "Karen Page?" Spidey asked her. "You must be Spider-Man.", She replied, "Nice to meet you." Peter was impressed with how well she was taking him being there. "Call me Peter. You don't seem surprised." He said which made the blonde laugh "After everything I've been through having a superhero come to us wanting a lawyer isn't that weird. So what can I help you with?" Pulling up a chair the webslinger explained; "Well I want to try sue J. Jonah Jameson." Karen nodded "Okay so a slander case."

"Fist of all you're going to to need proof he's said things damaging to your reputation." Page informed the teen who gave a sardonic laugh "Easy enough the Daily Bugle can't go five minutes without insulting me." Karen raised an eyebrow but said nothing so Peter continued "Alright what else?" and the two talked legal matters for a while. After a while Karen said "Ok Peter once you get some evidence there should be enough to take to court. It might be difficult keeping your identity secret, But Matt or Foggy might be able to help work something out." She then reached into her desk and pulled out a pen and piece of paper "So this is our standard fee." She said as she wrote and pushed the paper to Peter. Spidey's eyes widened and his heart sank at the figure "I um don't think I can pay this."

There was silence for a moment which the blonde lawyer eventually broke "You're joking right? You didn't think of that before you came?" Peter was too embarrassed to answer right away but said "You're right I should've looked beforehand. I'm sorry I wasted your time. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Karen had been feeling horny all day and the hero's pheromones had been making the feeling stronger and now she had been given the perfect opportunity to act on those urges. Leaning back on her chair Karen chewed on her pen with a grin "Well there is _one_ thing you can do." She said invitingly. The webslinger had a good idea where this was going. "What about your partners? What if they come back?" Karen dismissed that with a wave, "Don't worry about them they're busy and won't be back until much later." As she said this Karen hiked up her skirt, showing her panties to the teen. A locked door later and Karen was throwing off her clothes and encouraging Peter to do the same. The blonde was voracious as she thrust her hand into Peter's underpants to grasp at his rapidly stiffening member. The pair's lips smashed together in a furious liplock with their tongues thrashing and writhing. Parker and Page were soon naked with hands roving and groping at each other's bodies.

Karen's hand curled around the hero's boner and, satisfied with it's hardness, stroked and jerked, quickly finding a rhythm. Spider-Man's hands had likewise found their way to Karen's pussy and began exploring the opening. Karen moaned as the fingers slid into her pussy, twisting and curling as they did so and sending tingles through her body. Peter shoved the scissoring digits further into Karen's core which increased the volume of her moans. Just as suddenly as they'd entered, the fingers pulled out but the void was swiftly filled by a wet tongue. Peter burrowed his tongue deep into the warm pussy to slurp and lap at the juices. The hero's tongue twirled and danced in Karen's pussy and provided the inner walls with a liberal coating of spit. As she savoured the feeling an thought occurred to the lawyer. "Hang on I've got an idea." she told Peter and removed herself from his mouth to clear the desk (deliberately bending low to present her ass). Page instructed the hero to lie on the desk and, once he had, crawled on top of him. Opening wide the blonde took the teen's member like a pro. "Holy shit!" he cried "And here I thought lawyers only sucked blood." Karen rolled her eyes but continued sucking on the hard length. The hero then resumed his ministrations on the dripping entrance above him. Peter moaned into the pussy as Page plunged her head down to swallow his entirety. The blonde took a second to get used to the cock and was soon bobbing her head. Not to be outdone Spidey lashed and wriggled his tongue over the sensitive inner walls. Karen gave a gasp at the teens efforts and began to hum around his dick, making the length vibrate.

Karen could feel pressure building within her and pressed her lower lips harder onto Parker's face whilst simultaneously increasing the speed of her suction. The lawyer's head became a blonde blur up and down the teen's length. Peter meanwhile carried on wriggling his tongue, drinking up the precum. A hand gently massaging his balls in addition to Page's warm mouth were pushing the hero closer and closer to his release which he signalled with low moans. Karen got the hint and suddenly stopped her sucking to hold Peter in her mouth with her tongue flicking over the shaft. Unsurprisingly the hero couldn't take it anymore and crying Karen's name blew his load into her mouth. Eager to return the favour he redoubled his efforts which soon had Karen moaning through a mouthful of cum. The wet muscle continued it's worming and hit a spot which had Karen seeing stars and within minutes had her crying out, the sperm spilling onto her body. "Yess!" the lawyer burst, cum squirting from her stimulated pussy. The pair kissed again, swapping spit and spunk as their tongues danced.

"Let's take this webshooter for a spin." Page whispered huskily into Spidey's ear and ran her hand back over the still hard rod. With a gentle push the blonde had the brunette flat on his back. Spreading her pussy Karen teasingly slid onto Peter's dick, taking it inch by inch. Impatient Spidey grasped her thighs and pulled the blonde down, sheathing his whole length. "Ahh" Karen cried out at the sudden fullness. Rocking her hips back and forth Karen had Parker moaning and groaning. Enjoying the sounds the teen was making, the lawyer ground and twisted her slim form over his hardness. The brunette wanted more and thrust his hips up to drive his cock deep. Karen responded by lifting herself off and then slamming down. Peter was surprised at the lawyer's enthusiasm and was happy to oblige her demands for a harder fuck. Slapping flesh and loud moans filled the air. Page was in ecstasy as she rode the hero's cock like a cowgirl. Firm hands yanked her down so every inch of the member speared into her.

"God yes keep going I'm close!" Page called and tensed around the cock. Parker could also feel he was close and thrust into the blonde even faster. The heat in Spidey's body grew and grew as Karen continued to bounce. " Gonna blow!" Groaned Peter through gritted teeth. Before he could shoot into Karen she took herself off but quickly wrapped her lips around his cock. She wasted no time slurping at his twitching length and fingering herself at the same time. Tensing Peter gave a cry as he came. Karen eagerly waited for the hot load in her mouth and was rewarded when her partner finally burst. Mouth full Karen greedily swallowed the load before putting her tongue to work cleaning up any remaining drops. A rush of pleasure went through the lawyer as she drank Peter's cum while her fingers worked furiously at her pussy. Giving a low groan she squirted again.

Once they'd recovered the pair redressed. "Aren't you worried about your partners finding out?" Asked Peter as he straightened himself out. "Don't worry about them they won't know." Karen reassured him. "Well Peter I may not be able to help you with a case but I'll be happy to give you advice if you can pay me like that."

Later on Matt Murdock walked into the office. "Hey" He greeted, his heightened senses telling him Karen was there. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air "Karen? Why does it smell like sex in here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 22.  
> Next Chapter: On a Wing and a Prayer.  
> Would've uploaded this one sooner but writer's block struck again.


	23. On a Wing and a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the new Iron Fist needs help she gets more than she expected when Spider-Man comes to assist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 of Parker Luck.  
> *=Sound **=Flashback.

In Chinatown, New York, two masked men had just pulled off a robbery. "You all stay where you are and nobody call the cops!" One of the men demanded, pointing his weapon at the customers, his other hand occupied by a sack of jewels and money. As they burst out the bank the men looked around and, not seeing what they were looking for, one of them whipped out a phone. "Dude! Where the hell is the car?" He demanded to the third man once he'd picked up. "Hey don't blame me, there was a traffic warden and I didn't wanna get a ticket."

Once the vehicle had pulled up the robbers piled in and the car sped off. Pulling off his mask one of them men piped up "Hey aren't you guys worried about being stopped?" The passenger gave a snort "Please. The cops are pretty much useless around here, we'll be long gone before they even get off their asses." He said dismissively. The man who'd spoken first shook his head "They ain't who I'm talkin' about. I mean what if some hero decides to come along?" This earned him another helping of scorn "Pfft. Like who? The Avengers have bigger fish to fry than us and most of those street heroes don't come around here." The man had spoken too soon as Colleen Wing (A.K.A Iron Fist) was on patrol and wasn't about to let some thugs get away with their theft. On a motorcycle she began to close the distance between them. Getting closer and closer Colleen removed a hand from the handlebars and clenched it into a fist. The fist started to emit a faint light which got brighter until it glowed a brilliant white.

The first man caught a glimpse of the rapidly approaching hero in the rear view mirror "Uh guys, we've got company. It's the chick with the glowing hand." The driver just grinned "Relax bro I brought something special along just in case. Look under the backseat." The man in the back did so and pulled out a strange looking weapon with a long barrel terminating in a metal hand. "Where'd this come from?" the armed man asked. "You gotta know the right people now quit jawing and fire it." The driver told him. Colleen was about to close the gap and drew back her arm in preparation when the back window wound down and a weapon was pointed at her. The woman's eyes widened as the trigger was pulled and she managed to jump off her bike in the nick of time. A beam of energy shot from the weapon, creating an enormous explosion which crackled with electricity. Raucous laughter was heard and middle fingers were seen extended as the getaway car sped off. A battered and bruised Wing pushed herself up, angrily she banged her fist on the ground, forming a small crater where she did so. This was getting repetitive, two bit criminals, who should've been easy to stop, were somehow acquiring highly advanced weapons and now, to add further insult to injury, she'd lost her bike.

Gingerly the Asian woman got to her feet and limped her way home. It became obvious to her that she needed to find the supplier of these weapons and cut them off. She remembered a few years ago there had been news reports of a small gang building and selling weapons like that but had been stopped and the members arrested. "I'm gonna need help" Colleen concluded after soaking in the shower. The next day her knee jerk reaction was to contact Danny but he was still God knows where. He'd rang a while ago to say he and Ward, like her, had been disintegrated and later restored. Danny had also said that they wouldn't be coming back to America anytime soon, they'd got five years worth of catching up to do in their hunt for whoever was behind the transport of the Iron Fist corpse. So he was out. Colleen's next call was to Misty Knight. Although the call went straight to voicemail but Wing left a message anyway. Luke Cage was considered but these days he was too busy running his nightclub, Harlem's Paradise, as the unofficial 'king' of Harlem. Colleen didn't know _what_ was going on with Matt Murdock, he was thought to be dead but then Daredevil had reappeared, only for him to be declared an impostor later on. There was only one person left on the list; Jessica Jones. "Alias Investigations,this is Jessica." Greeted her. "Uh hi. It's Colleen Wing, we met during the Midland Circle thing I was the girl with the sword." Colleen went on to explain her situation and tried to convince the PI to help. "Hey as much as I don't want guys out there with super weapons, I can't help you. I got a ton of cases and I need the money." Colleen sighed and prepared to hang up but Jess spoke again. "But I might know someone who can. Give me a minute." The PI hung up and there was silence for a while. A few minutes later Jones returned to the phone, "Alright he says he's in and that he'll come by later on."

One thing Peter wasn't expecting that day wasn't a call from Jessica Jones. "Hello?" "Hey Spidey it's Jess." The PI greeted. "Hey. Is something going on?" Peter asked. "Kinda, there's someone who needs your help. She's called Colleen Wing and she's trying to stop some street punks with super-weapons." Parker flashed back to his clash with Vulture's gang all those years ago and the sheer destructive capabilities of their weapons. "I'm not gonna let that happen. Where do I go?" "She's at a place called the Chikara Dojo in Chinatown." Jessica told him and then added "Be careful alright? I won't be there to save your ass if you get in trouble again." "That was one time." Spidey said, "I'll be fine." Jessica simply gave an unconvinced "Mmhmm." before hanging up.

Colleen didn't know what kind of help was coming but had to hope for the best. A knock came at her door. Opening the door, Wing was in for a shock as standing there, clad in red and black and displaying his arachnid symbol, was none other than Spider-Man. "Wow Jess wasn't kidding when she said she'd get help." Unsure what else to do she extended a hand and introduced herself and the webslinger did so as well. "I can't believe I've got an Avenger in my house." Colleen said after they'd gone in "I wish Danny was here to see this." Peter was embarrassed by the praise, especially coming from a pretty woman. "Okay you've told me your name and if we're gonna be working together I suppose you should know mine." Before he could change his mind he pulled off his mask. "You can call me Peter Parker." 'This day is just full of surprises' Thought Colleen 'What's next? My doctor is actually Thor in disguise?' The teen's voice brought her back "So what's going on?" He asked. "Well somehow street criminals have gotten their hands on these crazy weapons. I've been doing what I can but all I've done so far is stop a few guys." Peter nodded it was clear Colleen was passionate about defending the streets and knew what she was doing. "Any clue where they might be getting them from?" He asked. "I don't know anything about a supplier but I spoke with the head of the Yangsi Gonshi, they're a local Triad gang, and she gave me a potential storage location." She told him. The pair formulated a plan to put into action that night.

Night fell and Spidey and Wing prepared themselves for a raid. "We'll take my... Oh yeah my bike got blown up." Colleen deflated as she remembered. "I'll get us there hang tight." Parker pulled Wing close and fired off a strand of webbing, latching onto a wall and sending them swinging. A frazzled Colleen doubled over for breath once they'd arrived "God how do you do that all the time?" She panted to Spidey who just shrugged. The webslinger turned his attention to the warehouse and noticed the thick steel door. "This has gotta be the place but how're we gonna get in?" He mused. Colleen grinned "Leave that to me." She said, Cracking her knuckles, one of her hands turning a bright white. "Whoa! You didn't say you had powers. Who are you?" Peter questioned. "I am the immortal Iron Fist, protector of K'un L'un and sworn enemy of The Hand." Spidey just stared blankly "What does that even mean?" "I'm not really sure." Wing replied "It's what Danny used to say when he had this power. Now stand back." She then struck, smashing the door off it's hinges with a single blow.

Before the men had a chance to act several were pinned to walls by Peter's webs. Wing quickly dispatched some who were still standing with a series of martial arts moves, impressing Parker with her skill. A goon was able to grab a gun and pointed it at the heroine. Before he could fire it Colleen drew her katana from it's sheath in a smooth movement and the blade lit up with chi energy. A single stroke from the glowing sword sliced through the gun like a hot knife through butter. The swing was closely followed by a sharp punch which knocked the man down and out.

Peter meanwhile was holding his own and had webbed up several more crooks and knocked out others. Suddenly he saw a weapon pointed at Colleen who was engrossed in fighting. She turned in time to see the weapon aiming at her but not in enough time to do anything. *Bang!* Wing opened her eyes to see the shot had gone wide, pulled aside by a strand of webbing. The shooter quickly joined the rest, unconscious on the floor. "You saved me." Colleen said. Peter blushed and tried to change the subject, "We should destroy these and leave these guys for the cops." He opened up a weapons crate and started to smash the contents. As she joined him in doing so Wing couldn't help but notice Peter's body as he did and found herself getting turned on. With the guns destroyed the heroes left at the sound of approaching sirens.

Back at the dojo the two were in a good mood. "That should stop them for a while. I think we did good work tonight." Said the webslinger, removing his mask and putting his feet up. "Course there's still the guys providing the weapons." Wing smiled and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder "Hey don't be so down, take the win." She said and slid closer to him. "You saved my life tonight Peter. Let me thank you." With that she draped her arm around the teen and pressed her lips to his. The liplock quickly turned sloppy and tongues intertwined.

"Let's get you out that costume." Said the Asian woman after they'd moved to the bedroom. Spidey grinned and tapped the logo on his chest, causing his outfit to loosen and slide down. "That's convenient." Remarked Wing, still taking her clothes off. Parker assisted in removing her underwear. Kneeling, the hero slid down Colleen's panties and pushed her onto the bed. The teen traced his tongue around and across the opening, occasionally delving in to lap at the inner walls. Colleen moaned and shoved Peter's head in closer. Peter snaked his tongue in, licking and twirling his tongue, lubricating her pussy. Colleen's moans grew louder when Spidey thrust in, slurping at her core and sending waves of pleasure through her. "Keep going." She insisted. Spidey lapped and flicked faster, precum and saliva mixing together in his mouth. He continued to lick at the walls of her pussy. Wing moaned in pleasure at the sensation and felt her release coming closer and closer. Pushing Peter's head again, Colleen wanted to get his tongue as far in as possible. Tensing, Colleen cried out as she came, her juices flooding across Spidey's face. Energised by this Peter began to french the Asian woman, his member hard and ready. Colleen started to reach down when Parker suddenly pulled away "Hang on. You're not gonna use your glowing hand are you?" Wing gave him a look "Seeing as I don't want to accidentally rip it off, no." She reached for his member and firmly grasped it, rapidly running her hand along it's length. Peter was surprised at her roughness but quickly found it pleasurable. Her hand sped up and Peter gave a small moan.

"You like that? Then you'll love this." Wing eased her mouth down the hardness, taking it inch by inch. Pursing her lips she sucked hard, easing her way up. A pop sounded as she removed her lips but soon wrapped them back around Peter's cock. This time she went further down before pulling up. Each time Colleen took a little more of Spidey into her mouth and eventually had reached the bottom. Gagging at first she took a moment to adjust, swiping her tongue across as she did so. Again, Wing slid her mouth up and, instead of resuming her blowjob, she stuck out her tongue and let her drool drip onto the waiting shaft. Peter felt a tingle when the woman ran her tongue down his length and then twirled it around his head. Her efforts didn't take long to make his cock thoroughly lubricated and she returned her mouth to it. Her lips slid down without resistance and went up just as easily. Eager for more Spidey decided to take control and grabbed onto Colleen's pigtails and used them to pull her head forward. Wing was surprised at first but took his length to the hilt each time. Peter gave a slight buck to his hips whenever Colleen went down. Driving her head forward Colleen could feel the hard dick starting to pulse as it hit the back of her throat and his balls hit her chin. Parker continued his rough facefucking, his dick twitching in preparation to blow. As the pleasure grew Peter clenched his fists tighter and shoved his cock deep into Colleen's mouth. With a grunt Peter came, his seed splashing down Colleen's throat. To her credit Colleen managed to swallow the load but some still ran down her chin. "You okay?" He asked and got a thumbs up for an answer. After swallowing down the rest of Peter's load the Iron Fist was ready to talk again "I want more." She said and got onto her hands and knees.

Peter occupied the time it took for him to harden by putting his tongue to work lubricating the waiting hole. Long slow slurps sent shudders through Wing and she began to grow impatient. The slow licks sped up and the wet muscle flicked in and out of Wing's pussy. Soon Spidey was ready and prodded at her outer walls. Not wanting to wait any longer, Colleen thrust her hips back to force the member in. The Asian woman grunted and repeated the action. Parker was quick to reassert control and, grabbing her waist, slammed forward to drive his cock deep. A cry from Colleen encouraged him to keep going so he did it again with more force. Colleen cried out at the sensation, the fullness was euphoric. "Again." She mewled as Spidey pounded her hard and fast. To maximise her pleasure Coleen forced her hips back each time Peter's thrust forward, the shaft finding rhythm in and out her pussy. Precum dripped from their organs, staining the sheets. "More." Wing moaned. Parker withdrew from her and then sheathed his entirety within her dripping snatch. "Fuck yes!" At this Peter repeated the action. Slapping flesh was heard as he slammed into her over and over. Peter gave a grunt as Wing clenched her walls around his meat, much to their mutual pleasure.

Peter's cock filled the woman, giving her more pleasure than she'd had in a long time. Just as eager as he was Colleen continued to drive her hips onto his pole. All good things must come to an end though as both could feel an approaching climax. "Close." the teen muttered. "Keep going." Wing pleaded between gasps. Spidey held out as long as he could, pounding his partner hard, but grunting her name he burst. Colleen gave a moan as hot spunk splashed into her tunnel. This proved to be the trigger for her release as seconds later the dam burst inside her and pussy juice came rushing out.

Hot, sweaty and dishevelled Colleen wondered if Peter had done this with Jessica. The thought strangely excited her and she felt up for more. Crawling over to Peter she kissed him and palmed at his manhood.

A sudden noise caused her to freeze; Ii was the unmistakable sound of her door opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 23.  
> Next Chapter: A Hard Knight's Work.  
> Would've uploaded this sooner but I was having an MCU marathon which overran a bit.  
> Stay safe everyone.


	24. A Hard Knight's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having responded to Colleen's call for help, Misty comes a-knocking and makes an unexpected discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 of Parker Luck.  
> * is for sound ** is for a flashback.

"Hey Misty. Colleen here. I could really use your help with something. You know how there's been criminals with these crazy weapons on the streets lately? I've found a storehouse but I don't think I can take it out on my own. Call me or come by once you get this. The sooner the better." Misty listened to the voicemail again, hoping her friend hadn't done anything rash like going in alone. Flattening the gas pedal she drove as fast as she could to the dojo.

Screeching to a halt, the detective stepped out her car and approached her friend's home. Misty knocked on the door and was surprised when she pushed on it and found it unlocked. "Hey Colleen! It's Misty. Your door was open is everything okay?." Getting no answer Knight entered cautiously. Her hand drifted to her gun, partially unholstering it in case she needed it. Misty's free hand (the bionic one) clenched into a fist as she prepared for a fight. Sounds seemed to be coming from Colleen's room which became clearer the closer she got. A muffled cry made her police instinct kick in and she whipped out her gun and booted the door.

"NYPD! Nobody move!" She barked as it swung open. Startled screams answered her and at first Misty couldn't tell what was going on. Whilst Misty was relived to see her friend wasn't bound and gagged or lying bleeding out, she knew she wouldn't be forgetting the sight that greeted her any time soon. Colleen and someone else had been locked in the throes of passion but were now scrambling to pull the sheets over themselves. "Dammit Misty! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Wing said as she pulled her clothes back on. Knight, facing the other way to give the two some privacy, gave a small laugh "I _did_ knock and call out, you were just too busy with your boy toy there. When I said you should get back out there this isn't really what I had in mind."  Colleen paused in the middle of refastening her bra to glare at the older woman "It's not like that." She said defensively. Misty laughed again "Oh really? You doing one night stands now?" The Asian woman refused to answer that and instead told the detective that she was decent. Once she'd turned around Knight's eyes immediately fell on Peter and looked him up and down in a way that made him feel naked again (and not in the fun way). "Damn girl! Didn't realise you were into cradle robbing." The two blushed and looked away.

Misty folded her arms, clearly bemused, and Peter saw a flash of gold as her sleeve went back. "Whoa _you've_ got a metal arm too! Where's everybody getting these from?" He blurted out, much to the women's confusion.

Knight stared at the young hero for a minute then turned to her friend "Where'd you find this kid anyway? Outside a high school?" "Hey!" Peter cried indignantly. Misty ignored him and carried on talking to Colleen "You making a habit of this? Sleeping with random teenagers?" Peter protested that but was ignored again. "I needed help with the gunrunners, he came by to help me and-." Colleen told her. "Hang on." Misty replied, holding a palm up to stop Wing, "So you got some high school kid to go with you to fight criminals armed with high tech guns and then slept with him? I can tolerate the vigilantism and the things you do when doing it but this is pushing it girl." Colleen shook her head "It's not like that either." She argued. Exasperated Knight threw her hands up "Then how is it? Explain it to me." "I'm Spider-Man!" Peter cut in.

There was silence for a minute and then the detective burst out laughing. "Wow that's a hell of an answer kid. You didn't tell me you knew the Avengers Colleen, you got Thor or Captain America tucked away somewhere too?" She joked before resuming her laughter. Peter frowned and walked out the room. He returned with his costume. "Oh cute, you're a cosplayer." Misty grinned. Rather than retort Parker slipped into the suit and fired a strand of webbing. That wiped the grin off the detective's face. The dark skinned woman stared for a moment before speaking again "Well shit. Guess I owe you an apology Spider-Man." "Call me Peter." He introduced himself and Misty gave her name. "You should be less sceptical Misty, you _do_ share a neighbourhood with a bulletproof man." Colleen said. Knight gave a small smirk. "Touche." She said before changing the subject "How'd you two even meet anyway?" She had to know and Colleen explained how she'd reached out for help, how Jessica had put her in touch with Spidey, how they'd worked together to shut down the storehouse and how he'd saved her life. "Guess you didn't need me to take care of it after all." Knight said but Colleen shook her head "That was only one storehouse, the supplier is still out there somewhere."

"So what're we gonna do?" Asked Misty. "I guess we keep looking." Was Colleen's answer.

Peter, Misty and Colleen spent the next few days searching for information on the suppliers, both inside and outside the law.

Peter looked up from the map of the city where he was crossing out locations. A clearly exhausted Misty dropped onto the sofa. "No luck?" Spidey asked and Misty gave a groan before replying, "Barrett was a dead end. I don't know why I wasted my time with him. Either of you get anything?" They both told her they hadn't. Suddenly Colleen had an idea, "Hey Peter? Didn't you say you dealt with something like this before?" The brunette was confused "Yeah but how does that help?" he asked Wing. "Well do you know what happened to them?" She asked and Spidey said he did. "I know it's a long shot but maybe they know something?" Peter was unconvinced but agreed to go. "I'll come too, having an officer with you might help." Misty said "I'm driving."

Adrian Toomes was lounging in his cell when a guard came to him "Hey _Vulture_ you've got visitors." Toomes quickly sat up "My family?" He asked hopefully but the guard shook his head "Nah. Some kid and a detective." Curious, Toomes decided to go. Sat at the other end of the table was Peter Parker. "You're not who I expected to see kid." He said to his visitor. Sensing the question on the teen's mind he said "Relax I haven't told anyone who you are. But I'd heard you'd disappeared." Peter's jaw clenched as the criminal spoke. "How do you know about that?" He asked. "You'd be surprised at how much news travels in here." He replied. "That's good. That's what we're here to talk to you about." Misty cut into the conversation "Detective Misty Knight." She flashed her badge. Toomes raised an eyebrow but cooperated "How can I help you detective?" Reaching into her pocket, Knight pulled out photos of confiscated weaponry "Before your arrest you were dealing in weapons like these but since then someone else has cornered the market. We were hoping you might be able to provide us with information." Adrian looked at the pictures for a while before speaking "None of my guys made these that's for sure." He told them. "Any idea who did?" Misty asked and Toomes went silent again whilst he thought. Eventually he shrugged "I've heard rumours about some guys supplying stuff like this. They had a weird name, an acronym, H.I.T or something." Peter's face fell "A.I.M?" He suggested, hoping he was wrong. Toomes clicked his fingers, "That's the one! Apparently they're operating somewhere in the city but that's all I know." The guard then announced that their time was almost up. "Thank you Mr. Toomes." Misty said as she left, with Peter close behind.

"Hey Pete!" Adrian called to the teen. "Before you go I have to ask you something." Spidey was prepared for a threat or blackmail but was surprised at the look of concern on the man's face. "I need to know, do you have any idea what happened to Liz? Doris and I Blipped and she told me when she came back Liz was gone. We've tried looking for her but nothing." "Sorry Mr. Toomes I don't know anything." Peter said sadly and Adrian sank into his chair.

Peter spent the drive back looking gloomily out the window. "You okay?" Knight asked him. Spidey sighed "It's something Toomes said. I used to go out with his daughter but now she's missing." Misty didn't know what to say to that so rang Colleen to tell her what they'd learned. Wing told them she'd start looking.

Spidey's mood hadn't improved by the time they got back and he was clearly distracted. Eventually Misty had had enough. "Alright Peter, brooding isn't a good look for you. You can worry about the girl later, right now your head needs to be clear. C'mon get up." The detective beckoned to him.

"What?" Peter grudgingly got to his feet. Knight grinned "I'm gonna take your mind off things. I've seen the way you've been staring at me and I liked what I saw the other day." Peter was embarrassed at getting caught but didn't deny it. "Why don't you show me what impressed Colleen so much?" She invited. Peter grinned "Sure but first I wanna do this." With that he took hold of the dark woman's breasts, massaging the soft mounds. "You like these huh? How about a closer look?" Misty pulled her top up to throw it aside, closely followed by her bra, freeing her chocolate nipples. Spidey's lips latched onto the nubs, sucking for all he was worth. Whichever breast was unoccupied by Peter's mouth got the attention it deserved by fingers which gently pinched and twisted. With a soft pop Peter removed his mouth but quickly replaced it with his tongue. A trail of saliva followed his tongue as it encircled Misty's orbs. The detective meanwhile had been fumbling with Parker's belt and, having undone it, thrust her hand into his pants, giving the hardening length a firm squeeze. Clever fingers grasped and tugged at the hero's manhood, now standing stiff and erect. "Creamier than I usually have my coffee but I don't mind." Knight commented whilst curling her fingers around the hardness. Peter emitted a small groan at Misty's firm jerks of his cock. That gave him an idea and he began to hum and moan, vibrating the mounds.

The hero's lips moved from Misty's boobs to her mouth and a fierce bout of tongue wrestling ensued as they stumbled to the couch. A trail of clothes followed them and the now bare Knight instructed Parker to lie on the couch. Golden digits ran from Spider-Man's chest to groin, sending a shudder through his toned form. Cool metal was replaced by warm flesh which resumed their earlier stroking. Dusky skin filled Peter's view when Misty poised herself above his face and carefully sank down. No one could say the teen hadn't learnt from his previous experiences, his tongue instantly delving into her wetness. Peter's tongue danced in and out, teasing the woman with the lightest touch. Misty grew impatient and ground her hips onto his face. Peter continued to tease but was rewarded by a hard grip around his member. Taking the hint Spidey took the plunge, snaking his tongue in deep. "Ah! That's more like it." Misty cried as she felt the wet organ twist inside her. Peter thrashed his tongue about, savouring the woman's juices and stimulating her inner walls. Knight encouraged the webslinger with a loud groan and another twist of her hips. The cock in her hand was at full mast and rock hard so Misty returned the favour. The dark skinned woman leaned over and, with careful precision, slid it into her mouth.

A jolt went through Parker as a wet mouth enveloped his cock. A moan escaped him and Knight stopped halfway. Delicately Misty's lips glided back to his lower head, her tongue darting back and forth. Wetness spread over the hard shaft as a tongue swirled around it. Spidey moaned plaintively but Misty's feather light licks carried on. "Put those fingers to work." Misty told Peter who was more than willing to comply. Two fingers worked their way into the detective's pussy, stroking her sensitive insides. Knight made a pleased sound and returned her mouth the the hero's boner. This time she didn't stop and took in every inch. Pausing to adjust Misty let her drool coat the cock for lube. Once she'd adjusted her gradually travelled upwards. Her lips stopped at the top again to lap up the hero's precum before sliding back down.

It didn't take Misty long to build up speed. Much to Peter's enjoyment her head rose and fell at a rapid pace and he expressed his pleasure by moaning into her, now dripping, folds. Misty took her mouth off to speak "Move those fingers back." She said. A jolt rocked her when the webslinger's fingers probed at her ass. Misty was grateful for his previous efforts lubricating his fingers when the eased their way in. The first pair were joined by two more which eased the tight ring open. The teen slid his fingers in and out, gradually loosening her asshole up. Peter's attention to her holes was pushing Knight closer and closer to her release. A particularly hard thrust of his tongue did it and, giving a moan, her cum flowed. Spidey drew his head away, licking up the juices on his face.

"My turn." Said Peter. Misty drove her head up and down, eager for his cum. "Ah!" Peter cried at Knight's extra effort. Misty's bobbed and sucked for all she was worth and whatever wasn't in her mouth was in her hand. Soon her head blurred as she was determined to give Peter a blowjob to remember. "Keep going!" Parker encouraged. He then put his mouth back to work, rimming the chocolate ass in front of him. Again and again Knight swallowed the manhood, feeling it tensing in her mouth. Just as he could feel his load about to blow the warmth left his cock. A hand grasped his length and rapidly jerked away. The manhood twitched in her grip and Misty closed her eyes in anticipation. Bucking his hips, Spidey came. Warm spunk splashed onto Knight's face. She left it there, savouring the feeling before wiping it off. Misty decided to put on a little show for Peter and seductively licked the jizz off her fingers, sucking each one.

To speed up Peter's recovery Knight straddled the teen and pressed her boobs into his face. The teen gladly buried his face into them, licking and sucking the soft skin. Parker's head alternated from left to right. Strong fingers kneaded her rack, traced her areola and teeth gently bit her nipples.

Spider stamina soon had Peter ready for action, his cock standing tall. Misty shuffled back and hovered over the member, gradually getting lower. The webslinger prepared to guide his shaft into the detective's pussy but a hand on his chest stopped him. "Ah ah. Maybe next time. Today you're going in the back." With that she plunged down, skewering herself on his rod. A sound of both pain and pleasure burst from Misty's mouth as the cock went into her ass. "You okay?" Peter asked. Misty nodded but said through gritted teeth "Yeah. It's just been a while."

To take her mind off the pain Spidey's hands once again latched onto her bust, massaging the mounds. As her ass grew accustomed to being filled Knight eased herself up and then slid back down. The next time she got higher and the time after that higher still. Eventually Knight just had the tip inside her, the ride getting smoother. Suddenly she shoved her hips down, crying in pleasure. Misty got slightly faster each time. Now fully ready, Misty proved to be a wild ride. With each bounce she took Peter's whole length up her ass. Not to one to let a lady do all the work Parker thrust himself up. Misty gave an animalistic cry at this and rode Peter like a bronco, taking his cock deep and hard. "Yes!" Misty practically growled. Planting her hands on his chest, the detective pushed herself harder. The brunette's hands migrated to Knight's waist to pull her down, his dick throbbing with pleasure. Juices trickled from Misty's snatch and dripped onto Peter's body. The hardness within Misty's backdoor was also leaking precum, turning it slippery and slick. Misty's whole body rocked as she bounced on Peter's member, her breasts jiggling and flailing. Parker pounded his cock into the tight hole. The duo's hips collided with a loud smack each time.

Peter met Misty's wildness with his own, his dick was like a piston as he fucked her. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" Misty panted, euphoria going through her with every thrust. As she felt her climax nearing Misty didn't slow down for a second, continuing to ride the cock like there was no tomorrow. Angling herself, Knight pressed her body onto Peter's and captured his mouth with hers. A loud but muffled cry and then Misty burst, throwing herself back as strands of cum squirted from her wet hole. Panting for breath, Knight manged to command Spider-Man to continue. He was more than willing to do so, continuing to drive his member in and out her asshole.

As he bucked and thrust Peter could feel the pleasure in his member growing. He didn't let that stop him though. The webslinger's hips smashed up to repeatedly slam every inch of his hardness in. Peter's stamina was holding out but he knew his release was getting closer. Grunts emerged as his thrusts grew wild and furious. "Misty I'm gonna blow!" He told her. She didn't seem to hear him at first, too busy bouncing, but then said "Inside me." With a final hard thrust the hero knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Molten spunk rocketed from his manhood, rushing to fill Misty's ass.

They lay like that for a few minutes to catch their breath, cum dripping onto the sofa. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Spider-Man." Was the first thing the detective said once she'd recovered enough to speak. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Later on the two were dressed and had managed to tidy themselves up a bit (although still dishevelled) and were sat drinking coffee. The door then opened and Colleen entered looking excited. "Hey guys! I think I've found the main warehouse!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 24.  
> Next Chapter: Daughters of the Dragon.  
> Stay safe everyone, wash your hands, social distance etc.  
> 


	25. Daughters of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally shutting down the arms dealers Peter, Colleen and Misty decide to have a special celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 of Parker Luck.  
> Single asterisk= Sound, Double asterisk= Flashback  
> We were robbed not getting a show of these two.

Colleen had been busy, she'd spent days scouring every inch of the city for any sign of A.I.M. It hadn't been easy, she'd interrogated, bribed and both had promised and called in favours. She was about to call it a day and let Peter or Misty take over the search for a while. Before she finished there was one last location to check out. Several criminals had claimed to know where A.I.M were based but these all turned out to be lies or hideouts that had been abandoned.

Misty had loaned Colleen her car and she'd parked up near to yet another warehouse. Pulling out a pair of binoculars she scanned the surroundings for any sign of activity. Tire tracks seemed to suggest someone had been there recently but other than that it looked empty. She waited for hours with nothing to show for it and was very bored when suddenly a van pulled up. Colleen quickly sat up straight and put the binoculars to her eyes. A man had gotten out of the van to bang on the warehouse doors which opened revealing an armed figure dressed in yellow. The individuals had a brief but animated discussion before the driver got back in and took the van inside. She then saw the van being loaded with exotic looking guns. "Got it." She muttered to herself before driving to tell the others.

The others in question had been occupying themselves by way of fornication, on Colleen's sofa of all places. Luckily for them they'd finished and dressed by the time Colleen got home. Excitedly the Asian woman strode to her door and practically burst it open. "Hey guys! I think I've found the main warehouse!" She announced. Peter and Misty looked up from their coffees "You're sure about this?" The detective asked. Colleen nodded "Positive. I saw their workers and their transporters going in and out. But it looks like they're shipping all their stuff out so we need to hurry, no time for the police." She told them. Peter looked to Misty "Well that's good enough for me what about you?" He said. Misty would've preferred to have let the law handle it but she knew by the time they'd gotten a team organised A.I.M would likely be long gone. "Alright I'm in. Get ready guys we leave in ten."

The trio set about preparing themselves for the raid. Misty made sure her gun was fully loaded and clean, Colleen honed her katana and her chi until both had a fine edge, Spider-Man slid on his costume and replenished his web cartridges. "Okay here's the plan." Misty had the three if them gathered in the main room and were looking over the pictures Wing had taken on her phone. "Colleen you go the the front and keep them distracted for as long as you can. I'll sneak round through the back entrance and Peter, there's a missing window I want you to go in through and scout the place. We try to take out as many guys and weapons as we can without getting caught. Once we've done that I'll call in the NYPD to arrest them." Knight laid out their battle plan "Any questions? No? Good. Let's go, I'm driving."

The three piled into the car and drove off (Misty had finally gotten the black Mustang she'd always wanted). Colleen had called shotgun so Peter had squeezed onto the backseat. "Ready?" Misty asked once they'd arrived and got two affirming nods. Colleen went straight to the front whilst Misty and Spidey peeled off around the back. The Asian woman put on a bright smile as she knocked on the doors. "Hi." She chirped once someone answered, "I think I'm lost can you guys give me directions?" She babbled on to keep the guard's attention. Misty stopped by the rear, waiting on Spidey. Peter slipped into the building unnoticed and sent his spider-drone to reconnoitre the place.

The building was surprisingly quiet but there was a large stockpile of weaponry, clearly the dealers were on their last legs and pooling their resources. "Okay we've got about twenty or so guys, give or take, most are working. There's two on the main entrance but only one on the back." Peter whispered into his earpiece to Misty and Colleen's. "Misty it looks like the guy at the back is changing over if you move quickly you might be able to get in without them seeing you." "Got it." She confirmed. Her mechanical hand squeezed the padlock and snapped it off with ease. The detective darted into the shadows a split second before the new guard could spot her. Once the man was close enough she shot out and grabbed him in a chokehold, muffling his cries with a hand. When he passed out he was roughly shoved into a hidden area. Knight continued this pattern, gradually picking the goons off one by one.

Her luck ran out when she accidentally bumped into a crate of supplies. A loud crash filled the air, letting every single person know something was up. Misty quickly found herself on the business end of several guns. "Shit." One of the men reached for a walkie talkie "We've got an intruder, some pig bitch is snooping around." Misty knew her badge wasn't going to save her and she wasn't quick enough to take the men out.

At the front the guard's radio squawked and Colleen's face fell. The guard saw this and angrily aimed his gun at Colleen "You're here together aren't you? You were just distracting me." He growled.

Misty stared down the guns pointing at her and gritted her teeth for the inevitable. *Thwip* *Thwip* Webs shot down from the ceiling, snagging two of the guns and tossing them aside. "On the roof! It's Spider-Man!" The goons turned their attention to the wallcrawler and opened fire. Now they weren't pointing guns at her Misty took the opportunity to grab the closest man and deck him with a metal fist.

The man confronting Colleen heard the commotion and his attention slipped "Guys? What's going on in there?" He shouted. The instant he lowered his weapon he regretted it, Colleen had swung a leg up and kicked him in the crotch. The goon sank to the ground in the fetal position emitting a whimper of pain. Colleen simply sauntered past the guard, only stopping to use the iron fist to destroy his weapon. Drawing her sword she joined the fray.

Peter's agility was being put to the test as he flipped, swung and dodged the volley that chased him across the warehouse. Misty had drawn her gun and fired at the men, unfortunately the bright yellow outfits were bulletproof. Fortunately they weren't punch proof and the detective swung and jabbed at the men. A shock wave rippled through the floor, knocking the A.I.M goons down. "You started without me." Said Colleen, fist aglow. Misty smirked "Don't worry there's plenty left." Beside her another man was pinned to the ground by a web and Parker landed next to the women who now stood back to back. "We should do stuff like this more often." The dark skinned woman said as she punched. The Asian woman laughed "Sure. We'd be a badass crime fighting duo." A swipe of her glowing blade cut through a gun. Spidey knocked a grunt out and pinned two more to a wall.

A while later and there was only one man left. Seeing the others knocked out and webbed up he wisely dropped his gun and surrendered. Misty promptly cuffed him. "Alright punk tell me, are there any more of you out there?" The man shook his head vehemently "No we're all that's left, a bunch of us quit once the Avengers started crashing our storehouses and no one's seen M.O.D.O.K in ages." Knight glared at him "You'd better not be lying." She warned. "I'm not I swear! This is our last hideout." Misty seemed to consider this "Hmm. Alright I believe you. Have fun in jail." The three left, ignoring the man's cries of protest.

Misty made the call to the police on the drive back. After hanging up she spoke to Colleen, "I was being serious earlier, we make a good team we could do a lot together." "Maybe." Wing admitted and got a nudge in the ribs. "C'mon just think about it, all we'd need is a badass name. Hey what was your ring name again?" Misty asked. "What? You mean when I was cage fighting? The Daughter of the Dragon." Misty gave the steering wheel a thump of approval "Hell yes! Misty Knight and Colleen Wing; Daughters of the Dragon." She enthused, earning grins from her passengers.

"You know what? This calls for a celebration." Announced Misty when they got back to the dojo. Colleen agreed and fished out drinks for the trio. "To taking down A.I.M" She toasted and was echoed by Peter and Misty. The three celebrated until late in the night and the good mood was infectious and gradually raised libido and lowered inhibitions. Colleen was sat next to Peter and had sidled up to him as the night went on, pressing against him whenever she got the chance. Although she thought she was being subtle Misty saw it plain as day and got an idea which made her pussy tingle. "This has been a good warm up but let's get this party really started. C'mere girl." She beckoned the Asian woman over. "I know just how to get things going." She said before leaning towards Wing and kissing her. Colleen pulled away, more in surprise than dislike. "What was that?" The flustered woman asked. Misty smirked "C'mon Colleen, I've seen how you look at me, I know you're curious." Colleen's face was bright red but she didn't deny it "What about Peter?" "Well." Said Misty "I was thinking he could join us. It's not like he hasn't seen it before."

"What? You too?" Colleen got her answer in the form of a wicked grin. Colleen considered it before agreeing. "Great. You up for this Peter?" Misty asked the teen. "Totally." He replied. "Then what're we waiting for?" The detective promptly began taking off her clothes. Colleen was slower and got an assistance from Misty, by way of her literally ripping them off. "Hey" She protested but was cut off by Misty's lips before she could continue. Now fully undressed, ebony and ivory locked in a passionate embrace. Spidey quickly found himself rock hard at this and wished he had a camera. Leaning back with a grin his hand moved to his crotch and jerked away. The detective carefully slipped a finger into the younger woman's hole. Colleen jolted but was quick to return the favour. The women made out heatedly, their bodies pressed together like something from a porno.

"You gonna sit there all night or are you gonna join us?" Misty invited the webslinger over. Misty was the first to lock lips with the hero before Colleen took over. "I wanna try something" Colleen said once she and Peter separated. She reached her arms around her partners, drawing them in close and, once the three were bunched up, pressed her mouth to theirs. Tongues were brought into the three way kiss, twisting and spiralling with each other. Spidey kneaded Knight's soft mounds and rubbed Colleen's tight pussy and they reciprocated with a hand on his member, slowly working out a pattern of strokes. The three remained like that for several minutes. "Hey Misty lie down and open your legs." The younger woman told her in a display of boldness. Colleen teased at the dark skinned woman's lower lips with a finger, tracing every inch before easing the tip in. The finger began to move in small circles and little by little delved deeper until it was all the way in. The first finger was joined by a second earning a groan from Knight. The slim digits jiggled and flexed inside Misty, probing for her sweet spot. The fingers were then removed and a wet tongue took over. In the midst of her pleasure Knight felt something hard pressing at her face. Opening her eyes, she saw Peter kneeling with his cock looking in need of attention. Her tongue darted out and flickered over the teenage member. A tongue wasn't enough for Parker and he firmly drove his cock into her soft mouth. Misty took it with ease, hollowing out her cheeks for maximum suction as she blew him. Misty used her arms to pull her lovers closer, taking their cock and tongue even deeper.

Colleen ate the older woman's pussy like there was no tomorrow, her tongue lashing up and down, side to side and in all other directions. She eagerly slurped up the flowing juices, she couldn't believe she'd waited so long to do it with a woman. Peter meanwhile had eased the last few inches into Misty's mouth and watched her work. Misty's head blurred, taking the hard member to the hilt every time. As she sucked Knight's tongue swirled around the meat, heightening Peter's pleasure. She moaned loudly around the shaft when Wing's tongue was joined by her fingers. The digits picked up where they'd left off but even faster. Peter bucked his hips. Colleen thrust her tongue. Misty was in paradise.

Peter tensed up as a heat grew in his member, growing more intense with every second it spent in the detective's mouth. Colleen hadn't slowed her lapping for a second but wanted more and used her free hand to finger herself. The self pleasuring egged her on and she licked at Misty's pussy with vigour. The dark skinned woman responded well, giving pleasurable moans which made Peter's shaft vibrate. That was the hero's breaking point. "Cumming!" He grunted shortly before he blew his load.

The eruption filled Misty's mouth but she didn't swallow, holding it in her mouth. The detective knew that she was close to cumming herself and silently encouraged Wing to keep going. Knight's form of silent encouragement involved her shoving Colleen's head deeper in. Wing's tongue worked furiously, she could taste the precum oozing and could tell Misty was close. She was right. Hot juices squirted onto her face whilst Misty gave suppressed moans. Misty didn't waste a second to straighten up and smash her face onto the Asian woman's. Cum and spit intermingled and dripped onto their bodies as they made out. "Damn." Peter said, watching with interest.

The women broke their liplock for breath. Colleen's eyes fell on the webslinger's hardened shaft."My turn." Was all she said before practically diving onto the boner, swallowing it up. Wing slid her lips down and within seconds had his entirety within her mouth. The Asian woman sucked and slurped over every inch of the teen's cock, coating it in spit. Whilst she did that Misty reversed their earlier position and plunged her tongue into Coleen's pussy. The detective greedily dragged her tongue through Colleen's opening, eager to return the favour. Knight wormed her tongue further and further, making circles with it as she did so. Wing's tongue was just as busy slathering over Peter's member. Pursing her lips Colleen began to speed up. Like last time Spidey threaded his hands into Colleen's hair to make her suck harder. As she bobbed her head Wing made use of her tongue, slowly dragging it along the meat. The slurps got louder the faster she went. Peter's cock plunged hard and fast into the Asian woman's mouth as he bucked and thrust his hips. Misty's metal fingers explored the tight hole in front of them, sending a pleasurable jolt through Colleen's body. The dripping hole allowed the fingers to slip in easily and joined her tongue stimulating the tender walls. The metal digits probed deep, jiggling roughly. Misty had a different technique from Colleen, whilst Wing was slow and careful, Misty was all about speed and power. Despite a lack of finesse the detective soon had Colleen whimpering in pleasure and, not long after that, cumming over her fingers and tongue. The euphoric moans made the member buzz and before long Peter was following Colleen's example.

Spent from his second blowjob Spider-Man sank back "Need a minute." He said with some reluctance. "I think we can occupy ourselves in the meantime." Said Colleen as she squeezed up to Misty, their mouths interlocking again. The duo groped and rubbed on, their breasts moulding against the other's. As their tongues fought for control the women's cores pressed together. Misty ground her hips, forcefully grinding her wet lips on Colleen's. The martial artist moaned and did the same as her partner. They threw their legs over each others to further press their sensitive openings together. Slick lips slid and ground and the women were moaning loudly. Peter was once again grateful for his enhanced stamina as he'd quickly recovered and was even more turned on.

"I hate to break you two up but I'm ready." Peter gave his erection and squeeze to emphasise his point. Misty and Colleen carried on to tease the webslinger but eventually peeled off each other. "Alright Peter come and get it." Knight coaxed as she displayed her dripping pussy to him. The head slipped in with ease, the remainder following close behind and the teen was soon sheathed. "This is better than your ass." Peter grunted once he'd started to move. The hardness slowly eased back and forth. The pace was too slow for Misty and she remedied that by wrapping her legs around the teen to push his member in deep. Not wanting to be left out and still in need of satisfaction Colleen settled above Misty for another round of pussy eating. The dark skinned woman tongued at the Asian pussy with practised skill. Colleen then leaned forward and began to lap at any of Peter's shaft that wasn't inside the older woman. Spidey pulled his hips back and slammed into Misty. His hips became a blur and his cock a piston. Knight moaned into the wet hole covering her face, her tongue hard at work. Spidey bucked upwards to thrust his cock all the way into the detective, pounding her for all he was worth. Gentle licks from Colleen made his cock tingle. Misty's tongue twirled and flicked at Wing's pussy to cover the walls in spit.

The stimulation from Peter's hardness and Wing's tongue was incredible and Misty was in a state of bliss. Her climax got closer and closer, especially when Spidey increased his pace which filled the room with the sound of knocking hips and slapping skin. Pulling Peter close again Knight gave a muffled cry when she came in jets. The detective's climax spurred the other two on, Colleen ground her slit down so the tongue could reach her sensitive core and Peter grabbed onto her hips with each thrust to drive his entire shaft in deeper. Peter came next, groaning Misty's name he spurted hot jizz into her. Colleen had more in her and continued rubbing her wetness on Misty's tongue. She soon joined the others when she was unable to resit any longer and her release flowed out.

The three's eagerness had them raring to go in little time and they engaged in another make out session, alternating between partners. Colleen was more than ready for her turn and told Parker to get on his back. "Hey Misty? Can you get him ready for me? An Peter you get _me_ ready." She instructed the pair. Misty got busy on Spidey's cock, her tongue making it wet and slippery. Feeling experimental, Colleen seated herself on the teen's face so her ass was over his mouth. Slurping sounds echoed loudly as tongues worked. To stretch her out the webslinger toyed with her hole before easing a finger in. Misty ran her tongue from balls to head and back again and then doing the same on the opposite side. The spit soaked asshole allowed another finger to glide in without difficulty, parting as they flexed and scissored. The tongue and fingers worked in sync to lubricate and stretch the tight ring and Wing felt ready for more. With some reluctance she removed herself from the brunette's mouth and spread out on her back. Peter needed no further invitation but before he could do anything the woman licking his cock stopped and draped herself over the Asian woman. Colleen and Misty once again swapped spit and ground their bodies together. At first the diamond hard member only prodded at the firm asshole, smearing precum for extra lube, but then, with a single powerful shove, buried itself inside her.

Misty felt small hands envelop her coco bust and firmly squeeze them. It was only fair Colleen got the same treatment and Misty grabbed handfuls of her perky mounds. Peter had given Wing a moment to adjust and was now gradually pulling his shaft out. "So tight!" He moaned, the hole squeezing around his member was an incredible feeling. The women's toned forms gyrated against one another, a molten heat forming between them. As Colleen's ass loosened Peter was able to increase his pace. The hole still provided enough resistance to make him put extra effort in which Colleen appreciated. To keep both women happy Peter planted his hands on the detective's thighs and thrust his thumbs into Misty's drenched pussy. Faster and faster his cock probed at Wing's ass. Now entering her with ease, Spider-Man unsheathed himself and gave a mighty thrust, impaling the Asian woman on his hard member. Colleen moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips. Misty responded by doing the same, forcefully grinding their dripping pussies together. The teen's thumbs wriggled and flexed inside Misty, jabbing for her sensitive spots and finding them.

Spidey enthusiastically pounded Colleen, not slowing for a second. Misty pushed her hips back onto the teen's digits, wanting them further inside her. With both her holes being pleasured Colleen was utterly blissed out and loudly mewled for more. The webslinger was happy to oblige her demands and thrust as hard as he could. The teen was like a jackhammer, ploughing the tight ass with everything he had. Each thrust sent a jolt through Wing, grinding her toned form onto Misty's shapely one, creating a pleasurable friction. The two ladies were dripping precum like faucets as they ground together. That still wasn't enough for Colleen and she hooked her legs around Misty's waist bringing her so close there was barely an inch between them. The soaked lips rubbed and gyrated furiously as the women's tongues fought for dominance. Their hands hadn't left the other's boobs for a second as they groped at the soft flesh, pinched and twisted the perky nipples and gave the occasional lick. The rapturous feeling was shared between the three as they fucked like there was no tomorrow, each determined to savour every second. Utterly lost in carnal delight Peter, Colleen and Misty's worlds didn't extend past each other.

None of them wanted to be the first to finish but exhaustion and pleasure were taking their toll. The women's grinding began to slow down, their slick forms sliding over one another. Spider-Man's cock thrusts also slowed and began to turn sloppy but he kept ploughing the asshole with his remaining energy. Much to Colleen's satisfaction Misty was the first to break. "Fuck, fuuuck!" She wailed and once again her juices jetted out, coating the younger woman's form. The cum slick pussies continued to bump and grind, giving the two a liberal layer of spunk. Wing was determined not to be next, clenching her ass around Spidey's shaft and twisting her body but to no avail. A rush of pleasure consumed her body and her vision turned white as she gave quite possibly her biggest release ever. Colleen's cum splattered onto Misty's pussy and even splashed onto Peter's member. When a heat formed in his balls and ran up the rest of his cock Spidey knew he'd be next. He gave a few quick thrusts into Colleen before pulling out. The hero aimed his webshooter over the dark and pale forms and fired. Ropes of hot sticky spunk splattered onto them, painting their bodies white. The woman lay there, the load running over their skin, before they yanked the teen off his feet to squeeze together again.

"Now  _that_ was a party.", Commented Misty, "We should do this more often too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 25.  
> Next Chapter: Doctor's checkup.  
> And that marks my second threesome how does it compare to the last?  
> Thank you to everyone who's read this story it has now reached over 100000 hits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please don't hesitate to let me know what you think.


End file.
